The Heart Never Lies: Rachel and Eddie
by waterlooroad-jessica
Summary: Set after Adam's proposal in Series 5, Episode 17; and explores how Rachel believes she has found the perfect man to spend her life with, that is until a face from the past returns and turns her life upside down again. Who will she chose? REDDIE FLUFF
1. The Proposal Part One

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Set after Adam's proposal in Series 5, Episode 17; and explores how Rachel believes she has found the perfect man to spend her life with, that is until a fast from the past returns and turns her life upside down again. Who will she chose?**

**Chapter One: The Proposal (Part 1)**

"I want you to be my wife" Adam said as he stared at Rachel; the grin had already spread across her face.

For Rachel Mason, letting her heart rule her head was not something she did often, in fact, rarely at all. She stared back at this great bloke, Adam Fleet, knowing that as much as she wanted to be happy and to be in love, she couldn't bring herself to open her heart to anyone, especially not since Eddie Lawson, her ex, had hurt her so badly. The truth was, she did want to be in a loving and stable and happy relationship but the shear thought of it made her nervous and scared.

"Rache?"

In the heat of the moment, seizing the opportunity to be impulsive, she gave an answer that no one would've guessed to come from her.

"Yeah"

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Yes" she answered as she took a step forward, putting her hands around his neck and kissing him lovingly; not caring that they were in the middle of the canteen or that anyone could've seen them.

The truth was, in the three years she had been Headteacher of Waterloo Road Comprehensive School, she had been through so much; physically, mentally and emotionally that she had become so career-obsessed and forgot how to have fun. She had no idea if things were going to work out with Adam or not but for the first time in her life, she was going to put herself first and her job and career and the school, second.

After several minutes of intense kissing, Rachel slowly pulled away and rested her one hand on his chest as he gazed into her hazel eyes, heads resting against each other.

"Can we put this whole day behind us and celebrate?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask"

"My house in half an hour?"

"I've got a better idea; meet me at mine and wear something really sexy"

"Oh yeah?"

"What do you say?"

"Okay; I'd better get a move on then"

"In one minute…"

He leant in and ran his hands through her auburn hair as he kissed her again.


	2. The Proposal Part Two

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Two: The Proposal (Part 2)**

When he opened his door a little over an hour later, he gasped as he saw Rachel standing in front of him; he ran his eyes up and down as he took in her stunning appearance. She was wearing a dazzling black dress that hugged her figure and came to just above her knees; with her black boots and long coat on, she looked amazing.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna invite me in?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just can't believe how amazing you look"

"So…" she started as she looked inside and back at him.

"Of course"

He showed her in and kissed her lovingly before covering her eyes as he guided her through to the dining room; she smiled as he kissed her hair before removing his hand from her eyes.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she saw the effort he had gone to; the lighting was dim, the candles were lit and one single red rose was placed on her plate.

"You did all this for me?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I think you are worth it" he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her into a passionate embrace.

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything; glass of wine?" he asked as he handed a glass of red wine to her before taking her coat off her.

"Something smells nice" she said as she followed him into the kitchen so he could check on the food.

"You deserve something special; today hasn't been a good one for us, has it?"

"No, I let it get the better of me; I know I have to start thinking about delegating and using my management team effectively. I'm sorry I had a go at you in front of Ruby"

"Apology accepted"

"I am gonna try and balance my work and personal life; I want a relationship with you and I know I'm a control freak and I'm doing my best to sabotage any chance I have with you but…"

"Rache…don't worry; you are perfect just the way you are. I admit your work and personal life balance is a little…all over the place but…" he started as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're all mine and I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy"

"There is one thing I need to know…"

"What?"

"What really happened this afternoon? I know you didn't cause the fire…"

"Why does it matter? It's done with now and no real harm or damage was caused" he answered as he turned back to the food.

"Because…I need to know; I'm not angry with you…"

"Rache, can't we just enjoy our night together? Forget about work and the outside world for one night?"

"Okay, sorry" she answered as she went and sat on the sofa in the living room _'well done Rache!'_ she thought.

Sat alone with the glass of wine, she allowed her mind to wonder to the other true love of her life: Eddie; they had been through so much together in the short time they had been together and yet, somehow, despite knowing that he was better off with Philip (her nephew), Melissa (her sister) and their baby daughter (Nikki), she couldn't help but miss him. She realised that when she found out about Phil been hurt by her colleague, Max Tyler, in order to protect her, she hadn't really taken the time to speak to him since he'd moved back home, she'd been lonely and scared but most of all, she'd been wishing that she could've made things work between her and Eddie because, as much as she wanted him to be, Adam wasn't Eddie and he never would be.

"Rache, dinner's ready" she heard Adam call, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Coming"

She joined him at the table as he took her hand; they went through the whole meal without a word been spoken until Adam finally decided to do something about it. He took her by the hand and led her into the living room where he put on a 'Love Album' before gently holding her in his arms as they danced slowly.

"You haven't said a word since I told you dinner was done; are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know, it's just been another long and dreadful day"

"Want me to get you a taxi?"

"Just hold me"

"I'm not going anywhere" he reassured her, kissing her hair. "How about your surprise?"

"I thought dinner was my surprise?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, that was only part of it; I wanted to give you this"

He went into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet square shaped box; he opened it to reveal a silver engagement ring with a diamond.

"It's beautiful"

"Only the best for you" he answered as he slid it onto her finger.

She stared into his eyes as he ran his hand along her face, slowly leaning in for a kiss; 'this was as good as it was going to get' she though as she led Adam upstairs; little did she know, Philip was desperately trying to get hold of her to let her know the news he'd just received about his mom.


	3. The Surprise Reunion

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Three: The Surprise Reunion**

The next morning, Rachel awoke early and left Adam a note before going home; she had a shower and got changed into her black trousers and jacket with her pink and red two-layered top. She got her stuff ready together before heading to the school where she was waited for by Phil, and two familiar faces. She got out the car as the little boy ran over to her; she picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

"Hey Michael"

"Why aren't you and daddy together anymore?" asked the five year old.

"Things just didn't work out, that's all"

"But I miss you Rachel"

She could feel herself getting emotional as she walked over to Phil and Eddie.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I tried phoning you last night" Phil answered.

"My phone was turned off; I was with…Adam" she hesitated, remembering that not everyone knew they were together.

"So you haven't listened to my messages then?"

"No, what's happened? What's Mel done now?"

"She left yesterday, took Nikki with her" Eddie said.

"I'm sorry Eddie" she said, looking at him "Why don't we go inside?"

She put Michael down and held his hand as she got the bags out the car before following Eddie and Phil into the school; she put her coat on the hook before sitting on the sofa with Eddie and Phil while Michael sat on her lap.

"Did she say why?" 

"Had enough apparently" Phil sneered.

"I'm sorry Phil; why didn't you tell me how things were really going?"

"You've practically ignored me since I went back with mom and Eddie; the only proper conversation we've had was when you found out about Max"

"I am really sorry, there's no excuse"

"Yeah there is; you don't think I noticed how down you were? I wanted to come and talk to you, I did but you made it impossible"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you did; I've gotta go now mate. I'll see you later okay?" he said to Michael before heading for the door.

"Bye Phil"

Rachel watched as Michael waved him out before sitting up to the table and playing with his toys while she made them a coffee before handing one to Eddie as she sat back down.

"How long is Michael staying with you?"

"Indefinitely; Alison died about six months ago, a car crash"

"Oh, I'm sorry; how's he taken it?"

"Upset at first, but he's slowly started to accept she's not coming back"

"That must've been hard on you? Considering everything else you were going through?"

"What? Our break up, you mean?"

"I didn't want to end it with you but it was too hard…"

"I never loved Mel as much as you and Michael didn't like her…"

"Eddie, stop; I'm…kinda in a serious relationship now"

"How serious?"

She showed him the ring as there was a knock at the door and Adam walked in; feeling scared, Michael ran over and sat on Rachel's lap as she put her drink down and gave him a protective hug.

"It's okay honey; he's not scary, I promise. His name is Adam…"

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Adam, this is Eddie, as in…my ex and this is his son Michael"

"Nice to meet you" Adam said, taking a chance to shake Eddie's hand.

"You too"

"You know Michael? I think I might have some chocolate in my bag; do you wanna go and have a look" Rachel said, softly.

"I wanna stay with you Rachel"

"I'll be right here, I promise; go on honey"

As Michael went and rummaged through her bag, Adam sat next to Rachel, his arm around her as she turned back to Eddie.

"What happens now?"

She sold the flat and everything; she's obviously been planning it for a while so as of tomorrow, we are officially homeless"

"No, you're not; why don't you move into mine until you find somewhere?"

"No, it's your home; it wouldn't feel right"

"I insist; I'm not having my nephew homeless for a start. There is plenty of room; Phil's room is the same as when he left and you know, I'll be at Adam's a lot of the time so…"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make things awkward"

"Michael, how you like to live in my house for a while?" she asked as she looked at the little boy stuffing his face.

"With you?" he asked as he sat back on her lap, chocolate all round his face.

"I'll be there too, not all the time but some of it"

"Will he be there?" he asked, pointing to Adam.

"Do you want him to be?"

"No, he scares me" he said, innocently.

Rachel and Eddie fought back the urge to laugh as she looked at Adam.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Can I have a word outside?"

"Honey, can you go back to daddy while I talk to Adam2

They stood outside the office with the door shut.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean it"

"What's he doing here?"

"My sister left him and my nephew; he needed someone to talk to"

"And the only person he could think of was he ex?"

"Hey, Mr Jealousy; we're just talking. Phil is in a right state and…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have offered him my house without discussing it with you first"

"I trust you; I just…"

"Hey, I love you and I'm marrying you, not him" she reassured him as she rested her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"I take it I won't be seeing you tonight then?"

"I'm sorry; you saw Michael. It's the first time he's saw me since we broke up nine months ago"

"Okay; just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"You won't let him come between us?"

"I promise"

"I'd better get back then" he said before heading towards the door.

"Hey" Rachel called after her.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning round.

"Where's my kiss?"

"Sorry"

He walked towards her, put his arms around her waist and leaned in for a gently kiss on her lips.

"And last night was perfect" she whispered in his ear before he left.

She went back into the office where she got a tissue to wipe away the chocolate around Michael's face as he sat back on her lap.

"So that was…" Eddie started.

"That's him"

"He seems nice"

"He is; I knew him back from school. Hadn't see each other in 20 years until he applied for a job; didn't even realise it was me, didn't know I'd changed my name, or why"

"You're happy then?"

"It took me a long time to get over you; it was so hard to trust him and let him in"

"When did he propose?"

"Yesterday"

"Rachel?" Michael said, shyly.

"Yes honey?" she answered as she looked back at him.

"What was that man?"

"He…is my boyfriend…"

"Do you not love daddy anymore?" he asked, starting to tug at her heart strings once again.

"I will always love your daddy but…it was too hard to be with him"

"Was it because of me?"

"No, it was never because of you; you are a very special boy and I never wanted to hurt you but me and your daddy, it wasn't working and I'm sorry for that"

"But if you love daddy, why can't you be together?"

"We just can't"

"But I like you Rachel; I don't like the other lady" he said, referring to Melissa.

She gave him a sorry look before looking at Eddie as she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know honey" she whispered as she looked back at him.

"Come on Michael; Rachel has work to do. We'll see her later"

"Promise Rachel?"

"Promise honey; be a good boy for daddy and I'll have a present for you when I get home"

"I promise Rachel"

"Good boy; here you go Eddie. You know where everything is" she said as she handed him the keys to her house.

"Thanks Rache"

"I'll see you out; where's your coat little man?" she asked as Michael put his coat on while Eddie gathered his son's toys yo. She balance Michael on her hip and carried him out the school as he talked to her; at the car, she gave him a kiss on the forehead before looking at him.

"Give me a hug then honey"

He instinctively did as he was told; he wrapped his arms around her neck and held on to her tight.

"I love you Rachel" he whispered.

"I love you too Michael" she replied before getting him strapped into his booster seat and shutting the door. She smiled and waved as Eddie got in and drove on before going into the school; she went into the canteen and through to the kitchen were Adam was doing the prep for dinner.

"Hey" she said, making her presence known.

"Hey, they gone then?" he asked, looking up at her as she stood next to him.

"Yes; I like it when you're jealous"

"I wasn't jealous; I was just…"

"Jealous?" she chuckled.

"Maybe a little" he admitted.

"You don't have to be; he's just a friend, I promise" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You looked so comfortable with him and Michael"

"I was in their lives properly for the best part of six months; Michael spent a lot of time with us so he got really attached and not been able to see him, it did hurt but I knew that if I wanted to see him, I'd have to see Eddie and it was too hard…"

"He does seem happy with you"

"But he won't come between us, I promise; and tomorrow night, we'll do something together and…I'll stay over for the weekend, well most of it"

"I like that idea"

"Am I forgiven then?"

"I could be persuaded…"

"Does this help?" she asked as she leant in and kissed him lovingly; the kiss deepened as she felt his hand moving round in circles on the small of her back under her top. "As nice as that feels, I have to go and find Phil; I've got a lot of making up to do"

"He was heading to the common room, last time I saw him"

"See you after dinner?"

"Yeah"

He kissed her again before she finally pulled away and left the canteen.


	4. The Reconciliation Part One

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Four: Reconciliation (Part One)**

She found her nephew alone in the common room, she; she sat next to him, hand propped up on the back of the sofa.

"Did I really make things that difficult to talk to me?"

"You didn't exactly make the effort; I knew it hurt when Eddie left but I still needed you, I was suffering too"

"I'm sorry Phil"

"I needed you last night"

"What happened?"

"I don't know; I met up with Eddie in town and we went and picked up Michael up and then…when we got home, she was gone. I thought she was gonna stick around this time Rache"

"I'm sorry"

"You and Adam are serious then?" he asked as he noticed the ring as she put her hand on top of his.

"Are you happy for me?"

"Course I am; I just thought you and Eddie made a nice couple"

"Me and Eddie was never going to work when your mom came back and announced she was pregnant with his child; much as I would've liked to have made it worked, it was too hard. I never meant to shut you out though; I'm really sorry you felt you couldn't tell me about Max"

"I was trying to protect you Rache; I didn't want you to leave and if I hadn't have spoken out when I did, you wouldn't be here now and engaged to Adam"

"And I am so grateful to you for giving me the urge I needed to stand up to him for good"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that after everything else; at least you got your school back.

"I spoke to Eddie; and we decided that you, he and Michael are going to move into the house"

"That's gonna be hard for you though?"

"It'll be nice having you and Michael around again; and Eddie and I will stay friends, nothing more"

"You sure?"

"Phil, I am happy with Adam, happier than I've been in months. Eddie coming back is not going to change anything; I can promise you that"

"In which case, I'd like living with you again"

"I'd better leave you to it; Eddie's moving as much stuff as possible today but as long as Michael has what he needs for the night, he'll get the rest tomorrow"

"Thanks Rache"

"I'll see you later"

As Phil turned his attentions to his revision, Rachel headed back to the office; the day went by slowly until it was now almost the end of the day. She was stood staring out the window when she felt two arms wrap around her waist; she smiled as she felt his soft, delicate kisses on her neck.

"That's nice, really nice" she said, not taking her eyes away from looking outside.

"I'm going to miss you tonight"

"Me too but…I think they could do with a family night; I would ask you join us but you saw how scared Michael was"

"Poor kid; oh well, you'll have to make it up to me tomorrow night then"

"I promise; I should head off. There's something I need to do on my way home"

"Do I at least get a kiss before you go?"

"Like this…" she started as she turned round; stood in hi arms, she leant up and kissed him gently as she rested her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer; I promised Michael a present for been a good boy today"

"He really looks up to you doesn't he?"

"Yeah" she started as she put her coat on and looked at him. "It's kinda nice; knowing that there is this little lad looking up to me in a motherly kind of way"

"Go and have fun; I'll see you in the morning"

"Thank you for been so understanding"

"You're welcome" he answered, leaning in for another kiss before she picked up her bag and left.


	5. Home Sweet Home

The Heart Never Lies

Chapter Five: Home Sweet Home

After taking a detour via the shopping centre, Rachel pulled into her driveway and smiled; she picked up the bags from the back seat before getting out the car. She quietly shut the front door as she heard giggles coming from upstairs; she put her coat and handbag on the banister before carrying the gift bag upstairs. She stood in the doorway as she watched Michael tell Eddie where to put his toys; he turned round and smiled happily as he ran over to her.

"Hey honey" she said as she picked him ip and spun him round before balancing him on her hip.

"How do you like your new house?"

"I like it; it's big and got lots of hiding places"

Rachel chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah; it does; have you been a good boy for daddy?"

"Yes" he answered, over-excitedly.

"And you know what good boys get, don't you?"

"Cuddles?" he answered, unsure.

"Yeah and…" she started as she held up the gift bag.

"Is that for me Rachel?"

"All yours, just like I promised; do you wanna open it?"

Eddie looked on as Rachel sat on the bed with Michael on her lap as he opened the gift bag and pulled out the 'In the Night Garden Iggle Piggle' teddy; Michael held it tightly in his hand as he hugged Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel" he whispered.

"You're welcome honey"

As the went downstairs to the kitchen, Eddie made them a drink and gave Michael a juice while he watched the woman he still loved and his son deep in conversation as they sat up to the breakfast bar. She was a natural with him and he couldn't help but be angry with himself for letting her get away.

"When's Phil coming home?" Michael asked Rachel.

"Soon"

"But he wont know where we are" he whimpered, at the mere thought of Phil not finding them.

"He will, I promise; he's not going to leave you is he?"

Michael shook his head as he sat on Rachel's lap as Eddie sat next to her and put her drink in front of her.

"Are you not seeing Adam tonight?"

"I thought you might want a family night; I know Phil will"

"Did you manage to talk to him then?"

"Yeah; I didn't realise I had pushed him away so much when I ended things with you. Today was the first proper conversation we've had in nine months, and it was all my fault"

"It's not like Rachel Mason to get emotional so easily"

"Yeah, well, a lot has happened this year and not just little things either"

"I know; Phil filled me in on the whole Max situation"

"I can't believe I let him get to me so much; and it wasn't just the Max thing that got to me either. It was an accumulation of things: disgruntled parents, troublesome kids, incompetent staff…I, just, I've let it get the better of me"

"Things must be looking up if you've got engaged to Adam?"

"Yeah, he's been great these last few months but during the whole Max thing, that's when I really needed someone; don't get me wrong, my new deputy it great but…he's not you. He was protective of me against Max, just like you were with Stuart, but it felt wrong, it felt weird…and I shouldn't even be talking to you about it"

"It's fine"

"I should make a start on the dinner"

"Not tonight; I'm cooking. Why done you and Michael go and watch cartoons?"

"Please Rachel?" Michael said with a sudden burst of energy.

"Okay, come on then honey"

She stood up and balanced him on her hip as the headed for the door before she turned back round.

"Eddie…thank you"

"Anytime" he replied.

She smiled before going into the living room; after dinner, which was really good, Michael sat on Rachel's lap again as they sat on the sofa.

"Come on buddy, let's get you bathed and in bed" Eddie said.

"I want Rachel to do it"

"She's been with you all afternoon; she's got work to do"

"It's okay, I don't mind; come on then honey"

Michael kissed Eddie goodnight before she carried him upstairs; with his bath over and done with, she got Michael settled in his bed before reading him his favourite 'In the Night garden' book. She smiled happily as he snuggled against her; when she finished, she pulled the duvet over him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Rachel" he said, sleepily.

"I love you too honey; go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning"

"Night Rachel"

She kissed his forehead again and switched on his night light before turning off the main light and leaving the room; she went back downstairs where she booted up her laptop as she sat back on the sofa.

"Did he go down okay?" Eddie asked.

"No problem"

"Thanks; I'm gonna leave you to it"

"It's okay; I've only got a couple of emails to check. I managed to get all my work done this afternoon"

"Wow, Rachel Mason not having any work to do at home; that's gotta be a first"

"I wanted to be able to spend some time with Michael…and you"

"You ever think about the good times we had together?"

"Sometimes but…it's easier to not think about it"

"Sorry"

"Don't be; how's the new job?"

"Nothing like Waterloo Road; honestly, I miss the place and the staff and the kids and…you"

"The reason you left in the first place was because you couldn't handle seeing me everyday and to be honest…I don't think I could handle it either"

"How long have you and Adam been together?"

"About 4 months"

"And you're already engaged?"

"Like I said, we've known either other for twenty years; I just…I love him Eddie…and I think we should probably end the conversation there"

"Point taken"

"I'm gonna check on Phil and grab a quick shower and an early night; he's been quiet all night"

"Night Rache"

"Night Eddie" she said as she shut the lid on the laptop.

She went upstairs and found Phil already asleep; after a shower, she settled down for the night. She slept happily knowing Eddie was down the hall; she was awoken around midnight when she heard her door creaking open. She opened her eyes and saw Michael standing there, tears in his eyes as he rubbed them; she instantly knelt in front of him and held him in his arms.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I…" he sniffled. "I…had…bad…dream" he wept.

"It's okay; com and lie next to me, come on"

He lay next to her as she ran her hands along his hair; she pulled the duvet over them and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wanna tell me about your dream?"

Michael shook his head and snuggled closer to her for protection; she smiled to herself before kissing his forehead and slowly dozing off again.


	6. Family Life Part One

**The Heart Never Lies **

Authors note: in the fic, Kim never got pregnant by Max

**Chapter Six: Family Life**

When she awoke the next morning, due to her alarm clock going off, she quickly turned it off before turning back to the little boy in her arms, who had now woken up.

"Hey, you wanna tell me about your bad dream yet?" she asked, softly.

"A big scary animal was chasing me"

"Really?"

"It was scary"

"I'll keep you safe, I promise"

"Can you play with me today?"

"I'm sorry honey; I have to go to work; but how about we watch cartoons while we have breakfast?"

"Can I have coco-pops?" he asked as they sat in the kitchen.

"I don't think I have any but how about I do you some toast with a funny face on it in ketchup?" she answered as she handed him a glass of juice, making a mental reminder to go shopping.

"Okay"

As she waited for the toast to pop, she poured herself a coffee and ate a banana; a few minutes later, they were sat on the sofa, watching 'In the Night garden'. Checking the clock on the wall, she turned the TV off and turned back to Michael.

"I have to get ready for work now sweetie; so we have to wake daddy and Phil"

"I don't want you to go to work Rachel"

"I wish I could stay and home with you and play all day but I can't"

"Will you play with me after work?"

"I'm not coming home after work today; I'm staying with Adam"

"But…who's gonna look after me if I have a bad dream?" he whimpered.

"Hey" she started as she put him on her lap. "Your daddy and Phil will be here and I'm sure daddy will let you phone me…"

"What about my story?"

"Daddy or Phil will do it"

"I want you"

"Come on, let's wake daddy"

She put him down and held his hand as they went upstairs; she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes after seeing how much Michael liked having her around again. She stood in Eddie's doorway and watched as Michael went and jumped on Eddie; he looked over noticed Rachel.

"Did he wake you?"

"He had a bad dream about midnight and wanted me; my alarm woke him up but he's had his breakfast. I'd better get a move on and wake Phil"

"Thanks Rache"

She smiled before knocking on Phil's door and waking him; an hour later, she had had her shower, styled her hair straight down with some clipped back and got changed into her black trousers, shoes, black tank top and long cream cardigan. She went downstairs and put her overnight bag with her handbag before going into the kitchen where Eddie was making himself a drink and Philip was just finishing his breakfast.

"Rachel, will you play with me now?" Michael asked as he came and stood at her feet; she picked him up and ran her hand along his face.

"I have to go to work now but if you get scared tonight, I want you to go and lie in my bed and hold my teddy; keep it safe too. Can you do that for me?"

"I promise"

"Good boy; and if you are really brave tonight, when I come home tomorrow, I'll play with you. What do you say?"

"I'll be brave"

"Me and Phil have to go now but I want you to have fun with daddy"

"Come on buddy, why don't we wave them off?" Eddie said as he held his son.

After putting her coat on grabbing their stuff, they left with Michael and Eddie waving them off. An hour later, the bell went for registration and Rachel was standing, getting some files out of the cabinet; she turned round as the door opened and Adam walked in. she smiled and put the files down as he shut the door and walked over to her; gently wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her lovingly before they stood, resting their heads together.

"I missed you last night" he said.

"I missed you too"

"You look completely shattered already"

"Michael had me up at midnight; he had a bad dream. I forgot how much energy he had"

"You had a good night then?"

"It was nice; he didn't let go of me once from the minute I got home"

"You still okay for tonight though?"

"I'm looking forward to it; although…I have to phone Michael before he goes to bed. He was upset at the thought of me not been there tonight"

"Rache…you do realise he's no relation to you, don't you? You have any responsibility for him?"

"Hi mom died six months ago; he's scared and looking for someone to help him"

"He's got Eddie hasn't he?"

She sighed and pulled away from his embrace.

"You should get to work" she said as she stared out the window.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you"

"Go…Adam…"

He reluctantly left the office as Rachel bit her lip and fought back the tears; slowly the day went by and it was now lunchtime. She was starving but wasn't looking forward to seeing Adam; it was their second argument in three days. She looked up as there was a knock on the door and her colleague, and best friend, Kim Campbell, entered.

"I brought you a sandwich; I thought you might want someone to talk to?"

"I think I do…" she sighed as Kim shut the door and handed the sandwich to her before sitting on the sofa.

"Eddie's back" Rachel said as she left the sandwich on her desk as she leant back in her chair.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday; Mel's done another runner, took Nikki and left Phil"

"How's he holding up?"

"He's quiet; they've…moved in"

"Who has?"

"Phil…Eddie and his son, Michael"

"But I thought you were with Adam?"

"I am…although for how much longer, I don't know"

"You had a fight?"

"More a disagreement; when Eddie and I was together, Michael would often spend the weekend with us and he got really attached with having me around. Seeing me yesterday, his little face lit up and he was so excited that I was going to be around again; he had a bad dream last night and he came running to me. His face when I told him I wouldn't be home tonight…of course Adam doesn't see it like that"

"What about Michael's mom?"

"She died in a car crash six months ago; all Michael wants is security and love and he feels that when he's with me"

"What are you going to do?"

"I love Adam, I do but…Eddie coming back with Michael…it's complicated and I made it worse by asking them to move in. you know he asked me to marry him?"

"Who? Adam?"

"Yeah and in the crazy, heat of the moment, I found myself saying yes" she answered as she held her hand up momentarily.

"Rache…you love Adam and I haven't seen you this happy in months; don't let Eddie coming back ruin that"

"I guess I should go and talk to him; we're supposed to be seeing each other tonight"

"You should; don't let him get away"

"How are you and Chris doing?"

"We're okay; it's early days"

"But you are happy?"

"We're taking it a day at a time; after what happened with Max…I'm not ready to go too fast"

Eventually, the afternoon went by and Rachel was waiting by her car for Adam to come out; she smiled slightly when she saw him walking over to her, head down and hands in his jeans.

"I'm sorry" the both said at the same time.

"I love you Rache and…I shouldn't have said what I did"

"Adam, I love you, not Eddie; there was something special between us, I'm not denying that but…he didn't exactly fight for me when I told him I couldn't be with him while my sister was back on the scene and pregnant with his kid. That hurt me more than you'll ever know and it took me the whole summer to get over him; I haven't spoken to my sister since then either. You make me feel special and happy and…I want to be with you; doing this job, I see troubled kids everyday and I help them and they go home and that's it but with Michael…I never had a family like that growing up and it's made me realise that I cant be so career-focused or I'll never have the opportunity to have it"

"So…what are you saying? Do you wanna have a baby?"

"I'm saying…looking after Michael is nice; it's, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, it breaks my heart. If you can't accept that he's in my life then…maybe we shouldn't be together" she ended, quietly, almost wishing he wouldn't give up on her so quickly.

"If I promise to try, can we see if we can make it work?"

"I'd really like that"

"Can I kiss you then?"

She nodded as he stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her as he gently kissed her soft lips.

"Are you still coming to mine then?"

"I'll meet you there…"

She kissed him again before they got into their separate cars; at Adam's later that evening, they were snuggled together on the sofa, watching a film. She tucked her legs under herself as Adam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead; she pulled the blanket over her as her phone started ringing. She picked it up off the table and answered as she snuggled back against Adam's chest, his hand running through her auburn hair.

"Hi Eddie"

"Sorry to disturb you"

"That's okay"

"Michael wanted to say goodnight"

"Okay, put him on"

She smiled happily and kissed Adam as she waited for Michael to come on the phone.

"Hello Rachel" Michael beamed, happily considering it was nearing his bedtime.

"Hey honey; have you been a good boy for daddy?"

"Yeah; will you play with me tomorrow?"

"I promise; what did you and daddy do today?"

"We went to the park and we went on the swings and had ice cream and pizza and crisps and chocolate…"

"Did you have lots of fun then?"

"Yeah"

"Good and have you had your bath?"

"Yeah"

"Good boy; get daddy to read your story and go to bed"

"Can I have your teddy bear tonight?"

"Course you can honey; put your daddy on and I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Michael"

She sighed as she waited for Eddie to come back on the line.

"Thanks Rache"

"No problem; I said he can have the bear out of my room. I'll see you tomorrow Eddie"

"Have fun Rache"

She ended the call and put her phone back on the table as she snuggled closer to Adam; he kissed her forehead again as they finished watching the film.


	7. Family Life Part Two

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Seven: Family Life (Part Two)**

The next afternoon, Rachel quietly opened the front door and closed it as she put her bags and coat on the banister before going into the living room where Michael hadn't looked up from the TV; she knelt behind his and scooped him into a welcoming hug.

"Rachel…" he squealed as he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her.

"Hey honey; I missed you last night. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No"

"You didn't?" she answered, her voice a little high pitched in surprise.

"No cos your bear protected me"

She couldn't help but smiled at his comment; she stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Rachel's home" he squealed, over-excitedly.

"I can see that buddy; did you have a good time?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah I did thanks; now, I seem to remember promising someone that I would play with then…I wonder who that was?"

"It was me Rachel" Michael said as he stood at her feet tugging on her trousers.

"Was it? I'm sure I said Phil" she joked.

"No, it was me; I got my toys ready" he repeated sadly but eagerly.

"Well, in that case, you won't wanna go to the park then"

"I wanna watch cartoons with you"

"Okay, go and pick which one you wanna watch first and I'll be right there"

As Michael ran back into the living room, Rachel got a coffee and looked at Eddie as he finished drying the washing up.

"He really enjoys been with you; you're a natural with him"

"He's an angel; I don't mind" she answered, truthfully, trying to defer from that feeling of regret inside.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you all day; going on about the other night and making him a special breakfast yesterday"

"It's so much easier letting my emotions show with him that it is anyone else; where's Phil?"

"Upstairs, where he's been since he got home yesterday…not really said a lot to be honest"

"I think it's this whole Melissa thing; he was really upset when I talked to him"

"Poor lad; it's the last thing he needs to deal with in the middle of his exams"

"I'll try and spend some time with him tomorrow; see if I can get him to open up more"

"I'm taking Michael to dinner with my parents so you'll have the place to yourself for a couple of hours"

"Thanks; I'd better get back in there"

Eddie smiled as Rachel went to entertain his son again; after hours of watching cartoons and playing with toys, Rachel had bathed him, read him a story and settled him in bed.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Michael?" she answered as she sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Adam?"

"He's at his house"

"Did he not want to come and play with us?"

"He did but you said he was scary and we didn't want to upset you"

"Do you like him?"

"I really, really like him…but you will always be my number 1 boy"

"I had fun today"

"So did I honey"

"Can we play again tomorrow?"

"You and daddy are going out"

"Are you and Phil coming too?"

"No, just you and daddy but we'll be here when you get home"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah…" she answered, feeling the tiredness starting to overcome her.

"Can I have your bear tonight too?"

"Course you can" she said as she gave it back to him, watching as he tucked it under his arm.

"And…will you stay with me til I fall asleep?" he asked, nervously.

"I'm not going anywhere" she said as she lay next to him, her arm around him as she kissed his forehead. When Eddie came up and while later to check on him, he smiled and covered Rachel with a blanket; hesitating for a second, he moved her fringe from her eyes and kissed her forehead, carful not to disturb either of them before leaving them to sleep.


	8. The Reconciliation Part Two

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Eight: the Reconciliation (Part Two)**

The next day, with Eddie and Michael out, Rachel took the opportunity to spend some quality time with Phil; he had barely came out of his room or said a word since he'd moved back in on the Thursday nigh. Knocking on his door, she entered and found him lying on his bed, on his side, turned away from her; she sighed and sat next to him, finally noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Phil…?"

He wouldn't answer or give her any eye contact.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me" she said, trying not to sound like his headteacher but more like his aunt and she took was trying hard to not show her emotions either.

"Why did she do it Rache?" he whispered.

"I don't know; I wish I did" she whispered back.

"I miss my sister" he admitted, finally making eye contact.

"What was she like? I haven't spoke to you mom since last year so I never got to meet her…"

"I used to look after her all the time; mom was…she'd cope during the day but…here"

He picked up his phone off the side and pulled up a photo before handing it to her as she lay down next to him.

"She's beautiful; looks just like her dad" she answered, tearfully.

"Rache…?"

"Whatever happens, you will always have me; I'm not going anywhere"

"How could she leave again? I hated her for ruining you chance of happiness with Eddie but…she made me believe she was gonna stick around"

"I don't know; she has a habit of getting people's hopes up" she started as she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper "You can't let her affect all your hard work; a couple more exams left and it'll be over…and I will be so proud of you"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you when you didn't have to take me back in"

"You have every right after what I did but I promise, it might take a few days to adjust but we will get there"

"Michael's happy; he adores you"

"He takes up a lot of energy; whatever happens, we will always be a family, no matter what"

"Thanks Rache"

"How about we find something fun to do? Try and cheer ourselves up?"

"Make chocolate brownies? Michael loves them…"

"Only if you promise _not_ to sabotage them?" she asked, referring to when he spiked the ones they made last year as an act of revenge.

"I promise"

"Let's get cooking then"

They both smiled for the first time in a few months; after a massive fight with half the ingredients, they finally got the brownies into the oven as Eddie and Michael came back.

"I see you two had fun then?" Eddie said, stating the obvious.

"You know what, I think we did; it was definitely what we needed, eh Phil?"

"Yeah; I'm gonna grab a shower Rache" Phil answered on the way out of the kitchen.

"I'll help you Rachel" Michael said.

"It's okay honey; there's a present on your bed for you. Go and find it…"

As Michael ran upstairs, Eddie helped Rachel to clean up before wiping some flour of her cheek; they stared into each others eyes before finally moving apart.

"Er…Eddie, we need to talk; I felt that kiss last night"

"I'm sorry, it was out of order"

"Yeah…it was but…thank you"

"How's Phil doing?" he asked, changing the subject rather quickly.

"He's okay…we had a good talk and it got emotional but…I think it definitely helped"

"Good; I'd better check on Michael"

"I'll go; I've gotta grab a shower anyway. Can you keep an eye on the brownies; they've got another 20 minutes?"

"Course I will"

"Thanks and Eddie…Nikki looks just like you" she said before leaving the kitchen.

She went upstairs and found Michael sitting happily on his bed; she quickly grabbed a shower before sitting on the bed with Michael as he sat on her lap.

"Did you like you present?" she asked, picking up the new 'In the Night Garden' book she had brought him.

"Yeah, will you read it to me?"

"How about we save it until tonight and go and see if the brownies are ready?"

"I like brownies"

"I know you do; Phil told me"

"Rachel? Can you play with me tomorrow?"

"I have to work but I should be able to play for a bit afterwards"

"Okay" he said, miserably.

"Hey, honey, look at me"

He slowly looked up as Rachel noticed the tears in his eyes.

"We don't need the tears; I will always find the time to play with you"

"Promise?" he sniffled.

"I promise; how about we go and get a brownie and watch cartoons?" she asked as she wiped away his fallen tears.

"With daddy and Phil too?"

"All of us; let's watch…"

"I wanna watch Kung-fu Panda" he answered before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"You sure?"

"Please can we Rachel?"

"Course we can; so no more tears"

Rachel kissed his forehead as he nodded before balancing him on her hip as they went downstairs; hours later, with Phil revising and Michael asleep – with Rachel's bear again after she had agreed to let him keep it to protect him from bad dreams – Rachel and Eddie were sat on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"So, what are you plans for tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she had a sip of her wine.

"I've gotta go into work for a couple of hours; sort out some more cover until I can get Michael sorted into another nursery closer by"

"What are you gonna do with Michael?"

"Probably take him with me"

"Do you really want to drag him round the school when you have no idea how long it will tale to sort things out?"

"I haven't really got a choice"

"I…could always have him for a couple of hours" she offered, realising straightaway that it would cause problems with her schedule and probably Adam.

"It'll be fine…thanks for offering though"

"Anytime; about last night…" she started before been interrupted which seemed to be a habit with the Lawson genes.

"I was in the wrong; you've got Adam now and I shouldn't be trying to come between you or make things awkward of difficult"

"Yes but…it was nice; reminded me of how we were together, how gentle and kind and caring you were"

"We did have some good times though…didn't we?" he asked, hesitantly.

"When we went bowling and you accused me of cheating and we…that first kiss was good, perfect even" she said, smiling at the memory.

"Our first proper date the night of Phil's birthday…"

"Stolen moments in the office" she said, making eye contact with him.

"They were the highlight of my day"

"And then I ruined our friendship and relationship by saying one stupid thing" she said, her smiled fading and tears forming in her eyes.

"You didn't; Mel did by coming back. You made sense; I couldn't not stand by her…no matter how much I wanted to be with you"

"That was one of _the_ worst days of my life; second on the list" she answered, quietly but calmly.

"And the first was…?" he asked, even though he could already guess.

"The day of the fire…" she said as she turned away from him, her gaze fixed on her wine glass.


	9. The Heartbreak Part One

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Nine: Heartbreak (Part One)**

With her head buried in a mountain of paperwork, ranging from staff appraisals to end of term reports and letters about the new intake in September, Rachel hadn't had a moment to think about the moment her and Eddie had shared the night before. That weekend had been the best in a long time; she loved Adam, she did, but deep down, she knew something was missing: that feeling Eddie gave her when he said her name of kissed her or even just by walking into the room. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing; she took the call before going fown to the foyer where Eddie was stood with Michael, who had a bag on his back.

"Rachel…" he screamed, excitedly as he ran over to her and was held in his arms.

"Hey sweetie; is everything okay Eddie?" she asked as she stood in front of him, noticing his smart suit.

"My boss wants a meeting to discuss my lack of been in work lately; I know I said I'd be okay but…I'll be an hour tops. You know I would…"

"It's fine, honestly; has he had anything to eat?"

"There's something in his bag and there a couple of toys…if he's any trouble, just give me a…"

"We'll be fine, go on; you don't wanna be late" she said, before he had a chance to finish.

"Thanks Rache; be good buddy"

"Bye daddy"

They waved him off from the foyer before she turned back to him.

"It's just me and you then honey"

"Where's Adam?"

"He's in the kitchen; why? Do you wanna see him?"

"You said he isn't scary…"

"No, he's not; shall we go and find him then?"

"Yeah"

She smiled as they made their way there whilst Michael told her all about the episode of 'In the Night Garden' he had watched after she had left; in the kitchen, Adam looked up as he heard the obvious sound of her heels walking towards him.

"Hey, I thought you were stuck in paperwork all day" he asked after giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Eddie has an emergency meeting with him head about his work, or lack of rather but…Michael wanted to say hello"

"Hello Michael…" Adam said.

"Do you like Rachel?" he asked as Rachel smiled.

'_You're gonna get a lecture from a 5 year old, you know?'_ she thought.

"I do; I really like her"

"She's my best friend" he said with a big smiled on his face as he hugged her.

"You're mine too honey" she said, kissing his forehead.

"And she said I'll always be her number 1 boys" he said, looking back at Adam with his head resting on Rachel's shoulder.

"Course you will" Adam said.

"And my daddy still loves her; he told me he kissed her"

Rachel's smiled faded as she looked at Adam.

"Er, honey, can you go and sit up to that table and play with your toys for me? I'll be right here" she said, trying hard not to cry.

She put him down and watched him as he sat down and started playing before turning back to her fiancée.

"Did he kiss you?"

"He…kissed my forehead; I was tired and I'd fallen asleep with Michael and he…covered me with a blanket and kissed me"

"Did you want him to?"

"No"

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" he asked, both of their eyes filling up with glistening tears.

"I love _you_; I want _you_" she said, taking a step forward and resting her hand on his chest as he rested one on top of hers.

"No, you love the idea of been with someone; I've see the way your face lights up when you talk about him and Michael. It's not me you want…"

"It is; I want to be with you. I wanna be your wife; you've made a big difference to my life. I don't wanna lose you"

"Rache…I love you but…I can't compete with your connection or your history"

"I'm not asking you to; please Adam? I love you; I want to be with you. I want us to be happy…"

"Say you'll move in with me?"

"I…I thought you were gonna move into mine?" she asked, still trying not to let the emotions overspill.

"Move in with me?" he repeated.

"What about Michael? He's had enough upset as it is…"

"Fine; then…it's over"

"No, please Adam? Don't do this…" she wept, well aware that she was letting her hard exterior fall and that Michael was watching.

"It's over and…I quit; I'll do the lunch shift and then I'm gone"

"I'll do anything; please don't go?"

"I can do this Rache; I can't watch you toy with your emotions everyday, knowing that the longer it goes on, the harder it's gonna be. It's not me you want or need to be with…it's Eddie" he wept, placing a gentle farewell kiss on her lips before going into the store cupboard.

After a few minutes of leaning against the counter and crying her heart out, she felt a hand tugging her trousers; she looked down and saw Michael with tears in his eyes also, scared he had upset her. She picked him up and help him close as she tried to regain her posture; she wiped her eyes before picking up his bag and heading to the office where she bumped into Phil on the way. Seeing how red and puffy her eyes were, he followed her upstairs where he settled Michael up to the table with his toys before hading her a glass of water and a box of tissues as he sat next to her.

"What's happened?"

"It's over…me and Adam"

"Why?"

"Because of Eddie…I love him Phil"

"It's gonna be okay; do you want me to look after her for a bit?"

"No, I'm gonna take him home; I don't wanna deal with the likes of Steph Haydock and Grantly Budgen!"

"I'll help you with your stuff and come back and with you; I only had one exam today and that was this morning"

"Thanks Phil"

He gave his aunt a reassuring hug before helping her to get hers and Michael's stuff together; at home, with Eddie informed and Phil entertaining Michael downstairs, Rachel lay in her pyjamas in her bed and cried herself to sleep - upset with herself for stuffing up her one chance of happiness with her perfect man – little knowing happiness was just around the corner.


	10. The Heartbreak Part Two

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Ten: The Heartbreak (Part Two)**

The rest of the day went by and Rachel didn't move once; she sniffled as she heard her door creaking open. She reluctantly looked at the clock: 12:30am.

'Only one person that it can be' she thought.

She turned over and, sure enough, there was Michael; she held her hand out for him before he got in next to her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, softly but emotionally exhausted and drained.

"Yeah"

"What was it about?"

"You were angry and shouted at me and you left…"

"I'm not going anywhere" she reassured him, trying not to cry again.

"Did…I upset you Rachel?" he asked, nervously.

"No…"

"But you and Adam were shouting like daddy and the other lady did"

"It wasn't your fault; get some sleep honey"

"I'm sorry Rachel" he whispered.

She buried her face in his hair as she held him close and fought back the tears. When she had awoke again, she had slept right through her alarm; she sighed and left Michael sleeping before pulling on her dressing gown and going downstairs, going to work was the last thing on her mind. She went into the kitchen and sat up to the breakfast bar as Eddie gave her a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"I phoned in sick for you; Phil's walked in…we didn't wanna disturb you"

"Thanks"

"He filled me in on what happened; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place"

"Forget about it"

"You really did love him, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, knowing if she spoke any louder, the tears would start again.

"Can I do anything?"

"No…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No…"

"Okay…"

"Why do I always do this?"

"Do what?" he asked as they made eye contact.

"Get my hopes up…open up my heart…tell him everything…let him in and set myself up for a fall?" she answered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault; you deserved to be loved and happy"

"I'm an idiot" she said as she put her head in her hands, leaning against the counter.

Eddie hesitated for a minute before pulling her into a tight embrace, half expecting her to pull away instantly by she didn't; she buried her head against him as she let her emotions out again. They stayed in each other's arms until Michael came down a short while later; Rachel pulled away, dried her eyes and picked him up.

"I still love you Rachel" Michael said.

"Thanks honey"

"Can I have some funny face toast?"

"Course you can"

"Why are you crying Rachel?" he asked as he wiped away her tears whilst Eddie put the bread into the toaster.

"I'm just upset; Adam had to go away and I didn't want him to go"

"I'll look after you" he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She knew she couldn't blame Michael; he didn't know the impact he would cause by saying something so innocent…deep down, she knew that having Michael and Phil and Eddie around would help to ease the pain somehow.


	11. Hope

**The Heart Never Lies**

Author's note: Was listening to Boyzone's 'When the Going Gets Tough' and Miley Cyrus' 'One in a Million' whilst writing this and I think it suited the confusion Rachel was feeling. Not a long chapter but I promise the next will be the best so far and include some very special bits.

**Chapter Eleven: Hope**

After trying to distract herself with Michael, Rachel got changed into her combats, white t-shirt, black jumper and trainers before running a brush through her hair and tying it back, something she never did. She manage to slip out without Michael noticing before sitting in her silver sports car; she sighed and put her belt on before turning the key in the ignition and reversing off the drive. She fought back the tears as she stood outside Adam's door, waiting for him to answer; she shivered from the cold as she cursed at herself for not picking up her coat. She looked up as Adam opened the door and stared at her; he knew she was hurt just as much as he was…he only had to take one look to realise it.

"Can we talk…please?" she asked, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her again.

"You'd better come in then"

He stepped aside and let her in before shutting the door and following her into the living room where she stood in front of the fire, arms still around her as she tried to get warm.

"Here…" he said as he threw a blanket around her after he'd noticed how cold she was.

"Thanks"

"You said you wanted to talk?" he asked as they sat on the sofa at opposite ends.

"I blew off work yesterday and today; I couldn't get you off my mind" she admitted.

"Rache…"

"Adam…I love you; I've never stopped for one minute. I didn't ask for him to come back but…I can't throw him out, not when they have anywhere else to go. It's not fair on Michael…or Phil either; I will do anything, please?"

"I went to your office"

"When?"

"Not long after our fight but you'd already gone; I watched you drive away…"

"Why…why did you go to my office?"

"To say sorry; I blew it out of proportion and gave you an impossible ultimatum"

"I don't want us to be over, I don't; I love you and I love the idea of us settling down and been married"

"But you don't like the idea of not been in that house; how can we have a future if you can't let go?" he asked, honestly, as she snuggled against him in his arms.

"I'll work it out…please, I need you"

"Rache…as much as I love you…I can't, don't, expect you to leave everything for me. You love that house and you've worked so hard to get it; it's me with the insecurities and the jealousy and the paranoia, not you"

"I'll move out; I'll live with you but please…just give me another chance?"

"I don't think we should live together…"

"Fine" she said, her heart sinking into her stomach and the tears forming in her eyes, as she stood up and shrugged the blanket onto the sofa before heading to the door.

"But…" he started as he took her hand and spun her back round to face him as he stood in front of her. "Let's just enjoy each other's company first; see how we go?"

"I'd like that…really like that"

He stepped forward and cupped her hands in his as he stared into her delicate, yet, hurt eyes; gently, he brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears as he slowly leant in. the kiss started slowly and gently until passion overtook; he lifted her up and wrapped her tightly around his waist before starting the journey up the stairs. His lips never breaking from hers once as he laid her on his bed and kissed her vigorously, she stopped and sat up.

"I'm sorry; it was a bad idea coming here. I thought it was what I wanted but…I'm sorry"

She quickly left the room, ran downstairs, out the house and into the car before Adam had a chance to stop her; she drove back to her house where Michael was looking through the window, waiting for her to return. He jumped into her arms as she shut the door with her foot; when Eddie came out of the kitchen, she stared at him, not taking her eyes off him for a second as she moved to stand in front of her.

"Rache…?"

"It's you…"

"What's me?" he asked, confused and slightly apprehensive of getting his hopes up.

"It's you…that I want" she repeated, smiling happily.


	12. THe Reconciliation Part Three

**The Heart Never Lies**

Author's note: So this the chapter some people have been waiting for; there are going to be some magical moments. Was listening to Miley Cyrus' 'Always Find Your Way Back Home' and it was perfect for Rachel and Eddie finally reuniting and showing true love never fails…and neither does the heart.

**Chapter Twelve: The Reconciliation (Part Three)**

"_It's you…"_

"_What's me?" _

"_It's you…that I want"_

The last three sentences played round and round in Eddie's mid as it finally registered that she'd chosen him and Michael over Adam.

"Are you sure?"

"I want…you; Adam was…we'll talk later. Michael, honey, why don't you go and pick a DVD to watch and we'll be in in a minute?"

As Michael ran back into the living room, Edie stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist; he stared into her hazel eyes and pulled her hair free of the bobble, letting it frame her face perfectly. He leant in and rested his forehead against hers as their breathing slowed; with his lips moving closer and closer, her stomach was doing somersaults until…

"I've found one Rachel" Michael called from the living room.

She sighed and looked at him.

"Later" she whispered.

Rachel smiled as she took his hand and led him into the living room to watch 'Finding Nemo' with Michael; shortly after four, Rachel was in the when Phil came home.

"Hey Phil, good day?" she asked as he got a can of Pepsi from the fridge and sat down as Rachel sat next to him.

"Yeah, not bad; Mr Mead asked me to give you these…he needs signatures" he said as he handed her a folder from his bag.

"Thanks"

"How are you doing? I was worried when you didn't come to work; at least until spoke to Eddie"

"I'll be fine; Adam and I…are _not_ going to get back together. We have talked and I decided…he wasn't who I was meant to be with"

"So…?"

"Maybe; but listen, thank you…for looking after me yesterday"

"Anytime; after everything you've done for me over the last year…are you gonna be in tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"And Adam?"

"Is gone; I'm going to readvertise the position. I'm just angry with myself for…pushing myself to move on and…"

"You deserve to be happy Rache and he did make you happy but…everyone knew who you were meant to be with"

"Right now, I'm just focusing on you and Michael and the job; you've both been through enough"

"And so have you; more than most heads have to go through"

"Yeah, well…" she said before walking back to the sink; she looked out the window as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled and turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder; she snuggled against Eddie as he kissed her hair and held her tight in his arms.

"I'll do dinner tonight"

"I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat something"

"I'm not hungry" she repeated before going upstairs and lying back in her bed.

She knew she wanted Eddie but Phil was right, she did love Adam and a part of her still did, but she also knew that as long as she was with him, she'd be lying to herself. She heard the door opening and closing again before there was a dip in the bed behind her; she turned over and found Eddie, staring at her with his sympathetic eyes.

"Hiding up here isn't going to help" he said as he moved her hair away from her face.

"I need some time alone"

"What you need is to have something to eat, have some fun and settle Michael before we have a very large drink, or two, that we'll regret in the morning"

"I just wanna sleep"

"Well, I insist; where's that feisty, play hard-to-get woman gone? The one that I fell in love with?"

"She left when her heart got broken and she had a hell of a lot to deal with last term"

"But I'm here now…" he said as he leant in and kissed her softly and gently on her lips.

"Eddie…don't…" she said pulling away, knowing she was emotional and upset and she didn't want it to be like that for their first time back together.

"Just come downstairs; Michael wants to show you something and…"

"I'll be down in a minute…just let me get my head together"

"Okay"

As Eddie left the room, Rachel sighed and sat up as she ran her fingers through her auburn hair before getting up; she went down to the living room where she sat on the sofa with Michael on her lap.

"I did you a picture Rachel" he said as he handed her the piece of paper. "It's me and you and daddy and Phil"

"It's beautiful, thank you" she said as she kissed his forehead and held him close.

"Where's Phil?" she asked Eddie as he sat next to her and handed her a glass of red wine.

"Getting Chinese; you need cheering up…"

"I'm sorry for been…all over the place"

"That's okay; you deserve to be happy and I wanna be the one that makes you happy. Later, we can sit and talk or watch a film or something"

"Sounds perfect…" she said, looking at him, her hand along Michael's hair.

Later that evening, with Michael tucked up in bed, Rachel and Eddie were sat on the sofa, on their second bottle or wine; she snuggled against him in his arms as she rested her head on his chest.

"I think I'm going to have a heck of a hangover in the morning" she said.

"But you're having fun, letting your hair down, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am; even if I'm gonna end up regretting it in the morning when I'm sat in the office, trying to make sense of the paperwork on my desk"

"You sure you wanna go in? Your emotions are still all over the place"

"Not really and I'm definitely not looking forward to the comments from Steph and Grantly but I can't hide away forever; I have to go in"

"Just be yourself; it's none of their business what you do in your own time. You're Rachel Mason and no one can stand in your way; that is the one thing I've learnt about you…"

"You always did know how to make me smile…" she said, looking up at him.

He put her drink on the table next to him before resting his hand on her cheek as he leant in and kissed her delicately; she moaned softly as his tongue brushed against hers and let herself lean backwards on the sofa with Eddie lying on top.

"Not here…" she whispered =, gasping for air as she looked at him.

"Upstairs?" he asked as he started to place light kisses on the crook of her neck – her weak spot; with all the energy she could muster, she raised her hand to his chain and lifted it to meet her gaze.

"I…should go to bed; no doubt Michael will have me up again around midnight and I'm gonna have to be up early in the morning…"

"Rache…"

"Eddie…I'm going to bed…alone"

"I just wanna hold you in my arms…"

"But if I let you, I'm gonna find it very hard to resist the urge to kiss you; I am kind drunk, exhausted and…nervous about going into work tomorrow and…been alone with you right now"

"Okay but am I allowed to miss you?" he asked quietly, planting a kiss on her lips as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Absolutely; see you in the morning?"

"You bet; sweet dreams Rache…"

"Night Eddie"

She placed a final kiss on his cheek before struggling up the stairs with blurred vision and the wine going straight to her head; eventually, she manage to reach her room and the comfort of her bed where she drifted off the minute her head hit the pillow, a small smile forming across her face…now she was happy.


	13. The Hangover from Hell

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Hangover from Hell**

With the sun glaring through the curtains, and the alarm clock ringing at a hundred volumes louder than normal, Rachel groaned and held her head in her hands as she sat up, reaching across to turn the noise off; she knew that second bottle of wine was a vary bad idea. She turned her head slightly as her door opened and Eddie walked in with a tray; he sat next to her and handed her the aspirin and water before giving her the cup of coffee.

"Why did you let me drink so much last night?" she moaned.

"There was no stopping you; you kept topping up your glass when you thought I wasn't looking"

"How the hell am I gonna drive in this state? Or even function?"

"Why don't you see if Kim can pick you up? If anyone asks, you've got car trouble"

"God, this is so not a good thing" she groaned as Eddie laughed. "Hey, it's not funny" she said, playfully hitting him before groaning again.

"Get your coffee down you; it'll help"

"I think I'm gonna…"

She gave him the cup before running into her en-suite and throwing up; Eddie stood in the doorway and smiled, mockingly, as she turned round.

"You know what? Stuff it; phone in sick again, I'm going back to bed"

"Is Rachel Mason skiving off work?" he teased as she got back into bed with him lying next to her, the tray on the floor.

"I really don't care; Chris can manage for another day"

"But all that stuff you were saying last night…?"

"Not that I can remember it all but it can wait until tomorrow; let's just have a…family day. Phil's not in school and…I've missed you"

"It's nice seeing you smile again; I like this new care-free attitude…makes a change"

"That's one thing Adam did for me…he made me realise I had to start having fun again outside of that place…I haven't done since you left"

Okay, I'm gonna go and make that call and grab a shower…get some sleep"

"Thanks…Eddie"

He kissed her softly before leaving the room; she dozed off for a while until she felt a body climb in next to her. Opening her eyes, she found Michael lying next to her, staring at her; she smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Why are you not at work Rachel?" he asked.

"I have a sore head and a bad tummy so I'm staying at home again"

"I like it when you're at home"

"Me too honey; did you have a bad dream last night?"

"No"

"Good; daddy's still in the shower so why don't you lie with me for a bit?"

"I'm hungry"

"Okay, we'd better get you something to eat then"

"It's okay Rache, go back to sleep; I'll get it" Eddie said as he came back into the room, dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thanks Eddie"

"Come on buddy; let's leave Rachel to get some sleep"

Rachel smiled and slowly drifted back off as Eddie and Michael left the room; a few hours later, she had a shower and pulled on her jeans and hoodie before going downstairs. She kissed Michael – who was watching cartoons – before going into the kitchen where she stood in Eddie's arms as they kissed.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah; I can't believe its lunch time already"

"How about something to eat?"

"Perfect"

"Oh, you had a call from Kim; she's gonna pop round in a bit and pick up the paperwork"

"She's gonna know I'm not ill"

"Who cares? You deserve the time off…especially after everything you've been through" he said as he made a start on her dinner.

"Where's Phil?"

"Out…went to the shops; how's the head?"

"Still sore but bearable" she answered as she sat on a stool with a drink.

"Good; so, how are you feeling…emotionally?"

"Er, I'm…I'm trying to forget my upset and think about the happiness but…it's not easy. I look at you and Michael and I know I can have a family and happiness but…considering Adam and I have only been split up two days, it feels wrong"

"It's only natural; Rache, you deserve to be happy but you have to think about what you truly want. I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready…"

"I want you, I do, that's one thing I'm sure of; love looking after Michael and waking up knowing you're here too. I'm, just, not one for airing my feelings and emotions to anyone, you know that?"

"I know; Michael, dinner's ready" he called as he put the plates on the breakfast bar. He lifted his son onto the stool before joining them; a short while later, Eddie had taken Michael to the park and Phil was still out when the front door went. Rachel took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair before opening the door.

"Hi Kim"

"Not a bad time, is it?"

"No, everyone's out; come in"

She showed her through to the living room before making her a coffee and handing it to her as they sat on the sofa.

"What's going on? It won't go any further than me…"

"Er, me and Adam are over"

"Since when?"

"Monday; and I might be…a little hungover"

"You? Hungover?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I got drunk, really drunk last night; Eddie and I were talking and…"

"Are you back together or…?"

"We're not anything yet; I was all set to come into work but I couldn't face it"

"Everyone's just worried about you, that's all; I mean, you just disappeared without anyone knowing and skiving off work…this isn't you Rache"

"I know, believe me, I do know; my head is all over the place Kim"

"I'm not surprised with everything you've been through lately"

"I have no idea why I'm feeling like this or what I'm going to do"

"You have worked solidly for nearly three years to keep that school going; and come on, you got Bolton Smilie, of all people, to stay and respect you. Not many heads can say that…"

"I thought that place was the only thing to work for but…in doing so, I've forgotten how to have a personal or social life of some sort"

"Now's the time to start; Chris and I have got everything covered. Take the rest of the week off, go away for a few days, clear your head and figure out what you want"

"I couldn't…"

"You can; you need a break"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"We wouldn't offer if we did"

"Maybe I could do with a few days away; as lovely as Michael is, him waking me up most nights isn't helping"

"He comfortable with you then?" she asked as they finished their drinks and out the cups on the table.

"Yeah, anything he wants, it's me he comes to; I think he just misses the mom influence in his life…and if I'm honest, I kinda like playing that role in his life"

"If it makes you happy then why not? I'd better head back; get the paperwork to Chris"

"Yeah; you won't say anything will you?"

"My lips are sealed; as far as they are concerned, you've got the flu"

"Thanks Kim"

"I'll see myself out"

She picked up the folder before leaving as Rachel lay down on the sofa and slowly dozing off; her head still thumping a little and her mind all confused.


	14. The Family Afternoon

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Fourteen: Family Afternoon**

When Eddie returned a while later, after bumping into Phil and leaving them at the park, he quietly entered the living room and kissed her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and sat up slightly so he could sit behind her, resting her head on his lap as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Where's Michael?"

"At the park with Phil; he wanted to stay longer. Did Kim come?"

"Yeah; she's suggested I take the rest of the week off, maybe go away for a few days"

"Not a bad idea"

"Eddie, how drunk was I last night?"

"We didn't do anything, just kissed; how are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little confused, and tired. I don't know what I'm so exhausted"

"You're not used to running around after Michael; how about I get my parents to have him tomorrow night? Give you a break and us a chance to relax?"

"Don't do it just for me; spending all day sleeping isn't helping either"

"Let's change that; let's do something together…something fun"

"Like what?" she asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"I dunno, anything; what do you wanna do?"

"You know what we have done in a while?"

"What?"

"Let me beat your ass at bowling"

"For your information, I let you win that game"

"You liar; I won fair and square"

"By cheating, more like" he teased.

"I did not cheat; you are just a sore loser"

"We'll see; how about we watch a film?"

"Fly Away Home?"

"I've never seen it"

"How have you not seen it? It's a classic; I love it"

"Then we'll watch it; you set it up and I'll get the drinks and popcorn"

"I'll have a Pepsi; there is no way I'm drinking again tonight!"

"You sure?"

"I'm still suffering from last night"

"Pepsi it is then"

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; when Michael and Phil came home, they were still watching the film. Michael ran over and climbed onto Rachel's lap as he kissed her and snuggled against her to doze off.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked as the film finished and Eddie turned the TV off and looked at her.

"I think I'll stick to what I like but it's nice to see you happy"

"Thank you…for cheering me up"

"Anything to see you smiling again; this depressed version of you doesn't suit you. I didn't like it when you were been blackmailed or when I was with Melissa"

"Everyday since you left, I've blamed myself for turning you down on my first day back because if I hadn't have, Mel wouldn't have got pregnant"

"I'm here now"

"I know; I'll do dinner tonight"

"I don't mind doing it"

"You can help"

Rachel gently laid Michael on the sofa, covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead before she and Eddie went into the kitchen. After dinner, whilst Eddie and Phil washed up, Rachel bathed Michael before holding his hand as they went into his room.

Rachel…can you play with me tomorrow?"

"Course I can; in you get" she said as she pulled the duvet back and over him as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Did you have fun at the park with Phil?"

"He pushed me high on the swings and we went on the slides too and he took me to the shops and we had chocolate and…"

He pulled a bag out from under his pillow and gave it to her.

"What's this honey?"

"Phil brought it for me to give you for looking after me"

"You didn't have to; I love looking after you" she said as she pulled out a teddy from the bag.

"I took yours so now you won't be lonely when you go to sleep"

"Thank you; what story do you want tonight?"

"Bob the Builder"

"Okay"

After he was asleep, she kissed his forehead before leaving the room; she went down to the kitchen where Phil and Eddie were just finishing up.

"He gave it to you then?" Phil asked.

"Gave you what?" Eddie asked, confused as he turned round.

"Your son asked Phil to buy me a present for looking after him; kinda sweet really"

"He really likes you; you should've seen his face. He really wanted to get you something special and…how could I say no to his cute face?" Phil said as he stood in front of his aunt.

"Thanks Phil" she said as she hugged her nephew as Eddie left the room.

"Hey, Rache, how are you really doing?"

"Honestly, not good but I'm getting there; when's your next exam?"

"Next week"

"How do you fancy getting away for a few days?"

"Are you not working?"

"I've got the rest of the week off; and lying around this place isn't helping me"

"Is going away really going to help though?"

"Maybe, maybe not; I need something to keep me busy"

"Well, how about we all go somewhere tomorrow…as a family?"

"Are you not seeing Ros?"

"After what happened last week, we're steering clear of each other; we could go bowling?"

He looked at Rachel, confused as she chuckled slight.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, the last time I went bowling was the night you bailed on Eddie and I, and I totally thrashed home but…that was when Eddie and I had our first kiss"

"Bowling it is then…and Michael loves the arcade too so it'll be fun for all of us"

"Thanks Phil" she said, hugging her nephew again before he went upstairs. She went in to the living room where she sat in Eddie's arms as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine; so, what do you think about Michael getting me a present?" she asked she put the bear on his lap.

"It's cute; I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly and…he adores and loves you, just as much as his daddy does"

"How can you be so sure you love me? A week ago, you were with my sister?"

"Because I've never stopped…" he said, gently lifting her head to meet his eye line as he leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"But…"

She silenced by his lips once more; she allowed the kiss to deepen further before she stood up and held her hand out.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he stood and took her hand, not wanting to push her too far, too quick.

She nodded before leading him upstairs and into her bedroom; a while later, she was fast asleep as Eddie lay watching her.

"I love you Rachel Mason" he whispered as he dozed off, Rachel in his arms.


	15. The Perfect Day

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Perfect Day**

"Rachel, Rachel" Michael yelled as he ran into her room and jumped onto the bed. "Rachel…"

"Yes honey" she answered, still half asleep but her eyes now open. "What's wrong?"

"Where's daddy? He's not in his room" he asked.

"Hey, it's okay; he's in the bathroom, having a shower. Can you hear the water running?"

Michael nodded as Rachel wiped away his tears.

"Now, let's get you some breakfast and then we later, we are all going out"

"Where are we going?" he asked as they sat up to the breakfast bar with their breakfast.

"We are going to go bowling and to the arcade and we can get chips too…"

"Is Phil coming too?"

"Yeah, all of us"

"I like playing with you"

"Me too Michael" she said as Eddie came into the room and kissed his son and Rachel before getting a drink.

"Everything okay?"

"He got a little upset when he woke up and you weren't in your room" she winked.

"I'm never gonna leave you buddy, I promise"

"I've finished, can I go and watch cartoons now?"

"Course you can honey"

Rachel helped him down before he ran off as Eddie sat in the seat his son had been sitting in.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Perfect with you holding me"

"Good, you looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna move; you had this little smile on your face"

"I was happy; you…make me happy. I forgot to ask, with everything else going on, how did you meeting go on Monday?"

"Erm, not good; I was…sacked"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've had enough going on; it's not that big a deal"

"It is; Eddie, what are you going to do?"

"I'll find another as soon as I get Michael sorted.

"I'm sorry; is there anything I can do?"

"You been here is enough; honestly, let's just have fun today, eh?"

"Okay" she smiled as he leant in for another kiss.

Later that morning, they arrived at the bowling alley where they had a lot of fun and laughter as Rachel thrashed Eddie again; afterwards they had some chips before spending a couple of hours in the arcade. By the time they had got home, Michael was completely worn out and falling asleep; Rachel carried him upstairs and settled him in bed before going downstairs where Eddie handed her a coffee as they sat on the sofa.

"He's out for the night; I think we've worn him out" she said.

"We do have that affect on people; did you have fun?"

"It did help a little; I was thinking and, you can say no if you want but, I might have a solution to your job situation"

"And what's that then?"

"Come back to Waterloo Road; we didn't replace you as a Math's teacher and I know it might be weird but it's better than nothing and at least if there's a problem with Michael, you know I'll understand or help out…"

"Rache…are you sure?"

"Everyone's missed you and you know, it'll be nice having you around and…I mean, there would be no point in starting until September but it gives you plenty of time to sort out a School place for Michael. I can speak to the LEA first thing on Monday morning…"

"Rache…I'd love to come back…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah; I've missed the place and I've missed you"

"So you'll come back then?"

"What do you think?"

She smiled and sat in his arms as they kissed lovingly; a few hours later, they were lying in her bed in their nightwear after deciding to watch a film when there was a knock on the door.

"What's up Phil?" she said, knowing it had to be him seeing as Michael was still asleep and he would just enter rather than knocking.

"You got a sec Rache? Sorry I didn't realise you were…it can wait" he said, retreating back out the door.

"Phil, it's fine; we weren't doing anything. What's up?"

"Er, just letting you know I was gonna be out tomorrow" he answered before leaving completely.

"I think we may have embarrassed him" Eddie stated obviously as they held back the laughter.

"We weren't doing anything wrong; it's just nice lying in your arms again" she said as she snuggled against him closer so he could kiss her forehead and run his fingers through her hair.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow? Only three days until you go back to work"

"I'm trying to not think about that; I just wanna enjoy the time we've got together. We've still got another month before school finishes and even then, there's still loads of work to do and…"

"How about Saturday night, we get my parents to have Michael and I'll cook us a really special meal? We'll give Phil the money to go out or something?"

"You don't need to, honestly; I'm happy spending time together like this. I don't need special meals or fobbing Michael off on your parents just to spend time together; this is all I want?"

"You sure?"

"Eddie, it's what I want"

"Okay then…I have to go into work and sort all my stuff out tomorrow; are you gonna be okay to look after Michael for a few hours?"

"No problem; I might let him back cookies or something"

"He'll like that"

"I will too; it makes a change to have somebody to care about that…won't break my heart"

"I won't hurt you again, I promise"

"It wasn't your fault; I was the one that ended it, not you"

"But I should've fought for you; we had everything worked out…"

"It wasn't practical though; it had to end. It was the only way…no matter how in love I was with you, that baby came first"

"I'm sorry; is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"No, you're here, that's enough" she answered as she buried her face into his chest as they finished watching the film.


	16. The Dilemma

**The Heart Never Lies**

Author's note: I know this is a long chapter but once I started typing, I couldn't stop, I had so many ideas for this chapter and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Dilemma**

The next day, with Eddie and Phil out, Rachel helped Michael to make Chocolate Chip Cookies before they sat watching cartoons again while the cookies were baking.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah honey?" she asked, looking at him.

"Are you my new mommy?" he asked, quietly as if his heart would burst from emotion if he spoke any louder.

Rachel stared at him in shock; she looked into his eyes and could instantly tell that that was what he wanted.

"Do you want me to be?"

"I like you; you play with me and look after me and read me a story and watch cartoons with me and tuck me in and…"

"Michael, honey, I would love to be your mommy but it's up to your daddy"

"But daddy loves you"

"I know; we'll see what he says when he gets home, eh?"

"When will our cookies be ready to eat?"

"Not long; why don't you play with your toys while I make a phone call?"

"Okay Rachel"

"Good boy"

She kissed his forehead before he sat on the floor as she made the call; a short while later, she and Kim were sat on the sofa with a drink while Michael played happily.

"How are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Better; I wanted to get your opinion before I speak to the LEA on Monday?"

"You're not going to resign again are you? Cos you can't throw your career away because of Adam…" Kim started, concerned for her friend's state of mind.

No, it's nothing like; I've been thinking and the school is paying out more money for substitute teachers than we are for actual ones so…how would you feel if…Eddie was to come back to Waterloo Road?"

"I thought he had another job?"

"He did…but his boss was fed up with him having a lot of time off because of Michael so…"

"Are you okay with him coming back? It took months to get over him…"

"We're doing great, really great; he needs a job, we have an opening and you know, he'll only be a maths teacher but it's better than nothing"

"Are you back together than?"

"Not officially or anything; a day at a time and getting to know each other again"

"Then…it'll be great having him back"

"What's been said in the staffroom?" she asked as she had some of her coffee.

"They've noticed that Adam's gone and they are speculating about why you're off when, unless you're on a course, you're always there"

"They're gonna find out soon enough, I suppose; Eddie obviously wont start until September but at least the staff will have all summer to get the gossip out of the way if we tell them on the last day"

"As long as you're happy?"

"I am; Michael, honey, I'm just going into the kitchen with Kim. You can watch cartoons if you want"

"Okay Rachel"

With Michael occupied, Rachel and Kim went and sat up to the breakfast bar with a pack of chocolate digestives.

"He seems like a sweet boy?"

"He is, even when he's waking me up at midnight most nights because of a bad dream. He asked me if I was his new mommy…?"

"Wow, really? What did you say?"

"It's up to his dad, not me"

"Do you want to be that person in his life?"

"Maybe; you know, I look after him and play with his toys with him and watch cartoons that I don't understand and…he loves me been there to comfort him in the middle of the night. He even got Phil to buy me a present to say thank you…"

"Aw, how cute"

"He's a great kid and I'd do anything for him; I might sound mad? Adam and I haven't even been split up a week yet and I'm playing happy families with Eddie and Michael"

"It makes a change; you're usually so serious that you don't talk about your feelings or anything…"

"I'm not about to share every detail of my personal life inn the staffroom; I, just, wanna be happy"

"You deserve it after the year you've had; I should get back. If you're happy with Eddie coming back then go for it"

"Thanks; I will definitely see you first thing Monday morning for senior management meeting"

"Okay; I'll see myself out"

"Thanks Kim"

As Kim left, Michael ran into the kitchen as Rachel took the cookies off the baking tray and onto a plate.

"Can I have one now Rachel?" he asked as he stood at the side of her.

"Not yet, they're still too hot; don't you want to watch cartoons anymore?"

"No; when's daddy gonna be home?"

"H won't be long honey"

"_Is_ he coming home?" he whimpered.

"Of course he is"

"I want daddy" he cried as he ran out the room and upstairs; Rachel followed and found him lying in his bed with the duvet over his head as the tears fell. She sighed and gently moved the duvet; she lay on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy is coming home, I promise" she said, kissing his forehead.

"When?"

"Real soon; remember what he said yesterday? He's never gonna leave you, ever; he loves you honey and I do too"

"Promise?" he sniffled as he looked up at her.

"I promise"

He snuggled against her as she watched him slowly dozing off; when Eddie returned, he stood in the doorway, watching as Rachel awoke. She quietly got off the bed and stood in his arms as they looked at Michael.

"Eddie…we need to talk"

"What about? Has something happened?"

"No, we just…need to talk; some on…" she held his hand as they went downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"Earlier, Michael asked me if I was his new mommy"

"He did? What did you say?"

"That it was up to you; I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him and been able to spend time with you again is great but…we're not anything at the minute and I don't want him to get too attached and then should we get together and split up again, he'll be the one affected the most…"

"Okay, first of all, I've not pushed you into anything because I know it's way too soon after splitting up with Adam bit I love you; I don't want anyone else but you. If Michael wants you to be his new mommy then I am more than happy to let you have that role in his life…"

Rachel could feel the tears in her eyes from his words.

"But…" she was silenced by Eddie's fingers on her lips before she had a chance to continue.

"I _want_ you to have that role; I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready for a relationship but in the meantime, I'm here for anything you need"

"Thank you" she whispered as he wiped away her tears before they had a chance to fall down her cheeks.

"How has he been this morning?" he asked as he put his arm around her and pulled his arm around her and pulled her close to snuggle against him.

"We had a few tears; he was scared that you wouldn't be coming back for him. I managed to get him to calm down after a few minutes and then he fell asleep; I've never seen him that upset before…"

"It's hardly surprising really when you think about it; his mom died and he was stuck with me and Mel and she left and when I was with you he got used to you been around and…"

"I'm not going anywhere; I like been in your arms"

"And I like you been in my arms" he answered as he kissed her forehead softly.

"I've been thinking; do you think your mom and dad will have Michael for the weekend?" she asked a while later they were prepping the dinner in the kitchen.

"Don't see any reason why they wouldn't; what did you have in mind?"

"We want Michael to feel like this is his home, right? And that we're not going anywhere?"

"Yeah?" he answered, unsure of where it was heading.

"Well, his room isn't exactly decorated is it? It doesn't look like a 5 year olds bedroom and is it really surprising that he's having nightmares every night?"

"True; are you sure you're okay with decorating though? This is your house after all"

"No…" she paused, causing Eddie to panic slightly "It's _our_ house" she smiled as she looked at him; he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips before the front door closing interrupted them.

"That you Phil?" she asked.

"Who else? Where's Michael?" he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm here Phil" he beamed as he ran into the room and jumped into his arms.

"Phil, mate, can you give us a couple of minutes with Michael please?" Eddie asked as he and Rachel turned round.

"Course; I'll go and set cartons up for him"

He put Michael down before leaving; the little boy looked up at Rachel and Eddie as they knelt in front of him.

"Am I in trouble daddy?" he asked, quietly and sadly.

"No buddy, you're not in trouble; we just wanted to talk to you. I want you to know that me and Rachel, and Phil, are not going anywhere; we love you buddy and nothing is going to change that"

"Promise?" he asked, looking at Rachel for some kind of confirmation.

"We promise honey; I know it might feel like everyone leaves you but I'll always be here and anything you don't understand or you want to know, you can ask me or daddy or Phil, okay?" Rachel said, confirming what Eddie had said.

"Okay Rachel; can I have a hug now?"

"Come here honey"

He stood in her arms as she kissed his forehead before looking at her.

"I'm sorry for crying"

"That's okay; why don't you have a cookie and take one in for Phil while you watch cartoons?" she said as she stood up and handed him two cookies. He nodded before leaving the room as Rachel stood in Eddie's arms and snuggled against him.

"You were brilliant with him" he said, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't overstep the mark, did I?"

"No, you didn't; he needed to know that he could always talk to us"

"I'd better get on with finishing the dinner; why don't you go and watch cartoons with Michael?"

"I'd rather help you in here"

"Go and spend some time with your son; he's missed you today"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; I'll come and join you when I'm done"

"Okay; do I get a cookie too?" he winked.

She laughed and nodded before he kissed her; that night, after a phone call to his parents, Eddie knocked on Rachel's door before entering as she came out of her bathroom.

"My parents are happy to have him for the weekend"

"Good…are you staying tonight?" she asked as she stood in his arms.

"Do you want me to?"

"I like lying in your arms; I feel…safe and loved and…" 

He interrupted her with a kiss, gently on her lips before resting his hand on her cheek.

"Of course I'll stay" he whispered.

"I'm just gonna check in on Michael and see if Phil wants to help us tomorrow"

"Don't be long" he teased.

He kissed her again before she checked on Michael, who was still spark out; she then knocked on Phil's door before entering to find Phil sitting on his bed.

"How you doing Phil?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Not bad; I'll be glad when I'm done with exams. Are _you_ okay?" he asked, concerned for his aunt's happiness.

"I'm good, thanks; Eddie's sending Michael to his parents for the weekend, so we're gonna decorate his room. Do you wanna help or have you already got plans?"

"No, it'll give me a break from revision and it's for Michael…how can I say no?"

"Okay, well we'll go straight to the B&Q to pick up the stuff from his parents. We'll get you up in the morning and if you make a start on moving his stuff out and whatever…"

"Course"

"Thanks, night Phil"

"Night Rache"

She left the room and went back to hers where she lay happily in Eddie's arms as he kissed her forehead and buried her head under his chin.


	17. The Fun Weekend

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Fun Weekend**

At around midnight, Michael came into her room, confused and upset after yet another nightmare; hearing a sniffle, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing the tears in his eyes, she held her hand out for him again so he could lie in her arms again as she lay with her back to Eddie, Michael facing her.

"Did you have another bad dream?" she whispered.

"Yeah" he nodded as she held him close.

Later that morning, while Eddie packed his son's stuff, Rachel put a plate of funny face toast in front of him as she sat next to him with a coffee and a banana.

"What was your bad dream about last night?" she asked.

"The animal was trying to eat me"

"He can't hurt you; you're safe here, I promise"

"Why was daddy in your bed?"

Rachel stared at him and paused for a minute: 'do I tell him the truth or make something up?'.

"Oh, erm, I had a bad dream too and daddy was protecting me"

"Really?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah£ she answered, hoping he would believe her.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's upstairs getting some toys and clothes together because you are going to your Grandma and Grandpa's today and you'll come home tomorrow and we'll have a big surprise waiting for you"

"What kind of surprise?"

"A very special one for a very brave little boy"

"I'll be brave; can…can I take your teddy with me?" he asked, nervously with a hint of sacredness in his voice.

"Of course you can; why don't you go and make sure daddy's put it in your bad?"

"Okay"

She smiled and helped him down before he ran off; a while later, after waking Phil, Rachel and Eddie had gotten their jackets on before Rachel went into the kitchen and came back out, holding a foodbag with a couple of the cookies they had baked the day before.

"Have you got everything honey?" she asked as she lifted him up and rested him on her hip.

"I got your teddy and my 'In the Night Garden' book and teddy you brought me"

"Good; I want you to have lots of fun, okay?"

"Are you coming with daddy?"

"Course I am; come on, I'll tell you a story in the car"

Rachel strapped Michael into his booster seat before sitting next to him and doing her belt up as Eddie turned the engine and started to drive.

"Tell me a story Rachel?" Michael asked.

"Okay; when I first met your daddy, he was the bestest person I had ever met; everytime I was upset or hurting or needed someone to talk to, your daddy was there"

"Why were you and daddy not together when mommy died?"

Rachel sighed, hesitantly at what to tell him and at the thought of reliving all the hurt and pain she had suffered; glancing in his rear view mirror and noticing Rachel biting on her lip, Eddie intervened.

"I had to go away buddy; Phil's mommy came back and I had to leave. Rachel didn't want me to but…she's not going anywhere again"

"Are you and Rachel getting back together daddy?" he asked, rather hopeful. He liked Rachel and she made his daddy happy; he didn't want her to leave too.

"Do you want us to be?" Rachel asked as Michael looked at her.

He nodded quickly; it was what he wanted more than anything.

"How about daddy and I promise to talk about it, eh? Is that okay with you?"

He nodded again.

"And whether me and daddy get back together or not, I'll always be here, okay?"

"Okay" he answered quietly.

"Hey, we love you okay, buddy?" Eddie said as he pulled into the driveway of his parent's house. Rachel unstrapped Michael's belt before they got out; she balanced him on his hip and carried him to the door, slightly nervous at the thought of meeting Eddie's parent's when they weren't even together, officially.

"It'll be fine" Eddie whispered in her ear as he noticed the hesitation in her eyes.

"I know" she whispered back as the front door opened.

"Grandma" Michael beamed as he squirmed to be put down and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Thanks for this mom; we'll pick him up tomorrow evening"

"No problem; and who is this?"

"It's Rachel, Mrs Lawson" Rachel answered.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you2 she answered with a hint of falseness in her tone.

"We'd better get going; be good buddy" he said as he kissed his forehead.

"Remember what we said, okay, honey? And I'm sure you can phone daddy if you wanna talk to me tonight; and don't forget your cookies" Rachel said as she knelt in front of him, handed him the foodbag and hugged him.

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you too honey; we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"With my surprise?"

"I promise; bye Michael"

She kissed his forehead before she and Eddie drove off; after a couple of hours in B&Q, they went to the retail park before heading home. With Phil having already moved all the stuff, Rachel and Eddie set about painting the room a nice baby blue colour; later that afternoon, mid-evening, Rachel came out of the shower, wearing her pink pyjamas and slippers before going downstairs. She found Eddie sat up to the table, candles lit and a meal waiting for her; he poured her a glass of wine before handing it to her as she sat.

"What's all this?" she asked as they started to eat.

"It's so we can talk, like we promised Michael; Phil's out with Bolton and you need to relax"

"It's perfect; thank you" she smiled.

"What's going on with us? Do you want us to get back together?"

"Honestly, it's all I want; you know, when we kiss, I feel alive and the sex is…it's amazing. I don't have to hide myself away from you; you know all my biggest secrets…god, all I want is you and I don't care who knows it" she admitted, truthfully.

"You finished?"

Rachel nodded.

"It's all I want too; you know how I feel but I cant…won't…take advantage of you when you're still hurting over Adam" he said, taking her hand.

"He doesn't matter, you do; I don't care what anyone says about us, about me moving on so quickly. Adam is gone, out of our lives and as far as I'm concerned, it's just you, me, Michael and Phil from now on"

"But in your heart, you're still hurting and you can't deny that; I see the silent tears when you think no-one is looking"

"I want you; I want…I want loving and stability in the only way you know how"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure"

"How long do you reckon Phil will be out?" he asked, his eyes flicking up at her.

"Not long I would imagine; besides, all I wanna do is lie in bed in your arms and watch a film"

"If you are sure it's what you want?"

"More than anything; I'm actually kinda tired and you know, tomorrow's my last fee day for a week"

He smiled warmly at her as they finished their dinner; that night, she slept brilliantly with Michael not there to disturb her and her body snuggled against Eddie's. Looking up, she noticed he was already awake and watching her; she smiled as he leant down and captured her lips softly.

"Morning"

"That was a nice way to wake up" she smiled.

"I don't have to pick Michael up til 4 so we should have plenty of time to finish his room; how about I make us some breakfast?"

"I've got a better idea" she said, kissing him as her arms pulled him on top of her.

That evening, after deciding to have a mini sort of celebration, Eddie went to pick up Michael while Phil and Rachel got the food ready. At shortly after five, the front door shut and Michael ran into the kitchen and into Rachel's arms, holding her tight.

"Hey, I guess somebody missed me; are you okay honey?" she asked as she ran her hand across his face.

Michael nodded.

"How about your surprise?"

"Yeah"

"You have to close your eyes though, and no peeping"

"I promise Rachel"

"Good boy; come on then"

She carried him upstairs, covering his eyes with her hand, as Eddie opened the door for them; after stepping in, Rachel moved her hand away.

"You can open your eyes now honey"

He did as he was told and gasped in amazement at the 'In the Night Garden' wallpaper and accessories.

"Wow" he shouted as Rachel put him down.

"What do you think buddy?" Eddie asked as he and Rachel sat on the bed.

"It's brilliant, I love it; thank you daddy"

"Nothing to do with me; it was all Rachel's idea"

"Thank you Rachel" he said as he climbed on her lap and hugged her.

"You're welcome honey; let's hope this helps with your bad dreams. And by doing this, I'm never gonna go anywhere ever again, this is your home now too"

He nodded and buried his face against her body as she looked up at Eddie; with a single look, she nodded and turned back to Michael.

"We have another surprise for you too; your daddy and I have had a really long talk, like we promised"

"And…if you really are okay with it…" Eddie started.

"You're together?" Michael said before Eddie had a chance to finish his sentence, causing them both to laugh.

"Is that okay with you honey?" Rachel asked.

He sat in silence, avoiding eye contact with both of them; Rachel and Eddie looked at each other nervously at Michael's reaction considering his comments the day before. After several minutes, Rachel looked at the little boy in her arms; he was scared and confused.

"What do you think honey? Do you want daddy and me to be together?"

"Does this…" he hesitated.

"It's okay; what do you want to say?" she reassured him.

"Are you my mommy now?"

"If you want me to be?" she asked.

"I do"

"Okay"

"And…I want you and daddy to be happy with each other"

"You sure honey?"

He nodded again and hugged her tightly again; Rachel kissed his forehead and looked at Eddie as he moved closer to her, allowing his lips to touch hers.

"I'm happy" she whispered.

"Me too" he answered.

"We'd better tell Phil"

"I tell him" Michael beamed before legging it out the room.

Eddie held her hand and pulled her to her feet; he leant in, capturing her lips with his lovingly before finally pulling away, heads resting against each other.

"We should get downstairs before the boys eat all the food" he said.

"Eddie, thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything; having you and Michael around has really helped the last week"

"I've really missed you; I should never have let you walk away. You are so beautiful and special to me; and Michael absolutely loves you"

"I know; god, I do know"

"Let's get down there then" he whispered.

After a couple of hours, Rachel took Michael upstairs and got him bathed and ready for bed before tucking him in; she sat next to him as he snuggled against her and let out a little but loud yawn.

"It's been a long day for you, hasn't it? Did you have fun at your Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Yeah"

"And did you have a bad dream?" she asked as she tucked his bear under his arm.

"No"

"Good; and you like your room?"

"Yeah"

"Good; now, I have to go back to work tomorrow so daddy will be looking after you"

"I don't want you to go"

"I know but as much as I wish I didn't, I have to go"

"I'll miss you" he said, letting out another yawn.

"Me too honey; come on, close your eyes and go to sleep"

He turned over and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off as Rachel stroked his hair; when he was asleep, she quietly left the room and grabbed a quick shower before going downstairs where she sat on the sofa in Eddie's arms as he kissed her forehead.

"Did he go down okay?"

"No problem; I had fun this weekend"

"Me too; I'm gonna make the most of spending time with Michael tomorrow"

"I'm so not looking forward to the comments from Steph and Grantly"

"Ignore them; any trouble, you deal with it how you always deal with it"

"I should probably get an early night"

"Want me to stay again?"

"I should probably go to bed alone; I'll have to be up early. Can you do me a favour and make sure Phil does his revision tomorrow?"

"Course I will"

"Okay, thanks; I'd better get up there. I'm not gonna see Michael in the morning so give him a kiss from me and if I get a chance, I'll phone him"

"Don't worry about him, he will be fine"

"Thank you for a great week" she said, lifting her head and kissing him softly before finally going upstairs. She lay in her bed and slowly drifted off, a sense of happiness and stability and loving washing through her body.


	18. First Day of the Summer

**The Heart Never Lies**

Spurred on after that fantastic episode tonight, I have finished been inspired to get this next chapter updated. I hope it does justice and am loving the real drama on screen.

**Chapter Eighteen: First Day of the Summer**

After a very, very long four weeks with several incidents and a hell of a lot of paperwork to deal with, Rachel could now look forward to spending the summer with Michael, Phil and Eddie. The Saturday morning, after the last day of term, the whole house was quiet; Phil was on the third floor, snoring his head off after a late night out, Michael was asleep in own room next to Rachel's – he hadn't had one single nightmare since they'd decorated his room – and Rachel was lying, snuggled against Eddie in her bed. She was determined to have fun this holiday; apart from organising the staff development day for the first day of the new term, she didn't really have any work to do. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock: 8:05am. _'Wow, best night's sleep in ages'_ she thought. She looked back at Eddie who was sleeping happily before pulling on her slippers and dressing gown and leaving the room; she stood in Michael's doorway and watched him sleep. He had been so much happier and couldn't wait for Rachel to be at home all day again - _'the weekends weren't enough'_ – he had said. She smiled and went downstairs where she switched on the kettle and got a mug from the cupboard. After making herself a coffee, she sat up to the breakfast bar, reading a magazine and drinking her coffee; she smiled and let her mind wonder to how much she had come to love the family situation she had suddenly found herself in. she was brought out of the thoughts by the feel of a hand tapping her leg; she looked down and sat Michael standing next to her. She lifted him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him to ensure she didn't let him fall.

"Morning honey; did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"How about I make pancakes for you as a treat?"

"Yes please"

She sat him on the stool next to her and set about making his breakfast; a short while later, they were sat eating pancakes when Eddie came down and kissed his son and Rachel before grabbing a coffee and leaning against the counter.

"Where's my pancakes?" he asked, pouting.

"You were sleeping" Rachel answered, stating the fact.

"I'm special" Michael answered, causing Rachel to laugh and Eddie to frown even more.

"I'll just have to go to McDonald's then?" he smirked as he left the room.

"Daddy…" Michael said causing him to turn back round "You can have mine"

Eddie smiled and came back in the kitchen, standing next to his son.

"It's okay, buddy, you eat them; I was only joking" he answered, kissing her forehead.

"You looked so peaceful and calm, I didn't want to wake you; it's been a long couple of weeks for all of us" Rachel explained a while later as Michael was watching cartoons and she and Eddie was sat up to the breakfast bar, holding hands.

"I was only messing with you; I don't care about pancakes. Can I get you another coffee?"

"I'm good; I'm gonna grab a shower"

"Rache, I was thinking…"

"I thought I heard a noise…" she joked.

"We've been doing okay, as a family, haven't we?"

"Yeah, I like to think we're doing more than okay…"

"Why don't we go for that holiday I promised you a year ago? 'The holiday of a lifetime?' Sound familiar?"

"You wanna take me away?"

"All of us; god knows, we could all do with it after the year we've had"

"You wanna take me away?" she repeated, smiling.

"You deserve a break; a couple of weeks on the coast somewhere and some fun; it's what we all need"

"I'd like that; I like the thought of been away from this place. What about Michael though? He hasn't had a nightmare in a month; I don't really want to unsettle him"

"He'll be fine; he'll love the idea of going to beach"

"It sounds perfect"

"Go and grab your shower; I'll get on the net and I'll take you shopping"

"No, save your money"

"I insist; we'll take Michael with us too"

"Eddie…"

"I insist…"

"Okay" she accepted, admitting defeat "But I buy our dinner, no arguments"

"Okay"

"I'll get Michael ready while you get on the laptop"

She gave him a quick kiss before going into the living room and sitting on the sofa next to Michael; he snuggled against her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You okay honey?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

"I got tummy ache"

"I'm not surprised with all the pancakes and chocolate sauce you had for breakfast; me and daddy are going shopping, do you wanna come or stay here with Phil?"

"I wanna come with you"

"Are you sure?"

"I wanna come with you"

"Okay, let's go and get ready"

"Rachel…can we have McDonald's?" Michael asked a short while later; they were now at the shopping centre with Eddie holding Rachel's hand as she balanced Michael on her hip through the busy shops.

"I thought you had a tummy ache?"

"It's better now" he answered, innocently.

"I bet it is! In a bit honey; why don't we go and have a look in the toy store?

"I like the toy store"

"Well, you have been a very brave little boy and slept in your bed every night so I think you deserve some new toys"

Michael nodded happily as they entered 'The Entertainer'; after an hour, they had left the store, completely loaded up with bags and were now sat in McDonalds. As Michael happily ate his Chicken Nugget Happy Meal and played with his toy, Eddie turned to Rachel and kissed her as they carried on eating.

"You didn't have to buy him _all_ those toys, you know?" he whispered.

"I wanted to; you're taking us away so the least I can do is buy him some toys, especially considering you've not got a wage coming in til September"

"Trust me, we're doing okay; believe it all not, Alison actually made sure there was some kind of security left behind if anything should happen to her"

"Really? Now that does surprise me"

"And I meant it when I said I was taking you shopping; I wanna get you something that…symbolises a new start in our relationship"

"You really don't need to; you been here is more than I need, trust me"

"But you paid for dinner and Michael's toys"

"Because I wanted to and you've paid for the holiday; it's only fair"

"At least let me get something for Phil?"

"Okay" she smiled as she leant in for another kiss.

"Daddy, are we going on holiday?" Michael asked as they carried on shopping, this time Michael walking and holding both Rachel and Eddie's hands.

"We're going to the seaside for two whole weeks; we'll stay in a caravan and go to the beach and have ice cream and chips. It'll be the best holiday ever"

"Are you coming too Rachel?"

"Course I am honey; I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Can I take my new toys and your teddy?"

"You won't need all your toys but you can take some of them for in the car"

"And your teddy?"

"Course you can"

"Can we build Sandcastles?" he asked, eagerly and over excitedly.

"Hey, calm down buddy; we're not going until next weekend. You've got all week to get excited" he laughed.

Later that evening, Rachel was sat on the floor in Michael's room, playing with his new toys with him; she looked up as Phil came in and sat next to her.

"How you doing Phil?" she asked, looking at him; she hadn't had much chance to talk to him and she knew the exams had really gotten to him.

"Not too bad; can't believe I'm actually done with school"

"Doesn't seem like five minutes since you started there, let alone two years"

"Hey, Rache, thanks"

"What for?"

"Taking me in, and I don't just mean now, it did mean a lot that you'd let me in"

"You're my nephew; I couldn't turn you away, no matter how much trouble you caused"

"I didn't make things easy for you, did I?"

"You were hurting about your mom and I understand why; I couldn't understand it myself but at least you had me. I hate to imagine what would've happened to you otherwise"

"Are you happy? With Eddie?"

"I think I am; are you okay with us been together?"

"You two are perfect for each other; you should never have split up in the first place"

"I should get this one ready for bed; ill come and find you in a bit. We'll have a proper catch up"

"Thanks Rache"

He ruffled Michael's hair before he left the room; Rachel stood up and pulled back the duvet as Michael jumped in and lay down as Rachel sat next to him and picked up the new book they had brought 'Mr Gumpy's Motor car'. After she had finished, she put it on the side before turning bacckt ot Michael, kissing his forehead as he held his bear tightly.

"Did you like that story?"

"Yeah"

"Go to sleep and we'll see you in the morning"

"Thank you for my toys Rachel" he said, slowly drifting off.

She kissed him again before turning the light out as she left the room; she knocked on Phil's door before entering and sitting on his bed as he looked at her.

"So where were we?" she asked.

"You and Eddie?"

"I've never been happier Phil; I know I promised that nothing would happen but he makes me happy"

"Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Never been so sure of anything; I missed having him around. After you both left, this house got so lonely and big…again and I didn't want to spend time here but…with what was going on with Max, I could hardly stay at work either" she said, letting her emotions get the better of her in front of her nephew.

"Rache, you're obviously happy…and I'm sorry for what I did; I never meant to shut you out or cause trouble for you" he said, taking her hand.

"I'm lonely Phil and…when I'm lonely, I get scared. I look at you and I'm amazed by how much you have grown up despite everything; I think…I was just using Adam as a security…" she sobbed.

"Rache…" he whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too; you need protecting and cheering up" he smiled as he pulled her into a hug, something he very rarely did through embarrassment.

"I'm sorry; you don't need to see your aunt looking a mess"

"It's okay; I don't mind"

"Thank you; I like knowing there's a full house again"

"Anytime; I love been here. Maybe Adam was just for security reasons but…Rache, you were just looking for someone to keep you happy and safe….you don't need to be scared anymore; you've got me and Eddie and Michael. We're not going anywhere" he reassured her, tears in his eyes too.

They both quickly turned away and wiped away their tears as there was a knock at the door and Eddie stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" he started as she realised he had walked in on a very emotional chat between them.

"You two should talk and I'll be downstairs" Phil announced, standing up.

"Phil, thank you" Rachel whispered as her nephew left the room and Eddie sat in his place, arms around her.

"You were gone two hours so I came to check if everything was okay?"

"Sorry…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping the fallen tears from her face.

"It's nothing; I just got emotional talking to Phil. I'm fine…"

"You've been crying; you're sad and I don't like when you're sad" 

"Honestly, Eddie, I…"

"You're fine, I know, but…I don t believe you; just tell me what's wrong? Tell me how I can help you"

"You're here, it's all I need"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; I was letting my emotions out, that's all"

"Okay; listen, why don't I give you a nice massage again? Try and help you to relax"

"The washing up needs doing and the cleaning and…"

"Don't worry about it; I've done the washing up and put it away. There's not gonna be much point in cleaning up if Michael's gonna mess it up again in the morning"

"Eddie…I'm fine, honestly. I'm gonna get myself a big glass of wine and watch a film; you gonna join me?"

"Course I will; why don't you pick the film and I'll get the wine?"

"Sounds perfect"

He took her hand and led her downstairs; after the film, Rachel lay in Eddie's arms in her bed as she slowly drifted off.


	19. The First Holiday

**The Heart Never Lies**

Not a lot of Phil or Michael mentioned in this chapter; I'm trying to portray the true extent of Rachel and Eddie's feelings and the holiday destination is purely based on the many great holidays I had their growing up. And I apologise for the lack of dialogue. It was hard not to set the scene properly.

Hope this keeps you going until tonight's episode final episode

**Chapter Nineteen: The First Holiday**

The week went by and it was now the Saturday morning; after Michael had woke them up really early, they had their breakfast, packed the car and drove off. With Phil in the front with Eddie talking, Michael and Rachel sat in the back with her reading him an 'In the Night Garden' book but he wasn't interested in it.

"Rachel, where are we going?"

"We are going to a place called 'Great Yarmouth; it's really nice and we're right by the beach and everything. We're gonna have a lot of fun, I promise"

"How far is it?"

"We've still got a couple of hours yet; why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep for a while? You were up really early this morning"

He smiled a little as he dozed off with Rachel running her hand over his forehead; shortly soon after, she had also drifted off. Eddie glanced in his rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of his son and girlfriend both sleeping peacefully. After a few hours, they had finally arrived at the site they were staying at; with Rachel now awake, they got out the car; she was balancing a sleeping Michael on her hip as they went to get the keys. A short while later, they were finally sat in their two bedroom caravan; whilst Eddie and Phil unloaded the car, she gently put Michael on one of the beds whilst she made the other one up. With everything done, and Michael now awake; they decided to take a look around before going back to the caravan with some chips from the chip shop; after such a long day, Rachel had noticed Michael falling asleep at the table, leaning against her.

"Let's get you to bed honey" she said softly as she lifted him into her arms and carried him to the bedroom he was sharing with Phil.

After he reluctantly got changed, she tucked him in and switched on the nightlight they had brought with them before kissing his forehead and leaving; she sat back next to Eddie and finished eating as he put his arm around her, kissing her head.

"You look done in..." he whispered.

"I'm okay; it's been a very long day"

"Why don't we get an early night? We can go into town tomorrow after we've gone shopping"

"Sounds perfect"

"Am I alright to go to the arcade for an hour Rache?" Phil asked.

"Er…just for an hour and don't blow all your money" she answered, not really up for disagreeing with him.

"Thanks Rache"

"And cause any trouble" she added as he left; she sighed and looked at Eddie as he tightened the hug.

"It's been a long day; how are you holding up?" he asked.

"Coming away is what I need; I haven't had a proper holiday in so long"

"It's been a long year, hasn't it?"

"Too long; I thought been at that school, I'd be able to make a difference and I did but everytime I started to get somewhere, something dragged us bad: the fire, the digger and then Max Tyler"

"I can't believe how many times I came so close to losing you; when I realised you were trapped in that fire, I just wanted to run in and save you"

"You had _no_ idea what that fire did to me, mentally; I put on this brave face in front of everyone but when I was alone, I'd break down…I couldn't even look at myself, that's why I originally turned you down. I was a wreck Eddie and absolutely repulsed by the way I looked" she admitted, tearfully.

"You're beautiful, the scar doesn't change that, it never did"

"When we got together, I started to feel comfortable in myself again but when you left…"

"Your insecurities resurfaced?"

"So much for not getting upset" she sniffled.

"Hey, this is the perfect time to let it out; that's what holidays are all about. Come here…"

She snuggled against his, her feet tucked under her as he ran his fingers through auburn, left loose hair; he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hair as she silently let the emotions out and drifted off. When he was sure she was asleep, he gently carried her through to their bedroom where he took off her jacket and laid her in the bed; covering her with the duvet, he kissed her forehead and left the room. He checked on Michael before going back into the living area where he cleared up the rubbish before sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

The next morning, Rachel awoke in Eddie's arms; she hadn't, couldn't remember how she got to bed the previous night or why she was still in her jeans and top. She looked at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully; yes, she was scared but with him back by her side, she also felt safe and loved again. She quietly left the room and switched the kettle on; settling on the sofa, she ran her hand through her hair as she drank her coffee. Hearing a noise, she looked up as Michael came running in and sitting next to her, arms around her as she kissed his forehead.

"Morning honey. Did you sleep okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"A little one but Phil helped me"

"Did he?"

"He gave me a cuddle and stayed up until I went back to sleep"

"Good; do you want some juice?"

"Yes please"

She got him a cup of juice before handing it to him as she sat back next to him.

"Me, daddy and Phil are having a big breakfast but do you want funny face toast?"

"Yeah but not yet; I'm not hungry"

"That's okay; now listen, I've got to go to the supermarket with daddy in a bit so why don't you spend an hour in the arcade with Phil? Would you like that?"

"Okay" he answered, glumly, not really wanting to be apart from them.

"We won't be long, I promise, and then we're going into town and we'll go to the beach too"

"Can I have an ice cream later?"

"We'll see"

She kissed his forehead as she turned on the TV so he could watch cartoons; slowly, the two weeks went by and they had had a lot of fun as a family. Rachel had finally opened up fully to Eddie during a night out alone and let all her insecurities and emotions out; it hadn't been easy for her – she wasn't one for revealing her emotions or feelings, even in front of Eddie – but she had done it. On the Saturday morning, they'd loaded up the car and checked out before heading into town for a couple of hours; sat on the wall by the beach, Eddie wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder as they watched Phil running around after Michael.

"This past two weeks have been perfect, thank you£ she said, moving closer to him.

"I'm glad; I think we all needed this break. We should be making the most of the time we have; in a month's time, we'll be back at work and Michael will be in school and Phil will be…wherever he's going"

"Don't remind me; I've still gotta sort out the Staff Development day activities"

"I can't believe how quick the last two weeks have gone; I'm glad I got to spend them with you and, I know it might seem a little premature but, I love you"

She looked up and stared into his blue eyes, her hair flying everywhere in the wind; she knew he meant what he'd just said and, although they'd only been together for just over a month, she knew she felt the same – she had never really stopped. She rested her hand on his cheek before leaning in and kissing him lovingly; she moved her hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear as she looked at him.

"I love you too Eddie"

"Rachel, can we go to the arcade?" Michael asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know; what do you reckon? Think we got time?" she asked Eddie as she looked at him.

"Only for a little bit; we've got a long journey home"

"Phil, take Michael to the arcade on the pier? We'll be right behind you" Rachel said, handing him some money.

"Come on then mate"

As they disappeared, Rachel turned back to Eddie and pulled him into another passionate kiss; when they finally broke apart, she stared at him lovingly.

"Why don't I drive home? You drove here and done all the driving while we've been here; you can read to Michael or something?" Rachel offered.

"I really don't mind driving"

"I know but…I'm not used to been drove around all the time"

"I'm driving; you can sit back and enjoy the journey and sleep"

"How about we split it? Let me do half at least?" she said, determined not to give up.

"Do you really wanna drive?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, you take the first half; we'll stop, have a bit to eat and then I'll take over" he relented.

"If you insist?"

"I do; you didn't have to give Phil the money for Michael to go to the arcade"

"I wanted to; beside, it gave me more time with you" she answered, smiling as she leant in for another kiss; reluctantly, after a couple of minutes, they pulled away.

"We should go and find the boys" she whispered.

"Yeah; do you know, I fancy a donut, what about you?" he asked as they walked to the pier.

"If we go into the arcade with donuts, Michael's gonna want one"

"And with a long journey home, they might not be a good idea?" he added.

"Exactly and I don't want to have to clean the mess up!"

"Point take"

She snuggled against his shoulder as they entered the arcade and found Phil and Michael; after an hour, and loaded up with many more toys they had won; they headed back to the car where, after much discussion, Rachel agreed to let Eddie drive while she sat in the back with Michael. They finally arrived at their house in Rochdale, Manchester, early evening and when Eddie looked, they were all asleep. After getting Phil to go and open the door and put the kettle on,, he gently awoke Rachel before lifting Michael out of the car; with his son settled down in his bed for the night, Eddie and Phil put the bags in the living room before Phil went upstairs and Eddie and Rachel sat on the sofa with a coffee.

"As much as I enjoyed that, it's nice to be home" she admitted.

"It was certainly a holiday to remember; our first one together"

"Thanks Eddie; I'm gonna grab a quick shower and get an early night"

"Want me to stay?" he asked as she stood up; they had shared a bed every night while they were away but now they were back home and he was unsure of what she wanted.

"I'd like that; I've gotten used to lying in your arms"

"Me too" he answered as he took her hand and led her upstairs.


	20. New Term, Fresh Start

**The Heart Never Lies**

Thanks for all your comments; am really glad you're enjoying it. I'm trying to change it slightly from how Rachel is portrayed in the show without completely changing her characteristic personality.

**Chapter Twenty: New Term, Fresh Start**

Eventually the following three weeks went by and it was now the first day back at work – the day that Eddie and Rachel had been dreading: Staff Development day. It would also be the first day they were both there as a couple again. Rachel had broke the news on the last day so she was hoping all the gossip and comments would be out the way; she woke up early that Monday morning and sighed, dragging herself to go for a shower. She came out twenty minutes later, dressed and ready; the only problem was Michael. He didn't start school until the next day so, with Rachel and Eddie back at work and Phil away for a few days to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, there wasn't anybody to look after him. The only thing they could do was take him with them; Rachel had paperwork to do so she could keep an eye on him while Eddie did the team building exercises and caught up with old colleagues as well as new ones. It wasn't an ideal situation but they didn't have any other choice, they both needed to be there. She sat back on the bed and looked at Eddie sleeping peacefully as she put her black boots on before waking him and leaving the room; she gently sat on Michael's bed and kissed his forehead.

"Michael, honey, it's time to get up"

"I'm tired" he answered groggily, his eyes open but still laced with sleep.

"I know but me and daddy have to go to work today and you have to come with us"

"But I don't want to" he argued.

"I know you don't but Phil's still away and I have no one to look after you" she said, trying to sympathize with him. It wasn't fair that he had to get up but like she had already told herself, 'she didn't have a choice'.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked, looking at her.

"Er, I don't know honey, we'll see"

"Okay"

"Come on, up you get"

Reluctantly, the little lad got up and dressed before they went downstairs to the kitchen where Rachel did him some funny face toast before grabbing a coffee as Eddie came in.

"Morning" he said, kissing Michael and Rachel before grabbing himself a coffee.

"Morning daddy" Michael replied.

"Hey, are your parents working today?"

"I've already asked; we'll have to take him with us and leave him with Joyce during the staff briefing"

"You know I've got a meeting with the LEA after lunch?"

"I'll have to leave early then; if that's okay with the boss?" he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"I'm sure I can be persuaded" she teased as he leant in for another kiss.

"Is it working?"

"Definitely; I'm gonna go and get his stuff together and mine"

"Hey, Rache, I love you"

"You too" she replied as he kissed her again before she left the room; an hour later, they were stood, putting their coats on and picking up their bags, making sure they had plenty of toys and snacks to keep Michael occupied.

"So…separate cars or…?" Eddie started to ask, not sure what Rachel was thinking.

"I think we should start the year together; they already know so why hide it?"

"I think I like this new care-free attitude of yours" he said, leaning in for a kiss "And you look beautiful; I've always liked it when you dressed down a little"

He was referring to her black trousers and boots, with her black tank top and long cream cardigan, with her long black coat – the outfit she had wore on the last Friday before she and Adam had split up.

"Well, I didn't see the point in getting too dressed up but had to look kinda smart for this afternoon" she answered as they strapped Michael in and got in themselves.

"I could get used to this" Eddie said, putting his belt on as Rachel reversed the silver Mazda out of her drive.

"As long as you don't crash it later!" she teased, rather sternly.

"I'll be very careful, I promise; I know how much this care means to you"

"It was the first thing I brought after the fire; my Audi TT was pretty much wrecked from the debris so…and I've always had a thing for silver sports cars"

"And you look so comfortable, so right, and so sexy"

"What does sexy mean?" Michael asked, innocently as Rachel and Eddie held back a laugh.

"Over to you daddy" Rachel smiled as she concentrated on driving; Eddie turned his head to look at his young son sitting behind Rachel.

"It means really beautiful buddy"

"She is beautiful" Michael said, stating the obvious as Rachel felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Thanks honey; now, me and daddy have to do something this morning so my friend is going to play with you and then I'll come back and daddy will take you home, okay?"

"Okay Rachel"

"Good boy" she said as she pulled into her usual parking space; Grantly and Steph were already there and were stood talking. Rachel took the keys out the ignition and turned to Eddie; he took her hand and smiled.

"Ready?" they both asked at the same time.

"New term, new relationship, fresh start" Rachel concluded, nothing was going to ruin her new found happiness.

"I love you Rachel Mason"

"I love you too Eddie Lawson.

"What about me?" Michael whined.

"We love you more than anything, we promise" Rachel reassured him.

"Let's get today over with and then tonight we can have some family time" Eddie suggested.

She nodded before they all got the car; as Eddie carried their bags, Rachel held Michael's hand, walking over to where her employees were standing.

"Morning Steph, Grantly; all set for today?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, you know me" Steph answered, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Exactly my point"

"What brings you back here Eddie or don't I need to ask?" Steph teases, hoping for some confirmation and gossip.

"You know the answer to that Steph; what Rachel and I get up to is nobody's business…" he answered.

"Rachel, I need the toilet" Michael said, tugging at her arm.

"Okay, come on then; don't forget, staffroom at nine" she warned before she, Michael and Eddie went inside. After taking Michael to the toilet, they went up to the office where they put their coats on the hook before she put her laptop on her desk and turned back to Eddie.

"It's gonna be a long day" she sighed.

"At least you get out of the team building stuff; I'm stuck with Steph's comments"

"Aw; that is something you are just going to have to get used to"

"But it's worth it though; I get to see you everyday" he said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Why don't you go and meet some of the new staff while I get Michael sorted and I'll catch you up?"

"Okay, be good buddy and I'll check up on you later"

"Okay daddy"

He kissed his son and Rachel before leaving; Rachel sat on the sofa and put out Michael's toys onto the coffee table before looking at him.

"You've got everything you need here; I am going to try and be as quick as I can and then I have some paperwork to do and then I'll play with you for a bit"

"Okay Rachel; I'll be good"

"Joyce, can you come in here please?" Rachel called as she got Michael's juice out of his bag and put it on the table.

"What do you need Miss Mason?"

"Can you watch Michael for me? I need to get to the staff briefing"

"Course I can"

"Thanks; be good honey, I won't be long"

She kissed his forehead before leaving; she went into the staffroom where Eddie was getting to know the staff.

"Morning everyone…" Rachel started as the chattering stopped. "I hope you all had a good summer; today is the usual team building in the hall led by Kim and Chris until break then you use the rest of the day to sort out your classrooms and any last minute planning you may need to do. I'd like to also take this opportunity to welcome back Eddie; for those who don't know him, he used to be Deputy Head before Chris took on the role. That's it; Kim can you lead them down please?"

"Let's go guys" Kim said, heading out as everyone followed; Eddie waited back until everyone was gone.

"Thank you" he whispered before giving her a quick kiss and leaving; she went back to her office where she completed her paperwork and made sure everything was ready for her meeting with the LEA before Michael climbed on her lap.

"I'm finished now so what do you want to play with?"

"Can we got on the computer? On Cbeebies?"

"Okay then"

She had gotten quite familiar with the site since the summer holidays started and she was glad that he could have fun but also learn at the same time. They were still on it a couple of hours later when Eddie came in, carrying three plates of food; he put them on the round table before standing behind Rachel, rubbing her shoulders.

"So this is you doing work is it?" he teased.

"I finished hours ago; and I've never seen Michael so quiet for so long"

"I brought you both some food; I didn't know if you'd had anything"

"I haven't yet; Michael, honey, time for dinner" Rachel said a she gently lifted him off her lap. After dinner, Rachel kissed Eddie and Michael goodbye before going to her meeting; by the time she got home, it was much later than she had anticipated. She put her bags and coat on the banister before going into the kitchen where Eddie was cooking while Michael was sat up to the breakfast bar, colouring a picture. She kissed his forehead before standing next to Eddie as he kissed her and handed her a glass of wine and turned back to the food.

"How was your meeting?"

"Eventful; I'll tell you when Michael's in bed. Have you heard from Phil?"

"Just a text, letting us know he's okay"

"How was your morning?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Not bad; the new lot seem okay and Steph is determined to wind me up but I don't care. I get to come home to you every night"

"You ignore Steph; she knows what'll happen if she oversteps the line. Something smells great?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese; save you a night from cooking"

"Thank you; after what I've just found out, you're probably gonna wish you hadn't come back to Waterloo Road"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Depends on how you look at it, I guess" she sighed as she sat next to Michael and ran her hand along his head, "How's my favourite little man doing?"

"I'm great; I did you a picture" he said, handing her a piece of paper from the side of her and him playing.

"Thank you honey; I'm gonna put this on the wall at work. Are you looking forward to starting school tomorrow?"

"I don't wanna go to school"

"You'll make lots of new friends though and…you know how much you like playing on the Cbeebies website and learning about new things, well you get to do that"

"But…who's gonna take me and pick me up and…"

"Me or daddy Phil will; we're not going to forget about you, I promise"

"I'm scared Rachel"

"I know; do you remember how you were scared when you first moved in here? Well, I promised you, you didn't need to be scared, didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"And are you scared now?"

"No"

"And were you scared of going into that big school today?"

"No"

"Then you have nothing to be scared of; your school is a lot smaller and you've already met your teacher, haven't you?"

"Yeah"

"And was she scary or horrible?"

"No, she was nice, like you"

"Then you don't need to be scared, I promise and tomorrow night, we will have pizza and you can tell us all about the fun things you did, okay?" she reassured him.

"Okay"

"Good; go and wash you hands ready for dinner then"

As Michael left the room, Rachel put the picture on the fridge and tidied up the stuff as Eddie plated up the dinner; afterwards, she bathed and tucked him in before reading him a story. When he was asleep, she turned on the night light, kissed his forehead and left the room; she went downstairs where Eddie was sat on the sofa. She sat in his arms, head snuggled against his chest and her legs tucked under her body as he kissed her hair; he could tell she was stressed out and that was after just one meeting with the LEA.

"Rache…?"

"Yeah?" she answered, quietly.

"What did the LEA say? It's obviously got to you"

She sighed and looked up at him.

"What happened?" he whispered softly.

"When Max was suspended, we struggled to get things back on track; he did a hell of a lot of damage to the school's reputation and we had hoped it would sort itself out…"

"But it didn't?"

"Not as much as we would've liked; a lot of parents have avoided choosing our school for their kids and some of the John Foster kids have been pulled out too. Our new intake is a lot lower than it usually is; and a hell of a lot lower than it has been since I've been there…"

"And after all that hard work you've put in as well"

"Anyway, we basically have until October half term to change things round…"

"Or what?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We close" she sighed, trying not to let the emotions get the better of her.

"Hey, it's okay; we've still got six weeks. We can do this…" he said, holding her close as she rested her head back on his chest.

"I need your help Eddie and I know you're not my deputy anymore but…"

"I'll do anything you want…"

"I've organised an emergency management and staff meeting for tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Staff meeting before school but I know you won't be there and management meeting at break and possibly lunch"

"Okay; Michael's going to breakfast club in the morning actually so I will be there for staff meeting"

"What time does it start?"

"Eight; if we get there for when they open, we'll make it back in time for the staff"

"Okay; god, I thought today would never end"

"Don't worry, we'll get the school back on track: me, you, Kim and Chris. We've done it before, we can do it again and Chris seems like a great guy"

"He is, trust me; we had a drunken thing the night Max was suspended. Nothing else happened; it was just a mixture of the alcohol and the horrible mixture of feelings and emotions I had felt all day"

"You and Chris?

"You probably know how scared I was about Max; Chris was there in the same way you were there with Stuart. Max turned up at the pub after work and he made some wise crack comment about been my lap dog and then he mentioned my past and…that hurt and Chris could see that and he punched him so hard; we were both drunk and flirting and let it get too far. Like I said, nothing else happened afterwards and he's with Kim now"

"Okay, I trust you; you're all tense. Maybe you should have a bath and I'll give you a massage?"

"I'll skip the bath by the massage sounds nice"

"Come on"

He took her hand and turned the light off as they headed up to her bedroom; she got changed into her pink nightdress – which she only wore in front of Eddie – as he got out of his shirt and jeans. She lay on the bed, on her stomach as he sat at the side of her and gently started to massage her shoulders; she could instantly tell the difference.

"That feels nice" she said, softly and quietly.

"You need to relax; getting worked up isn't going to help the situation" he answered, moving his hands down. When he reached her lower back, she let out a little moan; she turned over and kissed him lovingly and frantically before they took it further, her nightdress and his boxers discarded. She definitely needed this tonight after the day she'd had.


	21. Honesty

**The Heart Never lies**

Author's note: I apologise for the long break between updates. I am not trying to change Rachel's personality or character completely, just adding a different side to her that we very rarely got to see on screen or at all. And I have no idea if Phil did Art but for this purpose, he did; and Jasmine, Rob and Matt never left. And I apologise for this been an extremely long chapter; that were just a lot going on that I wanted to explore but I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty One: Honesty**

After much crying from Michael, Rachel and Eddie had finally dropped him off and were now stood in the staffroom, slightly later than anticipated.

"I'm going to keep this quick for those with form groups; basically the meeting with the LEA yesterday didn't go well. We have six weeks to turn this school around get kids back…"

"And if we don't?" Steph asked.

"We close, as simple as that; we need this to work guys or we will _all_ be out of a job"

A scatter of groans, gasps and mumbles could be heard from across the room.

"We've pulled this school back from much worse, we can beat this; get to your lessons and my door is open to any suggestions"

As they began to disperse out, Rachel took Kim and Chris to one side.

"I didn't realise things were that bad; is this because of Max?" Chris asked.

"Yeah; this is really serious. I don't wanna see this school close any more than anyone else does so we need to come up with something and fast. I've asked Eddie to sit in with the meeting; he's got experience with this kind of thing. Neither of you mind, do you?"

"Course not"

"No; I'd better get to my class" Chris said before leaving.

"You got time for a chat?" Kim asked.

"Er, yeah, I've got half hour; come to the office"

She followed her through where they got a drink before sitting on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing much; I haven't spoken to you in a few weeks so I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm…good; the summer was the best I've had in at least four years…especially compared to the last two"

"You and Eddie are finally making another go of it then?"

"Yeah, we are; I really missed having him here last year when everything was kicking off. I didn't realise just how much I did until he came back; we took Michael and Phil away and…it was nice to be able to relax and get away for two weeks. Just to talk and open up to him about everything; I mean, I know Steph is trying her best to come between us but, knowing how we both felt not been able to see or speak to each other, we don't want that happening again because…the truth is…I love him and considering my track record, it's a big deal for me"

"And Eddie feels the same?" Kim asked.

"He was willing to come back here as a maths teacher just to see me; what does that tell you?"

"How's Phil taking it? It must be so confusing for him; I mean, Eddie's with his mom, then you, then his mom again and now you?"

"He's been great; we made sure that both kids where happy with us before anything started because they've already been through so much that we don't want to upset them anymore"

"You look great; it's so obvious that you're happy and in love; and there's no one that deserves it more considering what you've put yourself through for this school"

"That's why I don't want to see it close; I didn't survive Stuart and the fire and Ralph and the digger and Max _bloody_ Tyler to lose it all now"

"Listen, a couple of years ago, the school was under serious threat of closure – it was worse than it is now – but in less than a week, we pulled together an open day with performance and a talent show and food, the lot. If it worked then, it might be an idea to try; show the community that this school is still fighting and going strong despite Max's best efforts?"

"That could work"

"I think I might still have a copy of the brochure in my office; I'll see if I can dig it out"

"Thanks; how are things between you and Chris by the way?" Rachel asked as she put her cup down on the table and leant her head on her hand resting on the sofa.

"Better, still going slow but we're happy and getting to know each other first"

"Good; I can't believe a year ago it was all kicking off. I've got a meeting with Marion and Lindsay James so I'd better get down to the foyer.

"How's Lindsay doing?" Kim asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Still adjusting to life outside; hopefully she won't get too much stick when she comes back tomorrow"

"We'll make sure she knows both our doors are open at any time; if she's got the support, it might not be too bad"

"I hope so; I'll see you at break"

As Kim disappeared, Rachel walked down to the foyer where Marion and Lindsay were standing; she showed them up to the office where they sat on the sofa, she could instantly tell Lindsay wasn't comfortable.

"How you doing Lindsay?" Rachel asked softly.

"Not bath; it feels weird been here"

"I'm not surprised but myself, Miss Campbell, Mr Mead and all the other staff will try and help you in anyway we can"

"Thanks miss"

"How are you coping Marion?"

"We're doing okay now, aren't we Linds?"

"Yeah, we are"

After 20 minutes, Rachel showed them out; as Mario went to the car, Lindsay held back.

"Miss, I just want to say thanks, you know? For been there and not giving up on me…making the effort"

"It's what I do for all my students Lindsay, no matter what the circumstances; tell you what, come to my office as soon as you get in tomorrow, okay? You've got a new teacher as your tutor and it'll give you a chance to air any concerns before you start; how does that sound to you?"

"Thanks miss; see you tomorrow"

As Marion and Lindsay left, Rachel checked her watch: 10:05am; she went back up to her office where she sat up to her desk and put together notes of things they could do to save the school, ranging from 'advertising' to 'open days'. She'd just finished photocopying her notes when Eddie came up; he followed her into the office and kissed her softly before they sat up to the table.

"How was your first lesson back?"

"Good" he answered.

"I need another favour but we'll talk about it later" she said as Kim and Chris cam in and joined them at the table.

"So, what's the plan then?" Chris asked.

"Well, Kim's suggested that we have a full on open day; we need to show the community that this school is still on top"

"What kind of things were you thinking?" Eddie asked Kim.

"Performances, spelling bee, football match, food, talent show; anything that will show our strength" Kim answered.

"The question is, can we pull together a brilliant performance in just six weeks?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"We can certainly try; we'll get Matt on it as soon as possible. What about catering?" Kim asked.

"I'll speak to Rose and see what we can come up with" Rachel answered.

"What about display boards of different departments' works?" Chris suggested.

"Good" Rachel answered, taking notes of everything "What about advertising?"

"Why don't we get Phil to do it? It'll give him something to focus on?" Eddie suggested.

"And to be honest, he was one of my best students" Kim added.

"That's sorted then; anything else?"

"Talent show; is that really wise after what happened last year?" Chris asked, cautiously.

"We've got to be seen putting the past behind us – that's what going us in this mess in the first place – and we'll keep a closer eye on the ones auditioning; we can't afford any slip up[s at all. Eddie, can you speak to Tom about the football match and we'll make it teachers against kids? See who he can get to take part?" Rachel asked, looking at him.

"No problem"

"Okay; Chris, you get on with the display boards; Kim, the talent show auditions – I'm not bothered who judges – Phil will do advertising and I'll sort out the catering. And Chris, ask Jasmine to see who our best spellers are and sort out training sessions"

"Okay"

They were interrupted by Rachel's mobile going off.

"Excuse me" she said as she walked over to her desk and answered the call "Rachel Mason speaking…hi…sorry, can you hold on for one minute…thanks"

She covered the handset with her hand as she turned back to her colleagues,

"Chris, Kim, can you get on with that and I'll find you at lunch? Eddie, I need a word"

"Sure" "No problem" Kim and Chris said at the same time before leaving.

"Hi, sorry…what can I help you with…oh right…no, it's okay, I'll be there as soon as I can…okay…thank you, bye"

She ended the call, put on her coat and grabbed her keys before looking at Eddie.

"That was Michael's school; he's been sick apparently"

"He was fine this morning"

"He's probably got himself so worked up that been sick is the only thing he can do; don't worry, I know you've got a lesson in a minute. I'll sort it; if he is genuinely sick, Phil will be home by now"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"It's fine; I'll sort everything out when I get back. I'll see you later"

She leant up and kissed him before leaving; twenty minutes later, she was sat in the headteacher's office with Michael on her lap. His headteacher, Mrs James, had given them a couple of minutes alone; Rachel gently rocked him, stroked his hair and kissed him as he slowly started to calm down enough to look at her.

"What's with all the crying honey, eh?" she asked softly.

"I wanted you and daddy"

"I know but you can't make yourself sick; your daddy and I will be here when you finish later"

"But it's been ages"

"I know; did you not make any friends?"

Michael nodded as Rachel wiped away his tears.

"And were they crying?"

"No" he answered, quietly.

"And were they horrible or nasty to you"

"No"

"I know it's been a long time since you were away from your daddy and me but I promise, we'll never forget to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you think you'll be okay now?"

Michael nodded.

"Good; I'll be waiting outside when you finish, I promise" she reassure him as Mrs James walked back in.

"You ready to go back Michael?" she asked.

He nodded as he hugged Rachel before following the receptionist, Marie, out of the office; Mrs James smiled and sat opposite her.

"I'm sorry; Michael's had a really rough time lately"

"It's not unusual for children to be unsettled on their first day"

"I know; I'm a headteacher too, Waterloo Road" 

"Oh right; how long have you known Michael?"

"On and off, about two years but only properly for about six months since his dad and he moved in; his mom died about a year ago"

"Oh right; and how is he at home?"

"Perfectly happy, really settled; his dad had to take him out of nursery in June so Michael's been used to having one of us around all the time"

"We'll keep an eye on him and let you know if there are any other problems"

"Thank you; it was nice to meet you" Rachel said as she shook her hand and left; she went back to work where she went through to the kitchens. It didn't scare her anymore, to think of the times and memories she and Adam had shared; she was brought out of her thoughts by a strong Irish voice calling her name.

"Miss Mason, can I help you with something?" Rose Kelly asked.

"Sorry Rose, I was miles away; can you put together some kind of buffet for an open day in six weeks?"

"So the rumours are true then?"

"I'm afraid so; we need something to prove the school is still on top"

"I'll do the best I can; I'll let you know when I've done the draft menu"

"Thanks Rose"

Rachel sighed and headed back up to her office; she put her coat on the rack before sitting up to the laptop. She had a million and one things going round in her head that she could've, should've, been dealing with but all she could think of was Michael, scared; she shook her head and got to work. She looked up a few hours later as there was a knock on the door and Eddie walked in with a sandwich for her; she smiled and shut the door as she sat on the sofa next to him.

"Is Michael okay?"

"He will be; he was scared we'd forget about him. He didn't understand why we weren't there; he has made some friends though"

"Good but he's definitely okay?"

"I promise; how's your morning been?"

"No problems so far; I've seen a couple of familiar faces. Not too keen on a couple of them…they just scream troublemaker"

"Let me guess, Finn Sharkey?"

"He's a little cocky so-and-so"

"I have a feeling you'll be just fine; did you get a chance to speak to Tom?"

"All sorted; I can't believe my little man is in school already…makes me realise how much Stephen missed out on"

"Michael is going to be just fine, I know it; I'll go and pick him up and we'll meet you back here"

"Is he really okay?"

"I promise, he's just got used to having you around all day everyday and now he hasn't; once he starts playing and learning, he'll soon forget all about been upset"

"Thank you"

"Anytime" she smiled as she leant in for a quick kiss; later that afternoon, Rachel was stood outside the fire exit door, waiting for it to open. As soon as it did, and his teacher Mrs Holmes said he could, Michael ran into Rachel's arms and kissed her.

"You must be Mrs Holmes?" Rachel asked as she stood next to the young woman.

"Yes"

"How was he after he came back?" she asked, Michael rested his head on her shoulder, clearly shattered.

"Much better; you had lots of fun didn't you Michael?"

"Yeah" he answered, sleepily.

"I should lat you get him home; see you tomorrow Michael"

"Say bye honey" Rachel said.

"Bye"

"Bye" Rache; said before they headed to the car; she strapped Michael into his booster seat. When they arrived back at the school, he was still drifting off; she carefully carried him inside and up to the office where she sat on the sofa with Michael asleep on her lap. She looked up and put a finger to her lips as Eddie came in, followed by Chris and Kim; they sat either side of her as she ran her hand over his hair.

"He looks so cute in his uniform" Kim said, quietly.

"Yeah, he does; how did you two get on?"

"I think we might just pull it off; Matt's gonna see what he can do, even if it's just the school choir singing again" Kim explained.

"Good, maybe the song they sang at the competition could work; certainly means the same. I've spoke to Rose and she's working on a buffet menu for us; Tom's sorting the football match and I'll talk to Phil when I get home"

"How was your first day back Eddie?" Chris asked.

"Not bad"

"You come across Finn Sharkey yet?"

"Oh, yeah, I've had that pleasure!" he joked, sarcastically".

"We should probably get this one home; he's had a very eventful day" Rachel declared.

"We'll see you in the morning" Kim said as Rachel and Eddie stood up, slowly and carefully, as to not wake Michael up, they headed back down to the car where they strapped Michael in before heading home. "With Michael sort of awake, they got him changed into his pyjamas before giving him some juice and sitting in his bedroom as he had a nap for a while; Eddie sat next to her and handed her a coffee.

"He must've had fun if he's this worn out"

"From what his teacher said, he was much happier when he went back this morning"

"Good"

"By the way, that favour I need?"

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"You have a girl in your form group, Lindsay James?"

"That's the one who was abused right?"

"Yeah, well, she's back tomorrow and she's really nervous; she's worried about what people may say or do. Can you see her first thing in my office before tutor? It'll give her a chance to meet you and air any worries she may have"

"Course I will"

"I'm gonna go and talk to Phil; see how he got on"

"Rache, thank you for today, for sorting Michael out"

"Anytime; it's what I signed up for when he asked me to be his mom"

He leant in and kissed her softly before she left the room; she found Phil downstairs, sat up to the breakfast bar with a drink and the paper.

"Hey Phil" she said as she sat next to him.

"Hi Rache; how was your first day back?"

"Not too bad; nowhere near as bad as it was last year. It was nice knowing Eddie was there again…"

"Good" he answered, looking at her.

"What about you? Did you manage to figure out what you wanna do?"

"Not really, maybe something to do with advertising or something"

"Well, what if I was to say, I might have a job for you at the school for you?"

"Doing what?" he asked, not really relishing the idea of going back.

"Advertising; I'm gonna tell you something but it doesn't go any further. The school is under serious threat of closing so we're putting together an open day; I, well, me and Eddie were wondering if you'd like the job. There are posters, flyers, leaflets, everything to do. We're doing a staff against kids football match, a talent show, spelling bee, performance, food, display boards; there will be plenty for you to do and of course, we'd be paying you. And if we can pull it off and the school stays open, I can speak to the LEA about making the job official, if you want it?"

"Are you serious?"

"What do you say? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Course I am; thanks Rache" he answered, giving her a hug.

"No problem; come in tomorrow at dinner and I'll go through the details with you"

"I won't let you down, I promise"

"I know you won't; we're gonna order Pizza tonight, a treat for Michael"

"How was his first day?"

"Er, eventful; they called me up to go up there. He was so upset, he made himself physically sick"

"Oh, poor boy"

"I can understand why he was upset though; he did better when he went back but it's completely shattered him out"

"What about you? You must be shattered if you're running around after him as well as trying to save the school?"

"A little, I guess but you know it's new for all of us, it's bound to take a while to get used to it"

"And you're happy?"

"Definitely; I mean, we're taking things slowly and we've only been out once and that was while we were away but…I don't need fancy dinners or nights out or anything"

"But you should go out with Eddie; I'll look after Michael. It's the least I can do"

"We'll see; I should get back upstairs"

As Phil went back to his paper, Rachel left her empty cup on the side before going back upstairs; as she sat back on the bed, Eddie went to get a start on some lesson plans he hadn't quite finished. An hour later, she gently woke Michael and watched as he rubbed his eyes and sat on her lap, her arms around him as she kissed his forehead.

"Hey sleepy head; dinner will be here soon…and Phil's home"

"Rachel, is daddy angry at me for crying at school?"

"No, of course he isn't honey; today was a really big deal for you and you did very well"

"Promise?"

"I promise; shall we go and find him and Phil and you can tell them all about your day and what you did?"

"Okay"

She kissed his forehead again before he got down and ran out the room; Rachel followed as he ran into the living room.

"Daddy" he called as he sat next to Eddie as he put his laptop and paperwork on the table before wrapping his arms around his son as Rachel sat next to Phil on the other sofa.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun at school?"

Michael just nodded, scared that he was going to be shouted at for making Rachel come out of work and for crying.

"What did you do?"

"Colouring"

"Is that is?"

"Why don't you tell daddy about your friends?" Rachel suggested as she sat the other side of Michael.

Michael shook his head and looked at the floor; Rachel realised why he had suddenly gone so quiet and whispered into Eddie's ear before he sat Michael on his lap as Rachel moved closer.

"Buddy, do you think I'm gonna shout at you for crying today and making Rachel leave work?" he asked, softly as Rachel took the little boy's hand.

Michael nodded, trying not to look at either of them.

"I'm not angry at you; you were scared and upset and it was the first time you'd been away from us in a long time; that doesn't mean I'm going to shout at you" he said, trying to reassure his son as he looked at him, eventually "In fact, I think you were very brave"

"You were very brave; you went back to the class and you were really good and made friends, didn't you?" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry daddy"

"It's okay to be upset but did you have fun at breakfast club?"

"We watched cartoons"

"You did? And what did you have to eat?" he asked as the little lad sat between them.

"Coco-pops and toast but I don't like their toast; they don't put a funny face on it like Rachel does"

"Well, how about I give you some funny face toast before you go to school and then you can just have some coco-pops?" Rachel suggested as Michael looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Hey buddy, I've got a present for you" Phil said.

"What is it?" Michael asked as he went and sat next to him as Rachel snuggled against Eddie.

"I've brought you the brand new 'In the Night Garden' DVD" he said, pulling it out from his bag on the floor and giving it to him.

"Thank you Phil"

"Let's put it on, eh?" Phil suggested as he set it up.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Rachel said before leaving the room; she grabbed her laptop and paperwork and set it on the breakfast bar. While Michael was occupied, she was determined to find a way to save Waterloo Road; she started with a letter to the parents:

'_Dear parents and guardians. It is with a heavy heart that, without sufficient support from the local community, Waterloo Road Comprehensive School is facing closure. I know many of you have supported the school through its recent trouble and I am doing everything in my power to stop it from happening but I can't do it without __**your**__ help. We need to show the Governing body that Waterloo Road __**needs**__ to stay open by getting everyone you know to pledge their support; this is __**not**__ about fundings or donations, it's about community spirit. So please, pass the message on and sow your support by attending out open day; a letter will follow with all the details soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter and I hope we can count on your support. Yours sincerely. Rachel Mason (Headteacher)'_

She sighed and put her head in her hands as she felt a hand on each shoulder; she looked up to have her lips met with Eddie's.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked as she saved the document.

"Long enough; that must've been hard to do?" he asked as she sat next to her.

"Had to be done so I thought I'd make the most of the quiet; did you finish all your stuff?"

"Most of it"

"I'm not gonna let them close the school, I'm not, I didn't go through all that physical and emotional trauma of the fire and Max to lose it now"

"Rache…was Max ever physical towards you?" he enquired, confused about her previous statement.

"Err, not physical as such; he was seeing Kim and I found out he was married, still living with his wife so I told her and Max…well, he didn't like that I'd interfered with his life. It was just another reason to want me gone; that night, I was sat going through some paperwork in my pyjamas, you know, trying to unwind and there's this really urgent knock at the door. It was Max; he was drunk and it did scare me so I tried to get him to leave but he…pushed me against the wall and pinned me against him. It was only because I threatened to phone the police that he left"

"Did anybody know about it?"

"Only Chris; Kim wasn't exactly talking to me"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" he said, putting his arm around her.

"It wasn't that bad; at least I had Chris on my side. He kind of reminded me of you which…at the time was a nice comfort but…it was hard between us because no matter how much I tried to forget about you, you were always at the back of my mind"

"You were always on mine too; I'd be in the staffroom and I'd just wonder how, what, you were doing. I love been able to come to your office where I'm free"

"I like it too; what are we gonna do Eddie?" she sighed heavily.

"We'll work it out; we'll save the school, I promise"

He kissed her forehead as the front door went; he got up and paid the Pizza delivery guy before they say on the sofa eating. Afterwards, Rachel got Michael bathed and ready for bed before tucking him in; she kissed his forehead and left the room, going into hers and grabbing a much-needed shower. Dressed in her pyjamas, slippers and dressing gown, she went back downstairs where she sat on Eddie's arms, legs tucked under her and her head resting against his chest.

"It's been a long day, why don't you grab an early night?" he suggested, his fingers in her hair.

"I just wanna lie here with you"

"I'm gonna go upstairs; don't worry Rache, we'll save the school" Phil reassured as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"He's right; we'll save it, we will. Did Michael get down okay?"

"Yeah; he's excited about going to school tomorrow"

"Good, maybe you should get an early night?"

"I've still got work to do; there's planning to do and permission to get and…"

"Leave it for tonight; you are physically and emotionally exhausted. Come on, go to bed and I'll follow you up soon"

"Okay" she whispered, admitting defeat.

He placed another kiss on her forehead before she went upstairs; she lay in her bed and fought back the tears as she buried her head in her pillow. When Eddie came in a while later, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close; he face buried into his chest as she slept, her fallen tears stained on her cheeks.


	22. Confusion and Distance

**The Heart Never Lies**

Sorry for the long delay in updates; I do have the next 6 or 7 chapters ready to upload once they have been typed up. Here's the long-awaited updated. And the outfit she is wearing in this chapter is that she was wearing in episode 19 of series 5.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Confusion and Distance**

The next morning, Rachel grabbed a shower, got changed into her black skirt and jacket with her black tights and boots and dark pink long sleeve top that was too long on her arms so showed at the end of her jacket sleeves; noticing that it was still really early – 5:20am to be precise – she went downstairs and grabbed a coffee before firing up her laptop again. As well as double checking the letter she had typed up the night before, she also had to type up all the details Phil would need as well as a list of things that may need permission for and other ideas such as getting the PE department involved with activities. Noticing the time, she shut down the laptop and put it and the files in her bag before going upstairs; she gently woke Michael up and gave him his clothes before making sure Eddie was awake. Ten minutes later, they were all sat up to the breakfast bar, eating; when they were done, Rachel turned to Michael and wiped the ketchup from his mouth and looked at him.

"Are you going to be brave today honey?"

"I won't to cry, I promise"

"It's okay to get a little bit upset but if you're crying, you're not gonna be having fun, are you?"

"I won't cry" he repeated.

"Good and I'll be there when you come out later, okay?"

"Okay Rachel"

"And then I'll take you back to the school and we'll wait for daddy"

"Will Phil be there?"

"Don't know, maybe, we'll have to wait and see; we'd better get a move on. Go and get your shoes and coat on and then we'll take you to breakfast club"

As Michael ran into the hallway, Rachel put the stuff in the sink before picking up her bag and following Eddie out; they dropped Michael off, with no tears, before heading to work. As they walked into the office, Kim was sat waiting for her, along with Lindsay.

"Morning Lindsay, how you feeling?" she asked as she put her bag on the desk and her coat on the rack before sitting next to her.

"I'm kinda nervous actually; I mean, anyone I used to be friends with have left"

"What about Siobhan?"

"I think I pretty much burned up all my bridges with everyone"

"Maybe not, just give it a chance, eh? It might not be as hard as you think; this is Mr Lawson, he'll be your new tutor"

"Hi Lindsay" Eddie said.

"Hi" she said, weakly.

"You've got your timetable and any problems, you come and find us first; all the staff are aware it's your first day back so if it gets too much, take a breath and got to the cooler to calm down, okay?" Rachel suggested.

"I'll try"

"Go on, Mr Lawson will keep an eye on you and answer any questions"

"Thanks miss"

As Lindsay and Eddie left, Rachel fired up her laptop, sitting up to her desk as she looked at Kim.

"Did you speak to Phil last night?" Kim asked sitting opposite her.

"He'll do it; he'll be in at lunch to get the details. I've been thinking and what about getting departments to set up little taster activities? What do you think?"

"It could work"

"Also, I was thinking of getting the press involved; I know we've been featured many times before but for all the wrong reasons. This school deserves every chance to be saved…"

"It's a great idea"

"And I've done a letter to the parents to try and draw up some extra support; they can be handed out this afternoon in tutor and hopefully, some of the kids will get passionate and start a petition or something"

"Did you actually get any sleep last night at all?" Kim joked.

"A couple of hours" she sighed.

"I should get down to my room; are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she lied.

As Kim left, Rachel printed off all her documents before handing the letter to Joyce to photocopy and distribute as she got herself a coffee and sat back in her chair; several hours later, she was stood staring out the window and hadn't even noticed Phil had come in. He stood and watched his aunt; during the summer, she had really changed and really enjoyed been a mom figure to Michael but looking at her now, she was withdrawn and confused – something she hadn't felt since everyone found out about her past. Phil decided to make his presence known; he knocked on the door and entered.

"Rache?" he said as he stood next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough; you look exhausted already?"

"It's been a long couple of days; these are all the details you need" she said, handing him the file, "We need the posters for the talent show auditions and football trials and choir auditions done first; then the actually posters and flyers afterwards"

"No problem; I've got my laptop so I can get to work straightaway"

"You can work in here if you want?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil asked as he sat up to the table as Rachel sat back up to her desk.

"I'm fine; get on with that and just, let me…think" she snapped.

Slowly the afternoon went by and they barely exchanged any word except for about work; at 2:45pm, she pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys and phone before leaving. As she stood at the fire exit door, she sighed _'I should apologise to_ _Phil'_ she thought; as the door opened, she watched as Michael came running out, a big smiled on his face and several pieces of paper in his hands, and jumped into her arms.

"Did you have a goof day honey?" she asked as she held his hand as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah; I did painting and colouring and went outside on the bikes" he babbled, excitedly.

"Wow; and what did you do at breakfast club?" she asked as she strapped him into his booster seat before turning the ignition and driving.

"We watched cartoons again"

"And what did you watch?"

"In the Night Garden and Tweenies"

"So you had lots of fun today then?"

"Yeah and I didn't cry"

"What about your friends?"

"There's Jake and Abigail and Mark and Sarah and…"

"Lots of friends then; I'm glad you had fun today honey"

"I did you a picture for your wall at work"

"You did?"

"Yeah and a painting but I can't take it home yet"

"Well, how about, when we get inside you can show me?" she suggested as she pulled into her usual parking space.

She helped him out the car before holding his hand as they went up to her office where Phil was just printing off his stuff from her laptop.

"Phil" Michael beamed, running over to sit on his lap whilst Rachel took her coat off and had a look at the stuff from the printer.

"These are brilliant Phil; I'm impressed; I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"It's fine, honestly; did you have a good day buddy?" he asked Michael.

"It was great"

"Well, how about we go and get some chocolate and leave Rachel to finish getting her stuff together?"

"I don't want any chocolate and I get to show Rachel her pictures" he said, climbing down and walking over to join Rachel on the sofa.

"Let's have a look honey"

He handed her the three pieces of paper, one big and two small; she had a look at them and smiled as she put them on the notice board with the other one before picking him up and balancing him on her hip.

"Shall we go and see if daddy's ready? Then we can go home and have fun; we didn't really get to yesterday, did we?"

"Can I have Chicken Nuggets for tea?" he asked as they went downstairs to where his room was.

"Course you can; do you want chips?"

"And beans too?"

"Course you can; what did you have for dinner today?"

"Fish fingers and chips and peas and chocolate cake and custard"

"Wow"

"What did you have Rachel?" he asked as they stood outside Eddie's room, waiting for him to finish with Lindsay.

"Er, I didn't have anything today actually; I need to go inside the room but you can't say anything to daddy until that girl there is finished, okay?"

"I promise"

She kissed his forehead before they went inside the room; Rachel sat Michael on her lap as she sat on Eddie's desk.

"How did you do today Lindsay?" she asked.

"Not too bad; Mr Lawson, Miss Campbell and Mr Mead have been great"

"Good; and did you manage to speak to Siobhan or anyone else?"

"Not really; they all feel awkward and don't know what to say"

"That will change…in time"

"Who is this little guy?" she asked, kneeling in front of Michael.

"I'm Michael; I'm five and I'm in big school now" he said, in his cute tone of voice.

"Wow, you are a big boy now; and you look so cute in your uniform. Do you like school?"

"Lindsay, will you be okay with him while I talk to Mr Lawson outside?" Rachel asked as she put him on the desk next to her.

She nodded as Rachel and Eddie left the room.

"How's she really doing?" Rachel asked.

"A bit quiet but that's to be expected; she seems in her element with Michael though"

"Yeah, maybe that's what she needs; some responsibility?"

"She's got a record though so that's gonna make it hard for her"

"I'm not talking about anything big or anything; what about…babysitting? I know Michael is your responsibility and not mine but…it might help build her confidence and she is behind a year on her studies so…maybe some extra help will be beneficial?"

"Maybe we should let her settle in first" he suggested as they looked in the window.

"What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Lindsay"

"Is my daddy your teacher?"

"Yeah, one of them"

"He's really nice"

"Yeah, he is; I think they are both waiting for you" she said, lifting him onto the floor.

"Can I come and see you tomorrow? I like you" he asked.

"I don't know, that's up to your daddy and Rachel"

"Bye Bye Lindsay" Michael said, giving her a hug.

"Bye little guy" she smiled as he ran out the room and into Eddie's arms.

For Lindsay, it was so hard to adjust to the real world again; the only people that truly understood what she was going through were her sister, Emily, her mom, Chris, Kim and Rachel – Rachel more than anyone. As Eddie disappeared, Rachel walked into the classroom, pulled her sleeves over her hands and looked at Lindsay as they leant against the tables.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Michael seems like a nice boy" she said, changing the subject.

"Lindsay, tell me the truth; are you okay?" Rachel repeated.

"Not really"

"Today was hard, eh?"

"I don't know if I can do this" she admitted, her head looking at the floor.

"Oh Lindsay" she said, softly, almost like a whisper.

"I tried miss, I did but…I can't"

Rachel sighed.

"What can we do to make things easier for you?"

"There isn't anything you can do; it's my fault I'm in this position in the first place"

"You weren't to blame; you acted in self-defence. I suppose been behind in all your lessons isn't helping either, is it?"

"I tried but…I don't understand any of it; I spent my break and lunch alone with everyone staring and whispering about me and the most conversation I've had all day was with a five year old boy who has suddenly decided he likes me!" she concluded, upset and angry and she looked at Rachel.

"For what it's worth, Michael doesn't take to people so easily so for him to feel comfortable to talk to you, that's a big thing; and as for everyone else, they'll get over it. You were the victim, okay?"

"As much as I'm glad I did what I did, I wish I hadn't; at least then I would still have my friends and I could be out, doing something I enjoy"

"I know it doesn't seem like it but…it will get easier, I promise"

"Rache, you ready?" Eddie said as he came into the room to collect his stuff, "Phil's in the car with Michael; we've got all your stuff"

"I'll be two minutes"

As Eddie left, Rachel and Lindsay also headed out.

"You should get home to your mom; are you gonna be okay?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Come and find me when you get in tomorrow; we'll see what we can work out for you?"

"Thanks miss" Lindsay said before heading up to the gate.

Rachel got into the car, put her belt on, started the ignition and pulled out of her space; the whole twenty minute journey went without Rachel saying one single word. When they got home, Phil went up to his room, Michael had gone to get changed and Rachel was in the kitchen, making a start on Michael's tea; Eddie put his arms around her, forcing her to look at him for the first time since they'd left the school.

"You haven't looked at me or said a single word since we left the school; what's going on?"

"Nothing" she lied.

"Rache, I know you're lying and I know you skipped dinner and you snapped at Phil; I know you're worried about the school and Lindsay but let me help"

"Just leave it" she warned as she turned back to the oven.

"I can't; I love you too much to just leave it"

"I am trying to do Michael's tea; I'm tired, I feel sick and the last thing I need is another lecture because I don't feel like talking!" she snapped before running upstairs; she slammed her door and went through to her en-suite bathroom. She sat on the closed toilet seat and sighed; taking a deep breath she went and lay on her bed and took out her phone, dialling a number before waiting for a response.

"Hi…are you busy? I need a big favour…"

Downstairs, Michael had came down and sat up to the breakfast bar as Eddie put his plate in front of him.

"Rachel said I could have chips and beans" he said, looking at his peas and mash.

"Just eat it" Eddie sighed.

"No" Michael said, pushing the plate away.

"Michael, I am really _not_ in the mood; now eat your dinner" he said, louder than he realised.

Michael started crying and ran upstairs; he ran into Rachel's room and lay next to her, sobbing his little heart out.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?"

"Daddy shouted at me" he wept.

"Why?"

"Cos…he…gave me mash and peas…and you said I could have…chips and beans" he managed to say inbetween sniffles.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault; I didn't tell him. I'm sure he didn't mean to shout at you"

"I don't want mash and peas"

"I know but can you eat it just for tonight, for me and I promise, tomorrow you can have chips and beans?"

"Promise?" he sniffled.

"I promise, go on"

She kissed his forehead before he finally left; a short while late, there was a knock on the door and Kim entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you get it?" Rachel asked.

She handed the brown paper bag to her as she sat next to her; Rachel was now sitting up.

"You really think this could be…?"

"I really hope not; it's not exactly the best time, is it?"

"Could explain a lot though"

"Thanks for getting it"

"I'd better be getting back; see you tomorrow"

As Kim left, Rachel went back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her as she stared at the item in the bag. It would be Eddie's birthday tomorrow so she wanted to know either way; a while later, she had wrapped the item up and hid it before going downstairs. Eddie was sat on the sofa, marking while Michael was watching cartoons. She sat next to him as he put the books on the table and looked up at her; she sighed as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry for having a go at you" she whispered.

"I'm just worried about you; I know you're stressed out over the school but you've been off for the last week"

"I know; I'm just tired I guess"

"Why don't I sort Michael out tonight?"

"It's okay, it's only gonna disrupt the routine otherwise"

"Rachel?" Michael said as he sat on the sofa next to her, her arm around him as she looked at him.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I see Lindsay tomorrow?"

"Er, I don't know; do you like her?"

"She's nice"

"Yeah she is" Rachel agreed.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast?" Eddie suggested.

"That would be great, thanks"

"I'll order us Chinese; I'll see what Phil wants"

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; she sighed and went into the kitchen and made a quick call before grabbing a drink and back into the living room.


	23. Eddie's Birthday Surprise

**The Heart Never Lies**

I don't know when Eddie's birthday is but for this purpose, its September 7th. I was going to post this in two parts for more suspense but it would work

**Chapter Twenty Three: Eddie's Birthday Surprise**

The next morning, Michael awoke early and ran into Rachel's room and jumped on Eddie, who woke with a groan from the sudden force of his son on top of him.

"Happy Birthday daddy" he said as he gave him his presents and card, wrapped in 'In the Night Garden' paper; as Rachel went into the bathroom, Eddie opened his presents and card; he had a DVD, a mug and chocolate.

"Thanks buddy; can you go and get changed for me?"

As Michael ran back out the room, Eddie got up and stood at the bathroom door.

"Where's my birthday kiss?" he teased as he opened the door but noticed Rachel leaning over the toilet after been sick, "Rache, are you okay?" he asked softly as he sat behind her and rubbed her back.

"Must be that Chinese from last night disagreeing with me; I'll be fine"

"You sure? I don't mind covering for you"

"Yeah; happy birthday" she said, leaning back into his embrace.

"Thank you, and for Michael's presents too"

"No problem"

She smiled weakly before they went back into their room where Michael came running in dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

"I don't think so; let's go and find your uniform" Rachel said, pulling on her dressing gown as she followed. About an hour and half later, they had dropped Michael off and were sat in her office on the sofa.

"You feel any better?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"A little; I've been thinking about Lindsay. She's really struggling with been behind a year on her studies; I know she can catch up with Art and English and Science but…what if you were to give her extra lessons…in return for babysitting occasionally?"

"You really think looking after Michael will help?"

"I do; but like I said, it's your decision"

"Okay, we'll give it a go but speak to her and her mom first"

"I will"

"Will I see you at break?" he asked as he stood up, still looking at her.

"Er, not; I've got a meeting off site" she lied.

"Oh, I'll see you at lunch then; I'm gonna make sure you eat something today"

"Okay" she whispered as he kissed her and left as Lindsay knocked on the door and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit better; I…spoke to Siobhan and Sam and Lauren last night"

"Good; did that help?"

"A little"

"Okay, well, me and Mr Lawson have been talking and, I'm gonna get your mom's permission first, but how would you like to babysit Michael and you'll get extra Maths' sessions to help catch up?"

"You really want someone like me looking after your son?"

"He didn't stop talking about you last night and he wants to see you this afternoon; if anything, your past makes you a great role model and I would feel comfortable in leaving him with you"

"I'd like that"

"Okay; I'll speak to your mom this morning and I'll see you here after school"

"Thanks miss"

"Go on, get to registration"

As Lindsay left, Rachel phoned Marion James before taking a walk, with everyone in lessons, she ventured to the art sculpture outside to sit on the bench; the last time she had been here was when Adam vowed to make her have fun before whisking her off to the makeshift cinema in the sixth form common room. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kim sitting next to her; they looked at each other before Rachel sighed.

"Did you…?"

Rachel nodded.

"And?"

"I've got the doctors at eleven; I've told Eddie I've got a meeting off site"

"You haven't told him then?"

"It's his birthday today; I don't wanna ruin his good mood. He already knows something's up; he caught me throwing up this morning. I made out it was from the Chinese last night…"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know; I mean, I'm 39 in a few months. When…the whole thing came out about my past, Eddie was great and been with him, I'm happy, in love even but if it turns out I'm over 12 weeks, how do I tell him?"

"It's not your fault; do you want me to come with you?"

"No; Eddie will know I lied then"

"I'll cover for you"

"Thanks" she said as they headed back inside.

"Is this what you want?"

"I don't know what I want; the school could close, Lindsay's struggling and I'm…"

"Have you spoken to her today?"

"First thin, I think she'll be okay once she finds friends again"

"What about her work?"

Everyone's giving her extra work and Eddie's giving her two hours extra tuition every week; and she'll be looking after Michael for us. Hopefully, it'll help to build her confidence"

"I should get going; I've got a lesson in ten; I'm sure things will be fine"

"Thanks Kim"

As Kim disappeared down the corridor, Rachel went up to her office and sat on the sofa; after five minutes, she pulled on her coat, picked up her bag and left. At dinner time, Eddie came in and handed her a tuna mayo sandwich as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"Thanks; I'm sorry I was so off with you this morning. It's your birthday; I should be making you happy"

"Not as much as I want you to be"

"There's a reason I didn't give you your present this morning"

"Its fine honestly; how was your meeting?"

"I lied; I didn't have a meeting…"

"But I saw you drive off…"

"I had a doctor's appointment"

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Hold that thought, for one second" she said, putting her sandwich down as she stood up. She locked her door, shut the hatch on the window and pulled out a long but small box and a card from her bag before sitting back down; she handed the present to him first.

"Rache, I don't care about my birthday; what did the doctor say?"

"Just…open it, please?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled off the paper; he was officially confused, not that it took much for him, and just because she's gave him the box, it didn't mean anything. He opened the side and pulled out the test; seeing the results, he looked up at her, hoping for some kind of confirmation but she just handed him the card. He opened it and a bit of paper fell onto the floor; he picked it up and stared at it.

"Is this…?" he whispered.

"It's our baby" she whispered back as she snuggled against him.

"We're…gonna have a baby?"

"In about six and a half months; I'm ten weeks, that's why I've been all over the place. I didn't know I was pregnant; I've still been…regular, you know but feeling so crap, it was better to get it checked out. That's why Kim was round last night; she brought me the test. I'm sorry…"

"I don't believe it; this is amazing"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know, I think we need to sit down tonight when Michael is asleep and discuss this properly"

"This is a big deal for you, isn't it?" he asked, putting his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder, his fingers through her hair.

"A little; have you got a lesson after lunch?"

"Yeah, double maths with Lindsay's class; are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine"

"I still can't believe this is our baby" he whispered as they stared at the ultrasound scan, "I wish I could've been there"

"I'm sorry; that's your copy to keep but I don't want _anyone_ knowing yet. Only Kim knows and that's how I want to keep it" she warned, asserting her authority.

"I'm not gonna say a word"

Rachel sighed and stared at the picture; when the bell went, Eddie left and she put the test back in her bag before sitting up to her desk, letting her hand rest on her stomach.

Been a mom was something she had wanted for a long time, since she became Rachel Mason, in fact; like she had told Adam, she didn't have a good childhood, all she wanted was to have one with someone she loved and she knew that was going to happen with him but…the truth was, she was scared, she felt like she wanted to be isolated in herself, like when everyone found out about her past but she felt something else too…she felt: excitement. _'I __**am**__ happy; I __**do**__ want this baby; I want Eddie and I to be together forever'_ she thought as she looked at her stomach and smiled.

Later that afternoon, after picking up Michael, they were sat in the office on the sofa when Lindsay came in and sat next to them.

"Lindsay" Michael said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, little man; did you have fun at school today?"

"Yeah, I did you picture" he said, giving her the piece of paper.

"Thank you; did you speak to my mom miss?" she asked, looking up at her.

"She's agreed so long as your work improves; she's happy for you to do a couple of hours tonight, if you want?"

"Course I do"

"Okay, good; you know Phil will be there?"

"I know and…that's okay; I need to start interacting with other people again and you know, it's not like I don't have plenty of work to do!"

"How did you do today?"

"Better than yesterday; I didn't spend break and lunch on my own"

"Good"

"You ready Rache?" Eddie said as he came into the office.

She picked up her handbag and laptop case before looking at him; Lindsay and Michael had also stood up.

"Can I hold you hand Lindsay?" Michael asked.

"Course you can" she said, taking his hand as they headed out the office with Rachel and Eddie walking behind her.

"How are you feeling now?" Eddie asked.

"Okay; you don't mind Lindsay coming, do you? I thought she could keep an eye on him while we talk?"

"I don't mind; I haven't been able to stop smiling all afternoon and that's not good for my reputation!"

"Me neither; I realised that…this could be my last chance and I don't wanna waste it. I want this, I have done for years but I've never had anyone to have it with; and now I have you"

"So…we're gonna do this?"

"I think we already are" she smiled as he put his arm around her.

Half an hour later, Michael was getting changed, Rachel was in the kitchen with Lindsay and Eddie had gone to the shop as Phil entered the kitchen.

"Hiya Phil, good day?" Rachel asked, handing Lindsay a glass of Pepsi.

"Yeah, got that stuff to go through with you later"

"No problem; you remember Lindsay?"

"Yeah, hi"

"Hi" she replied.

"Rachel!" Michael called from upstairs.

As she disappeared, Phil sat next to Lindsay with his own drink.

"How…how are you coping?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Not bad, its taking some getting used to; you?"

"I'm okay; you got much grief at school cos' I'm like an expert on how to deal with it!" he joked, causing a little smile to formed across her face.

"A little but…nothing I can't handle; do you still speak to Ros?"

"Er, not really; that kind of fizzled out months ago…"

"Yeah, Em told me what happened; I'm sorry"

"I'm not"

"Still, you look happy here?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I am, Rache has been brilliant since my mom left with my sister; she's been more of a mom to me than my real mom"

"That must've hurt?"

"It did…for a while"

"I should probably make a start on my maths homework seeing as my teacher lives here! Don't suppose you know anything about algebra, do you?"

Phil chuckled before helping her; when Rachel came down a few minutes later with Michael and saw them, she led him into the living room where they sat on the sofa, watching cartoons. When Eddie came back an hour later, she followed him into the kitchen where Lindsay had just finished her maths and science homework and shut her books.

"How did you get on?" Eddie asked as he and Rachel started to unpack the shopping.

"All done; thanks to Phil's help, I understand it better" Lindsay replied, a slight smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel and Eddie.

"And your science?"

"Done; just my English left"

"Wow; why don't you two go and play with Michael while we get dinner started?" Rachel suggested.

As they left the room, she put a pizza and some chips in the oven before standing in Eddie's arm as he kissed her forehead.

"I think Lindsay is gonna be just fine; at least she's talked to Phil" she said.

"Let's hope it's making a difference; I might go through her answers with her. I don't want to hand it back and her be disappointed when she's clearly tried so hard"

"Okay"

"Rache, you are okay about, you know, aren't you?" he asked, referring to the pregnancy.

"Yeah, I am now; I totally freaked out before but…like I said, it could be my last chance"

"Well, I can't wait; it feels so right been with you and now this…"

"I am gonna tell Phil but not yet; he's still hurt about his sister"

"I know"

He kissed her softly before she turned her attentions back to the food; after dinner, Rachel played with Michael while Eddie and Lindsay were sat up to the breakfast bar, going through the answers.

"Well, apart from the first couple, you've got them all right"

"Thanks sir"

"Did Phil explaining it help you to understand it better?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, well, I don't think you're gonna have any trouble with algebra for a while; you should be getting home. I'll get Rache to give you a lift"

"Do you mind if I speak to Phil first? I think I owe him a thank you"

"Go ahead; top floor, door on the left"

"Thanks"

As Eddie went into the living room, Lindsay put her stuff in her bag before going up to Phil's room.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked, as she knocked on the door.

"Course you can" he answered as he moved his laptop on to the floor so she could sit down.

"I just wanted to say thanks for help me; it really made a difference"

"It was nothing"

"And thanks…for not making me feel awkward; it's nice to know some people have the decency to…be nice"

"Well, I know what it feels like to be the centre of the gossip"

"I'd better get home"

"Hey Linds…give me a call, you know, if…I mean, you don't have to; I don't mean…" he fumbled, giving her the scrap of paper.

"Thanks Phil" she answered before leaving; Rachel dropped her home before coming back.

"Come on honey, bath time" she said to Michael as she stood in the doorway of the living room. He followed her upstairs where she got him bathed before they lay in his bed; she picked up a book off the side and read to him. She was two pages from the end when she'd noticed he was asleep; she kissed his forehead, turned on the night lamp and the bedroom light off before leaving the room. She went downstairs, with a present in her hands, and sat next to Eddie; she snuggled against him and handed it to him.

"This was your real present; I didn't get a chance to give it you this morning"

After he had opened it, he kissed her and snuggled her closer; he threw the blanket over her so they could hide the hands on her stomach if Phil came down.

"So, how good was your birthday?"

"Apart from dealing with Finn Sharkey, it was perfect; thank you"

"Well, Kim and I have sorted out a press release and roped in each department to put on some activities; we've actually got it all under control"

"Good, we can't have you getting all stressed out"

"I know"

"You're definitely okay with this, aren't you?"

He asked, kissing her hair.

"I'm positive; when I took the test and it came back positive, I was so scared the doctor would tell me I was more than twelve weeks gone and…it wouldn't be your baby"

"It doesn't matter; it's ours and I love the idea of another son, or a daughter"

"I'd like a girl; I wouldn't mind a boy but we have Michael and Phil so a girl would make our family complete"

"A beautiful little girl with your auburn hair and smile"

"And your eyes"

"I love you Rache"

"I love you too" she answered as she snuggled closer to him, "I'd better go and talk to Phil; he's got more advertising stuff for me to go through"

"Okay, how about I run you a nice relaxing bath?"

"Sounds perfect; with lots of bubbles please?"

"I promise"

As he went into her en-suite bathroom, she knocked on Phil's door before sitting on his bed as he handed her the file.

"That's everything except for the final poster and flyer to go out when we have the final details"

"Phil, these are great, thank you. It's gave m one less thing to worry about"

"I'm happy to help; are you okay? You weren't yourself yesterday?"

"I shouldn't have took it out on you; I won't make a habit of it"

"It's okay to be stressed out; I would be too if I had stuff going on like you've got"

"You and Lindsay seemed to get on well?"

"I kinda know what she's feeling and it gave me something to do"

"Well, thanks; I'll leave you to it"

"Rache?" he called as she reached the door.

"Yeah?" she said, turning round.

"I said I'd help Lindsay with her English essay tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Er, that's fine; I've gotta go shopping after work but I'll drop Lindsay off and we'll take Michael with us"

"Okay"

"Night Phil"

As he went back to his phone, Rachel went into her room, shut the door and sat on the bed as she took her boots off and let her feathered up hair down. She took her jacket off and looked down at her stomach as she cautiously put her hand on top; she felt the bed dip behind her before soft kisses were placed under her hair on her neck and a hand joined hers on her stomach.

"Just think, that's our baby in there" he whispered into her ear.

"I know; our own baby"

"Your bath is ready"

"Thank you"

She kissed him before going into the bathroom; she got undressed and slowly got into the bath, allowing her hand to rest on her stomach again. A short while later, she got into her pink pyjamas and lay in the bed, next to Eddie as he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead.

"Did that help?"

"It was perfect; I haven't spent much time with you today"

"It's the way the job is; besides, we're here now" he said, leaning in for another tender, longer kiss.


	24. Open Day

The Heart Never Lies

Chapter Twenty Four: Open Day

Slowly, the following six weeks had gone by and it was now the last day of term before the holiday, as well as they all important open day. Rachel had slowly got her head around the concept of been pregnant and with her slightly rounded stomach, she felt sure; her and Eddie had broken the news to Michael and Phil, who luckily had taken it quite well but hadn't told the staff. Phil and Lindsay were getting on well and from her teacher's reports, it seemed that Lindsay was doing very well and had managed to catch up. It was early on the Friday morning when Rachel awoke; thankfully, her morning sickness hadn't been too bad – some days worse than others – but with it been an extremely important day, she really needed to be on top. Phil had agreed to take Michael to school to save Rachel and Eddie from rushing around so at least that was one less thing to worry about, especially with the LEA sending Jennifer over to assess the day. She got changed into her black trouser suit, shoes and pink and green top that she had wore on her first day, hoping it would bring her some luck, before straightening her hair and applying a very subtle hint of make up; after waking Eddie and making sure he wore his suit, she went and woke Michael and Phil before going downstairs. She grabbed a small cup of coffee from the kitchen before making Eddie one and taking it up to him. She sat on the bed and handed it to him as he kissed her softly.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Nervous as hell; I really want this to work"

"It will, we've covered everything; we'll get today out the way and then we'll have half term to relax and spend time as a family" he reassured her as he put his cup on the side and rubbed her shoulders.

"Thanks for calming me down; I should make sure Michael is dressed…in his uniform"

"Rache, it's gonna be fine, I promise"

"I know"

She kissed him before making sure Michael was dressed in his uniform; after making him breakfast and the Phil was okay with him, Rachel and Eddie kissed him and left. At the school, twenty minutes later, she put her coat on the hook and sighed as she turned round to face Eddie as he put his arms around her waist.

"It's gonna be fine; Phil will get Michael to school and pick him up; you are gonna go out there and wow them all and we're gonna save this school, okay?"

"Okay" she whispered as the door opened and Kim and Chris walked in.

"Sorry; we didn't mean to interrupt" Kim said.

"It's fine; let's go and make sure everything is ready before Jennifer gets here" Rachel said.

Later that afternoon, after her meeting with the LEA, she grabbed her stuff from the office and headed down to the car park where she met Eddie.

"I am so glad to see you" she said, letting herself fall into his arms.

"How did it go with Jennifer?"

"We'll find out during next week; can we just go home and be with our family, please?"

"Come on then"

He opened the door for her before getting in the driving side and reversing out of her parking space; when they got home, Rachel put her coat and bag on the banister before going into the living room where Michael was sat on the floor, colouring a picture while Phil was sat on the sofa. She sat on the other sofa and rested her head on the side as she drifted off with a blanket before taking Michael into the kitchen, with Phil following.

"Lindsay said everything went well today?" Phil asked.

"It worked, we hope; we find out next week. Was this one a good boy?" Eddie asked as he picked Michael up.

"No problem; I've gave him his dinner. I wasn't sure what time you were gonna be back"

"Thanks"

"Eddie, am I okay to go out for an hour? I would ask Rache but I don't wanna disturb her"

"Er, yeah; be back by eight though"

"Thanks mate"

As Phil left, Eddie took Michael back into the living room where he carried on with colouring his picture; a couple of hours later, Rachel awoke and watched Michael as he watched TV while Eddie was sat on the other sofa doing some marking.

"How long was I asleep?" Rachel said, causing Eddie to look up.

"Nearly three hours; you were exhausted"

"Has hen had his bath?"

"Not yet"

"It'll be too late now; Michael, honey, go and get your pyjamas on and I'll be up in a minute to ready you a story"

As Michael kissed Eddie and ran out the room, Rachel sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Where's Phil?"

"I said he could go out for a bit; he is nearly eighteen and he did look after Michael today. He didn't wanna disturb you"

"He's probably gone to see Lindsay"

"Do you think there might be something going on?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know"

"Are you hungry? I could get us a takeaway or something"

"Not really; I just need an early night"

"Okay, I'm gonna try and finish this and I'll be up"

She got up and kissed him before grabbing a bottle of water and going upstairs. She sat on Michael's bed, next to him as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Is your baby okay?"

My baby is fine; what did you do ay school today?"

"We watched Finding Nemo and did colouring and numbers; I can count to 10"

"Can you?"

"Yeah: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" he said with no hesitation.

"That's fantastic honey"

"And we learnt the ABC song to remember the alphabet"

"You had lot's of fun then; what did you have for dinner?"

"Pizza and chips and bananas and custard"

"Wow"

"What did you have Rachel?"

"A sandwich; it was a very busy day so I didn't have the time to sit down and eat a proper dinner like yours"

"When's the baby coming?"

"Not for a while yet; how would you like to make cookies again tomorrow?"

"Yeah; can we put smarties in them?"

"Course we can; we'll go to the shop in the morning and get some"

"Can Lindsay come and help?"

"I don't know honey; she might be busy with her family"

"Okay"

"Go to sleep honey; we'll see you in the morning"

"Love you Rachel"

"You too honey"

She kissed his forehead and turned on the night light before leaving the room; she got changed and tied her hair back before lying in bed and drifting off again.


	25. Christmas Time

**The Heart Never Lies**

I once again apologize for the long awaited updated; I've been busy spending as much time with my friend before she goes abroad to study so I hope you enjoy. Also I'm unsure of the reasons why Rachel did what she did in her past so I've made it up. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Christmas Time**

After the success of the open day, the school remained open and Rachel, for one, was relieved; she was now 22 weeks gone and with her rounded bump, everyone at the school now knew their secret but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Phil and Lindsay were officially going out which made Michael happy because it meant she was over a lot more; and as for Michael himself, he was doing really well as school. It was early Christmas morning; Rachel and Eddie hadn't gone to bed until they were sure Michael was asleep so they could retrieve all the presents from the various hiding places. Hearing her door open, she felt a movement on her bed; she opened her eyes and saw Michael sitting in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"Honey, it's six in the morning; you should _not_ be up this early" she whispered, trying to stay calm whilst slightly annoyed that she had been woken so early.

"But its Christmas" he exclaimed, loudly and rather excitedly.

"Yes, I know, but my baby likes to keep me awake so I don't get much sleep"

"But Santa's been…" he argued, with a hint of sadness and confusion in his voice; he couldn't understand why Rachel was so upset with him.

"I know Santa's been but it is too early to be awake; especially as nanny and granddad are coming and you don't want to be asleep when they come, do you?"

"I want my presents" he whimpered, tears slowly forming in his eyes and threatening to spill.

"Tell you what, come and lie next to me for a bit longer and then we'll get up, okay?" she tried to reason with him.

"No" he argued, his arms crossed and pouting.

By this point, Rachel was getting really fed up; she was tired, she was crabby and the last thing she wanted to deal with at six in the morning was Michael whining, Christmas or not.

"Michael, you either lie here or you go back to your room and be on your own; what's it gonna be?" Rachel said, sternly in her headteacher voice, as she sat up.

"Fine" he shouted before running out the room; his son shouting had finally awoken Eddie. He looked over at Rachel and ran his hand along her back as she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Come here" he whispered.

She snuggled against his chest as he ran his hand along her hair and back.

"I've upset him at Christmas"

"You were right; it's way too early and you are physically and mentally and emotionally exhausted. You've been running around at work and Michael and been pregnant, you should be taking it easy"

"I'll go and apologise to him"

"Go back to sleep; I'll go"

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; he went into his son's room and sat on his bed as he moved the duvet from over his head.

"I'm sorry daddy" Michael cried.

"Rachel is very tired; she didn't mean to shout at you" he said as he wiped his son's eyes.

"Can I still have my presents?" he asked, quietly without looking at Eddie.

"Course you can buddy but in a bit, okay? Come on, come and lie with us for a bit; I think Rachel might like a hug and to hear you say sorry"

Michael followed Eddie and laid in the bed inbetween them; he wrapped his arms around Rachel as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…mommy" he said.

Rachel looked at Eddie; even though they had agreed six months ago that she would be that person in his life, he'd never actually called her that before.

"I mean Rachel" Michael added quickly, scared he'd upset her again.

"You can call me mommy if you want to?" she said, looking at him as she ran her hand along his hair.

"I'm gonna be good today, I promise"

"I'm sorry I shouted at you honey; I didn't mean to upset you. I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too mommy"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead as he drifted off. A couple of hours later, Rachel awoke and found herself alone in the bed; she pulled on her dressing gown and went downstairs where Michael and Eddie were sat on the sofa, watching cartoons. She sat next to them and rested her hand on her stomach as Eddie leant over and kissed her.

"Happy Christmas"

"And you; what time are your parents coming?"

"About one so we can eat in between two and three"

"Okay; I'd better get the turkey in the oven"

"Already done; I put it in an hour ago. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I just need some sleep; this baby of yours likes to keep me awoke all night…"

"I can't believe that in a little over two weeks, we're gonna know if it's a boy or girl"

"Me neither; I'm gonna give Phil a call and we can make a start on the…"

"Okay" he said, cutting her off.

A couple of hours later, all the presents were opened and the rubbish was in the black sack outside.

None of them had done that bad; Phil had some new computer games, DVDs, money and a CD (from Lindsay); Michael had lots of new toys and games and teddies as well as chocolate; Eddie had a new watch (from Rachel), a couple of DVDs and a 'World's best dad' mug off Michael; Rachel had gotten perfume and a lovely silver matching necklace and bracelet set (from Eddie), books, chocolates and a teddy that Michael had made Eddie buy for him to give her.

They had also brought each other a couple of baby things; with all the presents opened, Rachel had gone to get changed into her black trousers and new purple jacket with her white top before going back downstairs. She stood in the kitchen getting the dinner sorted when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, hands resting on her bump.

"You look beautiful" Eddie whispered in her ear.

"Thanks; can you make sure the boys are getting ready?"

"I already am Rache" Phil said as he came into the room "Can I help?"

"That would be great; thanks Phil"

As Eddie disappeared, Phil took over with the potatoes as Rachel got on with the rest of the vegetables.

"You okay Rache?"

"I will be; I'm just tired and I really want things to go well today"

"Why are you nervous? You've already met them"

"Not officially, only when we've dropped Michael off and I've seen the looks Susan gives me. She doesn't approve of someone with my background been with her son; not when I broke his heart last year"

"Hey, you made a mistake; you shouldn't be judged by that. You've turned your life around; you've been a great mom to Michael and to me and you'll be a great mom to that baby too. If she can't see that, it's her problem…"

"What did Lindsay get you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"A CD I wanted; I've invited her round tomorrow. It's our last chance to see each other until after the New Year"

"That's fine"

"Rache, it's gonna be fine"

Rachel nodded as they carried on with the dinner preparations; at just before 1, the doorbell ran. Rachel sighed and took her apron off before going out into the hallway were Eddie had shown his mom and dad through.

"Mom, dad, you know Rachel" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's nice to see you again" John said, kissing her hand and handing the flowers to her and the wine to Eddie.

"You too John, Susan"

"Rachel" Susan answered with very little emotion.

"This is Philip, Rachel's nephew"

"Nice to meet you" Phil said.

"Where's my grandson then?" Susan asked.

"In the living room" Eddie answered.

As Phil showed John and Susan into the living room, Rachel and Eddie went into the kitchen.

"A couple of hours, that's all; it's gonna be fine"

"You better see what they want to drink" she said as she put her flowers in a vase of water and checked on the food.

Two hours later, they were sat around the table, tucking into the food; Rachel had barely said a word all afternoon. Eddie took her hand and with a single look, she nodded to tell him she was okay.

"So, Rachel, how's the pregnancy treating you?" John asked.

"Not too bad; he or she likes to keep me awake all night bit its okay"

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Two weeks and we can't wait can we honey?" Eddie answered.

"No we can't"

"So, tell me Rachel, how exactly did you manage to lure my son into your trap?" Susan snapped.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel answered, slightly taken back by the sudden outburst.

"Mom, don't" Eddie warned.

"Susan…" John started.

"I'm just curious; a woman with your past…"

"I love your son, as simple as; I didn't lure him into a trap. What I did was a long time ago and I've regretted it since but I can't change the past; all I can do is try and rebuild my life" she tried to reason, her voice cracking and tears running down her cheeks.

"No amount of qualifications or smart suits will hide what you are"

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Michael asked as he climbed on her lap and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine honey; go and finish your dinner"

As he went back to his dinner, she wiped her eyes as they all ate in silence; with dinner over, Phil helped Rachel in the kitchen while Eddie and Michael were in the living room with his parents. As Phil washed up, he looked over at his aunt who was slowly clearing up; he dried his hands and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I thought you might need one; dinner was intense and you were really upset"

"Thanks Phil" she answered with a slight smile as she pulled him in for another hug.

With all the cleaning up done, Rachel and Phil reluctantly went back into the living room where Rachel sat next to Eddie and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, I think you owe Rachel an apology" Eddie said.

"Eddie, leave it" Rachel pleaded.

"No, she insulted you in your own home; you invited her here for dinner even though she made you feel uncomfortable"

I think he has a point love; you haven't made thing easy for her" John agreed.

"So, you're happy for our son to be with a…"

"Hey, so Rache has a past that _you_ don't approve of but don't insult her…" Phil started as Rachel took Michael upstairs "All she's wanted for today was for it to be perfect; she's physically and emotionally exhausted carrying _your_ grandchild, I might add or give her a break or get out"

"I think you'd better apologise" John said.

"For what? Telling the truth? She made a mistake, years ago and believe me she has paid for it several times"

"John, we're leaving" Susan announced, standing up.

"What? Don't like the truth? The amount of times she's suffered and had to explain herself is…unbelievable but she thought she could trust you two, obviously she was wrong" he concluded before leaving the room.

As he stood looking out the window in the kitchen, he heard the front door shut before footsteps approached.

"I'm sorry Eddie; I know they're your parents but…"

"Hey, I'm proud of you for sticking up for your aunt; everything you said was right. Rache doesn't deserve to be treated like that"

"You should probably check if she's okay"

"Yeah"

Eddie went upstairs where Michael had fell asleep in Rachel's arms as they lay on her bed; her eyes were red and puffy and her whole mood was sad. She lifted her head as Eddie spooned in behind her, resting his hand on her bump as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry"

"She's never gonna accept me, is she? She's never gonna approve of an ex-hooker been with her son" she said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, I don't care what she says; I love you and I don't care about your past. I wouldn't be here if I did…"

"But she's your mom"

"And you're my girlfriend, the mother of my baby and Michael. Don't punish yourself; I love you, Michael loves you and Phil loves you, that is all that matters"

"Michael kept asking me why she was shouting at me" she said, wiping her eyes.

"He's probably heard a lot of confusing things today but he won't understand what they mean; he isn't going to hate you, I promise"

"How can I prove it to her Eddie? How can I prove that I love you?"

"She's just a tradition woman"

"I'm gonna go for a drive; get my head together"

"You shouldn't be driving while you're this upset"

"I'll be fine, I promise; I just need some time to think"

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine; keep an eye on Phil for me"

"Be carefully, and take your coat; it's really cold out there"

She kissed him and Michael before grabbing her coat and leaving; she had no intention of just going for a drive. Even though a part of her was scared for what she was about to do, she somehow felt it was her fault and that she had to put it right. Considering it was early evening on Christmas day, the roads had been quiet as Rachel had hoped; as she pulled up outside the familiar house, she took the keys out of the ignition and sighed, rubbing her bump. She got out the car and locked it before walking up the drive; waiting for an answer from ringing the doorbell, she pulled her coat around her, secretly glad Eddie had made her take it.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? It's freezing out there" John had said when he had opened the door.

"I…I need to speak to Susan"

"Can't it wait until we've all calmed down?"

"Please?" she pleaded, something she very rarely did unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Come on in then"

He showed her thorough to the kitchen were Susan was getting herself a cup of tea; she reluctantly made Rachel one before they went and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"I haven't come here to argue; I've come to explain…"

"You don't have to explain anything" John said, squeezing her hand.

"She does" Susan snipped.

"I know you don't like me and, in a way, I can understand why but…there are genuine reasons why I did what I did. My mom and dad…died when I was 16; it was just me and my little sister; I didn't have the first idea of what I was supposed to do but I knew I needed the money. I didn't do it because I wanted to or because I enjoyed it because I didn't; I did it because I didn't have a choice; by the time I was nearly twenty, I realised that it wasn't the life that I, or my parents, would've wanted for me so…I made a deal with the police. In exchange for a confession and the capture of the ring leader, I got a new identity; a fresh start to be someone else. That's how I became Rachel Mason; it wasn't easy, hiding this big secret but the minute Eddie found out, he was so supportive. I'm sorry if I'm not the person you want me to be but the truth is, I'm not that person anymore; she died nearly nineteen years ago and if you can't accept that, it's not my problem"

She put her cup on the table before leaving; when she got home, she put her coat on the banister before going into the living room where they were getting ready to watch 'the Polar Express' (Michael's suggestion). She snuggled against Eddie, his arm around her, her head on his chest and her legs tucked under her as he threw the blanket over her. Phil was on the other sofa with Michael.

"You okay?" Eddie whispered.

"Yeah, I'm good" she smiled as they watched the film; when it was finished, Eddie carried a sleeping Michael up to his bed before he and Rachel got changed and lay in their bed, snuggled close to keep warm.

"You didn't just go for a drive earlier, did you?"

"How did you guess?"

"Your mood when you came back…and I had a call from my dad"

"I'm sorry; I, just, felt like I need to explain"

"You don't have to explain anything to anyone; I'm sorry today didn't go as you wanted it to"

"Let's forget about it; we're together, that's more than enough"

"Rache, I love you, more than anything and I can't wait for this baby of ours to be born; he or she is going to be so loved, it's not gonna know what's missing" 

"I love you too; and today was perfect in a way. I got to spend it with you and Phil and Michael instead of on my own again"

"You'll never spend another Christmas or Birthday alone ever again"

She smiled and closed her eyes as he rested his hand on her bump and kissed her forehead.


	26. Reunion

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Reunion**

Two weeks later, it was time to go back to work and school – not that anyone wanted to; Rachel and Eddie weren't in a good mood because of that; it due to the fact that the start of term date also coincided with their scan. They had left Chris to handle the welcome back assembly while Eddie and Rachel had a slight lie in; they had been able to take Michael to school instead of dropping him at breakfast club before heading to the hospital. With it been her first pregnancy and considering her age, Rachel was worried that everything wouldn't be okay; sat in the waiting room, Eddie held her hand, sensing her scaredness.

"Rachel Mason" the nurse called from the doorway of one of the rooms.

Rachel held Eddie's hand as they followed the nurse into the room where she lay on the bed, her top up over her bump.

"This might be a bit cold, I'm afraid" the nurse warned as she put the gel on her bump and started the ultrasound. They both stared at the screen at the clear outline of their baby.

"Here's the fingers, toes, head and…that's a very strong heartbeat you can hear"

"And everything's okay?" Rachel asked, hesitantly as Eddie ran his fingers along her hairline.

"Everything is perfect; would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please" Rachel answered instantly "Sorry Eddie…"

"Let's find out"

"Okay, you have a girl; congratulations" the nurse smiled.

"A daughter, just like you wanted" Eddie said, kissing her forehead.

With the copy of the sonogram finally in their hands, they headed back to the school where, with Eddie having got cover for the first two lessons, they sat in the office. As they stared at their daughter on the piece of paper in front of them, Rachel felt her eyes welling up; Eddie gently wiped up her tears.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked, softly.

"I'm just happy and emotional; we're gonna have a daughter Eddie"

"Yeah, a little girl you can take shopping and talk about make up and boys"

"You know when we were discussing names last night?"

"Have you chosen one?"

"Just a couple of ideas; I don't want something boring but nothing too weird either"

"So what were you thinking?"

"Maybe…Lara or Ronnie?"

"I will be happy with whatever you choose; the name is up to you"

"It's your daughter too"

"And you have been waiting for a long time for this opportunity; you pick, okay?"

She nodded and smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rachel said.

The door opened and Joyce popped her head in.

"There's someone to see you Miss Mason"

"Who is it?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing" Phil said as he came into the office and Joyce left.

"Course not; I've always got time for my nephew" she said as he sat down next to her.

"How did it go?"

"It's a girl, she smiled, rubbing her bump.

"You're gonna have a daughter; that's great Rache"

"Thanks Phil"

"You seem really happy?" he said after Eddie had left.

"I am; Eddie's been great. For years, I've felt this feeling inside of me everytime I saw a baby; it's all I've wanted and now, I have Eddie and you and Michael and…little Ronnie or Lara"

"Is that what you're thinking of calling her?"

"Yeah; I haven't decided which yet"

""I'm glad you're happy"

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, her hand, rubbing her bump.

"Thought I'd see if anything needed doing; take some of the load off you"

"I don't know if there's any events planned; so, there probably isn't anything for you to do"

"Okay"

"There's still five minutes left of break; why don't you go and find Lindsay?"

"I'm seeing her tonight; how about I get you a drink?"

"That would be great; thanks Phil"

Later that afternoon, Rachel picked Michael up before they went back to the school where Eddie was waiting outside for them; he got in before they went home where Rachel sat on the sofa with Michael next to her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I tell the baby what I did today?"

"I think…your sister would like that"

"I'm gonna have a sister?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, you are"

"Yay" he beamed, happily as he lifted her top over her bump and put his hands on it as he leant forwards "Hello baby, I'm your big brother and I'm gonna protect you…"

With Michael babbling away, Eddie sat on the arm of the sofa and kissed her forehead as she looked at him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine; I've got everything I could possibly want"

He leant in and kissed her as the front door shut and Phil and Lindsay walked in.

"Hiya you two" Rachel said, causing Michael to look up with a big smile; he ran over to Lindsay for a hug.

"Hey little man"

"I'm having a sister"

"Are you" she answered, kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, mommy told me"

"Well, let me tell you a secret? Little sisters are always the best and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because as her big brother, it's gonna be your job to look after her and protect her; and seeing as you are such a big boy, do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that"

"Do you want a drink Linds?" Phil asked.

"Thanks" she answered as she sat on the other sofa with Michael; Rachel had noticed the look on Phil's face when she was walking to Michael. She followed him and shut the kitchen door before standing in front of him.

"She's right; a big brother should be looking out for his little sister and protecting her but I can't, can I?"

"I know it's not the same but you've got Michael and you'll have this little one"

"But…they're not Nikki; I just wanna know if she's okay"

"I'm sure she is"

"She can hardly tell us if she isn't can she?" he snapped.

"And how do you think Eddie's feeling, huh? Knowing that he has a daughter he's never going to see? He lost out on nearly four years of Michael's life and now he's doing the same with Nikki" she challenged.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I know you're missing your sister but you've finally got everything going right again; concentrate on that"

"I just wanna see her; I don't care if mom doesn't want a relationship with me, I've already figured that much out but…I just wanna be able to see her"

"Okay, let me talk to Eddie and see what we can come up with?"

"I am happy you're having a girl, you know I am; I just…wish my sister didn't have to miss out on getting to know her aunt like I did, that's all"

"I know; come here"

He put the drinks on the counter before she put her arms around him.

"You'll _always_ be a part of _this_ family, I promise"

"Thanks Rache"

He took the drinks through to the living room where Rachel sat on the stool and put her head in her hands as she sighed; she felt two hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Phil…he wants to be able to see Nikki but that means…"

"Seeing Melissa again?"

"I don't know Eddie, I mean, at the end of the day, he's old enough to make his own decisions but…what if she rejects him again?"

"Or comes between us?"

"I don't wanna lose you; I don't want my daughter growing up without her dad but at the same time, I don't want Nikki to grow up not knowing you either…"

"First of all, you're_ not _going to lose me, I promise, and _if _we do this, it's gonna be on our terms, especially if we do this now when you're pregnant" he said, taking her hand as he sat next to her, putting a finger under her chin to look at him.

"How can you say that though? We don't know what's gonna happen"

"Trust me, okay? I'm not gonna let her come between us again; she's the one who walked out, not me. I only ever stayed with her because of Nikki, not because I loved her because I never did"

"Okay but…I think I need to talk to her on my own, sister to sister"

"There's no way I'm letting you be alone with her"

"I have to do this; we left on real bad terms and she's still my little sister. We have had fights before but never like this; it's been nearly two years since I've see or spoke to her. I've never even held my niece, let alone seen her"

"Okay but please, be careful?"

"I promise; I take it she still had the same number as when she left?"

"Yeah"

"Can you give me a minute?"

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine; I have to do this for Phil and for myself and…for you"

"Okay"

He kissed her forehead before leaving, shutting the door as Rachel took her phone out of her pocket; she scrolled down to Melissa's number and waited, hoping for an answer.

"Mel, please, don't hang up"

"What do you want?"

"My sister back; I'm sorry for cutting you off when you came back"

"I'm sorry too…for coming between you and Eddie; I take it, it was him who told you?"

"Yeah, he came to see me the day after you left; Mel, we're back together"

"I'm glad"

"And…I'm pregnant; I would very much like my daughter to know her auntie"

"Rache, how's Phil?"

"He's okay, got a new girlfriend but he's really missing his sister; it's been seven months. If you're really glad for me and Eddie, then come round for dinner tonight and bring Nikki. I would love to see my niece and Eddie would love to see his daughter. Please? I'll cook your favourite"

"Sausage and mash?"

"Just like you like it; what do you say?"

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour"

"Do you promise Mel? I don't want you getting his hopes up again"

"I promise; I want my sister back"

"Bye Mel"

"Bye Rache"

As Rachel closed her phone, she sighed before taking a deep breath and going back into the living room and sitting next to Eddie.

"Phil, I've spoke to your mom and…she's bringing your sister round in an hour; for what it's worth, I think she's finally realised she needs her family"

"Thanks Rache"

"I'm gonna get going; phone me later" Lindsay said, looking at Phil.

"Text me when you get home"

"I will, bye Michael. Congratulations miss, sir"

"Thanks Lindsay; watch how you go" Rachel said.

She nodded before leaving; a little over an hour later, the doorbell went. Whilst Eddie carried on with the cooking, Rachel went to answer it; as she saw her sister and her little niece, she felt emotional. She let them in before giving her a big hug as Phil took his sister into the living room to Michael.

"I'm so sorry Rache; I was so crap towards you and I dumped Phil on you and…"

"You should talk to him and Eddie; they were both devastated when you left"

"I will; you look great. How far are…?"

"Twenty four weeks; we found out this morning that it's a girl"

"I want you to come and meet Nikki; she's got your hair colour"

"I'm glad you're here"

As they went into the living room, Rachel held her 18 month old niece and sat next to Michael whilst Phil and Melissa caught up.

"Who's that mommy?" Michael asked.

"This is your sister Nikki and you remember Melissa, don't you?"

"I don't like her; she was always shouting at daddy"

"I'm sorry Michael, come here"

He hesitantly looked at Rachel, who nodded, before he went and sat with them; Rachel smiled and went into the kitchen where Eddie held his daughter as she finished the food off.

"I can't believe how much she's grown already"

"She's absolutely gorgeous Eddie; she looks just like you. I'd better serve up"

Ten minutes later, they were sat eating but a word still hadn't been spoken between Eddie and Melissa.

"This is great Rache, just like when we were younger"

"Mel, don't you have something to say to Eddie? Rachel said.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I left like I did; I finally realised that you didn't love me and I guess, I wanted to hurt you"

"But to not even contact Phil?"

"I know; I'm really sorry. I was selfish; Nikki needs her dad"

"Like she's needed me for the last six months?"

"Well, you didn't exactly waste any time in moving on, did you?"

"Mel, I thought you wanted to make things right?" Rachel asked.

"I do; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I want her to have a dad…as much as you want and she can stay over and everything"

"Don't go promises you won't keep" Eddie sniped.

"I'm not; I'll prove it. You can have her tonight…"

"How? We have work tomorrow and the nursery isn't finished…"

"Eddie, it's fine; I've only got paperwork to do so I'll work from home and we've got a mosses basket upstairs" Rachel offered.

"Are you sure?"

"She's your daughter and my niece…and it's be practice for me"

"Okay, we'll have her; I'm assuming you brought enough food and nappies and stuff?"

"Absolutely; they're in the bag"

"Okay then"

Eddie smiled as he looked at his daughter; after dinner, whilst Eddie got Michael bathed and ready for bed and Phil did the washing up, Melissa and Rachel were sat on the sofa, Rachel holding her niece as she looked up at her sister.

"She really is beautiful, looks like her dad. Where have you been all this time?"

"Just staying at friends; it wasn't ideal but Eddie didn't love me and I wanted to hurt him. I'm sorry I came between you; I knew you loved him and I was jealous because he didn't look at me in that way"

"It took me a long time to get over you two; then I met with Adam Fleet, the one from school, do you remember?"

"Oh my good, not fat Adam?"

"We were engaged; he proposed the day you walked out on Eddie and Phil. We only lasted four days after that…"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not; Eddie coming back, it's great. It _was_ a bit strange to start with but we've got a great routine and Phil's doing great, got a part time job at the school"

"He told me; thanks for everything you've done for him. I know I've messed up his life enough times; he seems happy and comfortable and settled here"

"It took a while but he got there in the end; he's been really supportive of me and sticking up for me at work"

"He's a good kid; I can't believe you're gonna be a mom"

"I've always wanted to be one since I looked after you; I wasn't sure when I found out but I can't wait. Over the last year, I've come to realise that the job isn't as important anymore, not compared to what I've been missing out on. Playing that mom role in Michael's life, it's been great…"

"I should probably be making a move; I'll pick her up about one?"

"Okay"

"Bye bye baby girl"

Melissa kissed her as Nikki waved her hands and tried to say 'mommy' but it came out as a babble; she went and said bye to Phil before leaving. Rachel gently carried her niece upstairs where Eddie went to get her settled while she read Michael his story.

"Did you have a good day at school honey?"

"Yeah"

"Tomorrow, you are going to breakfast club, if you want to?"

"I don't want to"

"Okay, do you want me or Phil to take you to school?"

"Phil; will you pick me up"

"Course I will honey; shall we read a story?"

"No, I'm tired"

"Okay, go to sleep; I'll see you in the morning"

"Love you mommy"

"I love you too honey"

She kissed his forehead before leaving the room as Phil was coming up the stairs.


	27. Special Delivery

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Special delivery (April 21****st**** 2011)**

Eventually, the weeks went by and Rachel was 32 weeks; she had insisted on working up until her daughter was born. Eddie could tell she was exhausted but she was determined to carry on. Sat up to her desk, she rubbed her huge bump and gasped as she felt a twinge but put it to the back of her mind when there was a knock on the door and Lindsay and Finn walked in.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Mr Budgen sent us" Lindsay answered honestly, feeling ashamed.

"And why did Mr Budgen send you?" she sighed, slightly disappointed at Lindsay.

"For arguing but it wasn't my fault miss; he provoked me by mentioning my dad" Lindsay explained.

"Did you?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe" he shrugged.

"Finn, how many more time are you going to get into trouble? To the cooler and I'll be phoning your parents"

As Finn left, Rachel gasped before groaning as she felt water between her legs; Lindsay asked Joyce to go and find Eddie before rubbing Rachel's back.

"It'll be okay miss"

"Where's Eddie?" she asked, in a mixture of sobs and groans.

"Someone's gone to get him; just breathe"

She copied Lindsay's deep breathing before another strong contraction happened as Eddie came running in.

"It's okay Rache, I'm here; I'm gonna take you to the hospital. Lindsay, do you wanna come and let Phil know to meet us there?"

"If I'm allowed to?"

"I…ah…want you to be there" Rachel panted gripping her hand.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel was lying on the bed in the maternity ward; with the gas and air she had been given, she was feeling a little out of sorts.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about arguing with Finn' it won't happen again"

"I know"

She gripped Eddie's hand as another contraction hit her hard; after a short time, her beautiful baby daughter was born. After the nurse had done all the routine tests, she was wrapped up and handed to Rachel; she smiled and allowed the tears to form in her eyes.

"I'll go and let Phil know It's safe to come in" Lindsay said before leaving the room.

"She's beautiful; looks just like her mom. You were brilliant" Eddie said, kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Three o'clock"

"You should get going and pick Michael up; I think he's gonna wanna see his sister"

"God, I love you; I'll see you soon"

"I love you too"

As Eddie left, Rachel moved the blanket from her daughter's face as Phil and Lindsay walked in.

"Come and meet your niece Phil" she whispered.

"She's beautiful; just like her mom" he said, standing at the side of her.

"She's worth it; did you bring the bag with you?"

"Here you go" he said, putting it on the bed.

"Thanks"

"So, have you decided on a name for her yet?" Lindsay asked as Rachel got her daughter into her baby pink babygro.

"I decided on Ronnie in the end"

"It's perfect…and so is she"

"Thanks, and don't worry, I won't tell your mom about this morning"

"Thanks; do you want me to look after Michael tonight?"

"Er, that would be great actually"

"Why don't we head back to yours and check with your mom and get some stuff and we'll wait for Eddie at ours?" Phil suggested.

"Okay; she really is beautiful" Lindsay said before she and Phil left.

After half hour on her own with her daughter, the door opened and Michael came running in, followed by Eddie.

"Mommy…" he beamed as he climbed onto the bed.

"Hey honey; this is your baby sister. Her name is Ronnie…"

She looked up at Eddie as he sat next to her, realising she hadn't actually told him yet.

"If that's okay with you daddy?"

"It's perfect…Ronnie Mason" he said, looking at his daughter.

"Actually, it's Ronnie Lawson; I want her to have her dads name and…it'll be easier for when we get married"

"Are you proposing to me Rachel Mason?"

"Yes, I am; I'm not one for tradition. What do you say? Will you marry me Eddie Lawson?"

"Course I will but only if you let me do it properly, with a ring?"

"I'd like that"

He kissed her before she turned back to Michael.

"Did you have a good day at school honey?"

"Yeah, I did you a picture but I left it in the car"

"That's okay, you can give it to me tomorrow; listen, Lindsay's gonna stay tonight, okay? So anything you need, if daddy's not there, go to her or Phil, okay?"

"Okay mommy"

"Do you promise to be a good girl and do what she tells you to?"

"I promise; how long are you going to be here?"

"A few days and then I'll be home"

"Guess what I had for dinner today mommy?"

"What did you have honey?"

"Pizza and chips and bananas and custard; it was yummy"

"Was it? I'm glad honey; why don't you ask daddy to go and get mommy some chocolate? If you ask him really nicely, he might get you some too"

"Okay mommy; come on daddy. Mommy wants chocolate" he said climbing off the bed. Rachel and Eddie laughed before he followed his son out of the room; Rachel gently fed Ronnie before putting her in the cotbed at the side of the bed. She leant against the pillow and yawned as Michael and Eddie came back in; with Michael lying next to her, she slowly drifted off. When she awoke, she noticed Eddie holding his daughter; she smiled as he looked up at her.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"About seven; the midwife said I can stay tonight. How you feeling?"

"Sore; it's a good job I'm only doing this once. I cant go through it again"

"I think she's hungry" he said, gently putting Ronnie into her arms; as she breastfed her, she looked up as Eddie sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love to get changed into my pyjamas and a cup of coffee"

"I can get you one out of the machine; can't guarantee it'll be any good though"

"It'll be better than nothing"

"I'll be right back" he said, handing her pyjamas and dressing gown to her; when he came back, Ronnie was back in the cot and Rachel had gotten changed and was slowly drifting off again.

"Hey, I got your coffee" he whispered, handing it to her as he sat back down.

"Thanks; have you checked in with Phil and Lindsay?"

"Michael's fine; he's excited about his birthday next week. And I've spoke to Kim and Chris. I have two weeks off; and you'll be home tomorrow, hopefully if not, Monday. Everything is ready for our daughter; and Kim said she'd come by in the morning" 

"I'm tired" she said, putting the coffee on the side; he pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted off again. Every two hours, Ronnie wanted a feed or a cuddle or to be changed; Eddie wanted to help her but unfortunately, breastfeeding wasn't something he could do!


	28. Homecoming

**The Heart Never Lies**

**I apologise for the extremely long hiatus; it wasn't totaly intentional but now i have my laptop back to full working order i am going to try and update more often as this story is already completed on paper and i've only typed about half of it.**

**Enjoy this long update and i hope i still have readers out there.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Homecoming**

The next afternoon, Rachel was discharged along with her daughter and Eddie, they headed home where all was quiet until they entered the living room; she was touched to see that Phil and Lindsay had gone to so much effort with balloons and banners.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked, half hugging Phil and Lindsay whilst holding Ronnie.

"Wasn't our idea"

"It was me mommy" Michael said as he came running in with a card.

"What's this honey?" she asked as Phil held his niece whilst she sat on the sofa with Michael next to her, handing the card to her. On the front was a drawing of them all with Ronnie; inside he had written: I love you mommy"

"Thank you, it's beautiful" she said, kissing her forehead "What's that smell?"

"We make chocolate chip cookies for you" he said.

"Wow; was your mom okay with you staying last night Lindsay?"

"She was fine; she was happy I was doing some good and helping"

"Well, thank you; at least I know he was looked after by someone I trust"

"I don't mind; I'm allowed to stay again tonight too if that's okay?"

"Course it is"

"Michael, do you wanna help me with dinner? I can do Pizza?" she said.

"Okay"

As he followed Lindsay and Phil into the kitchen, Eddie sat next to Rachel, holding his daughter with one arm whilst the other was wrapped around Rachel.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I just want my bed but she's gonna want another feed soon"

"Why don't you male some bottles up and I'll feed her while you try and get some decent sleep?"

"Do you mind?"

"Course not; I spent all night wishing there was something I could do to stop you from having to wake up every two hours"

"I'll go and express the milk for you"

"I'll be up in a bit"

He kissed her before she went upstairs; when Rachel awoke and looked at the clock, it was six o'clock. She went downstairs where Phil and Lindsay were in the living room with Michael, eating their pizza; she went into the kitchen where Eddie was cooking while Ronnie was asleep in the carry seat. She kissed her forehead before wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, just what I need; something smells nice?"

"Bangers and mash; you need to need to keep your strength up"

"I am starving; did you speak to Kim?"

"Yeah, she said she's sorry she didn't make it this morning but she'll try and come tomorrow afternoon"

"How has our daughter been this afternoon?"

"She's been an angel, just like mom"

"She had all the bottles?"

"There's two left; you'll be okay for a few hours"

"Good; tonight's gonna be hard. No nurses to help us"

"We'll be fine; the cot is in our room for now and then in a few months, we'll move her into the nursery. Mel phoned while you were asleep"

"What did she have to say?" she asked; granted, she had been a bit better but they could still go weeks at a time without any contact.

"Just congratulations; no mention of when I can have Nikki again, but you know what? It doesn't matter because I've got you and Ronnie to take care of and you two and Michael and Phil come first…always have and always will" he said, turning round in her arms and placing a gently kiss on her lips.

"Always" she whispered back to him.

"I should serve up"

Two minutes later, they were sat up to the breakfast bar, eating as Eddie took her hand. She smiled as they ate before Ronnie awoke just as they'd finished eating. She gently lifted her out of the carry seat and held her as she put a dummy in her mouth whilst Eddie warmed the milk up. A few minutes later, he handed the bottle to her and watched as she fed their daughter; looking up, she noticed the look he had on his face.

"Have I got something on my face?"

"No, you just look perfect; a natural mom to her"

"I don't" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You do; you holding her, our daughter, you look beautiful and amazing and it makes me realise how lucky I was to come back and be with you"

"Eddie, I love the fact that we have been together nearly a year and that we have a beautiful baby daughter and we've never had a single fight but…my love has never changed, it's only got/stronger. I wouldn't give up any of this for anything else; you mean everything to me and you know how hard it is for me to open up and share my emotions and feelings. I love you Eddie and I'd do anything for you; all this, you've changed me into someone who doesn't put her career first and is willing to take a step back for the first time in years and I'll never forget that, ever" she said, having now moved to stand in front of him.

"I love you too" he replied, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Mommy" Michael said as he came and stood next to her.

"Yeah honey?" she said, looking at him.

"Will you read me a story before I go to bed?"

"Course I will; go and get your pyjamas on first and I'll be right up"

"Can I give my sister a kiss too?"

Rachel smiled and gently lowered her arms so Michael could kiss his sister.

"Night, night Ronnie; I'm your big brother and I love you"

"That was very nice honey; go on, I'm right behind you"

As Michael ran up the stairs, Rachel gently put Ronnie into Eddie's arms before giving him another kiss and following Michael; she pulled t he duvet over him and sat reading him the 'In the Night Garden' book. When she had finished, she put the book on the side before turning back to Michael, lying on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she used her spare one to move it across his face.

"Thank you for my party and my card and the cookies honey"

"Mommy, now Ronnie's here, does that mean you and daddy can't play with me anymore or take me to the park or watch TV?" he asked, sadly as he played with his teddy.

"Of course not; we will always have time for you, I promise"

"But you dumped me on Lindsay and Phil when you came home"

"I'm sorry; I thought you liked been with Lindsay"

"But I missed you; she doesn't do funny face toast like you do or…" he whimpered.

"I'm sorry honey; how about tomorrow, I spend time with you and we'll do anything you want?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise; I'll even make you pancakes in the morning, what do you say?"

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too honey; go to sleep. Mommy will stay here until you do"

She kissed his forehead and draped her spare arm over him protectively; after two hours, Eddie had noticed Rachel hadn't come back downstairs. He went upstairs and gently laid Ronnie in the cot before going into Michael's room where he noticed Rachel had fallen asleep; she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her but he also knew if she woke, she's be worried about Ronnie. He decided to leave her; she needed the sleep and he would use the formula for food. She hated breastfeeding anyway; he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and threw a blanket over her before leaving the room.

When she awoke, she noticed she was still in her clothes from the previous day and in Michael's room; the sun was shining faintly through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes before looking at her watch: 5:30am; she sighed and gently got off the bed and went through to her room where Ronnie and Eddie were sleeping. She grabbed some fresh clothes and had a quick shower before coming out in her black combats and white hoodie with her hair tied back just as Ronnie awoke; she gently lifted her out of her cot and rocked her, pulling the dummy back in her mouth as she carried her downstairs. On the fridge was a note from Eddie: 'i've made a bottle up for you; just warm it up. Wake me for breakfast. I love you x'. She smiled as she took the bottle out and warmed it up before sitting on the sofa, watching her daughter as she drank the milk; her little hazel eyes slowly closing as she finished the milk. She was still sat watching her daughter when she heard footsteps on the stairs and Eddie came in; he sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning honey; did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Perfectly but you should've woken me" she said, looking at him.

"You looked so peaceful to disturb and i know you weren't comfortable with breastfeeding so i didn't want to wake you"

"Well, thank you; it definitely helped"

"Did you get my note?"

"I did; it made me smile. Michael was upset last night"

"Why?"

"Because he missed me not been here to play with him or make him funny face toast or..."

"We'll make today a family day then" he interrupted.

"Starting with the pancakes i promised him when he wakes up"

"I could really go for pancakes, especially yours" he winked.

"But in all seriousness, i meant what i said last night; i love you and...i can't wait to be Mrs Rachel Lawson"

"Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything; it's what i want, more than anything"

They heard noises upstairs and instantly knew it would be Michael; as Eddie held his daughter, his son came running into the room and sat on Rachel's lap as she kissed his forehead.

"Morning honey; are you okay?"

"I'm hungry"

"Let's go and make some pancakes then"

He climbed down as she kissed Eddie before following Michael into the kitchen; after they had eaten, Rachel fed Ronnie as Michael sat next to her on the sofa.

"Mommy"

"Yes honey" she said, looking at him.

"Why does Ronnie sleep all day?"

"Because that's what babies do; and then when they start to grow, they start to play and they sleep at night like you do"

"But i want to be able to play with her"

"I know but she is too little for you to play with at the minute but you can still talk to her and tell her all about what you do at school and give her a kiss every night and tell her you love her"

"Can i give her a cuddle?"

"Once she's finished her bottle, you can but you have to be very gentle" 

"I promise mommy"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the toy store?"

Hearing herself ask the question, she began to regret giving him the choice; with Ronnie here, even on two wages, things were tight.

"The toy store is closed today" she lied; she felt guilty for lying to the little boy but she couldn't break his heart by saying no to him. He wouldn't understand that they didn't have any money for toys, let alone a shopping spree.

"But..."

"Maybe another day"

"Okay" he answered, sadly as he turned away from her; Rachel sighed and looked at her daughter as she replaced the bottle with the dummy before turning back to Michael.

"How about the park?" she asked.

"Dont want to"

"Michael..."

He ran upstairs to his room where he lay on his bed with his 'In the Night Garden' teddy and a toy car; he stayed up there all day only coming down for dinner. That night after dinner, as he was about to go back upstairs, Eddie called him back and sat him on his lap as they sat on the sofa with Rachel feeding Ronnie.

"Hey buddy, what's with staying in your room all day, eh?"

"Want to"

"You haven't said anything to us since breakfast; what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Michael, honey, I'm sorry we couldn't go to the toy store today" Rachel said.

""Phil said the toy store wasn't closed; you said it was"

She sighed as Eddie looked at her, watching as she whispered 'I'm sorry'; he looked back at his son and wondered what he was supposed to say.

"Okay, Rachel shouldn't have lied to you but that doesn't mean you can he cheeky to her either"

"She lied and you said lying is wrong"

"That doesn't mean you can be cheeky to her; we couldn't go to the toy store because we haven't got enough money to buy you toys and it would upset you if we got there and we said no. Besides, it's your birthday next week and you never know what you might get. So i want you to say sorry to Rachel"

"No"

"Michael Lawson, say sorry now" Eddie repeated, his voice slightly raised.

"No" he shouted.

"Michael, i'm sorry i lied but we cant afford to buy you lots and lots of toys; you want a birthday party don't you?"

"Yes" he answered with attitude.

"Well, if you have lots of toys now, we wont be able to have a party, will we?"

"But..."

"So, if you want your birthday party, you need to apologise" Eddie said.

"Sorry mommy" he said, looking away from her.

"That's okay honey; why don't you go and get your toys you want in the bath?"

As Michael left the room, Eddie put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry; i made the mistake of asking him what he wanted to do today" she explained.

"It's okay; he needs to learn he cant always get what he wants"

"I feel bad though cos' i gave him the opportunity to choose and then took it away from him"

"It's not your fault; why don't i settle this one in the cot while you get Michael sorted and then we'll sit and watch a film?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, but lets watch it upstairs, eh? I wanna be able to lie in your arms properly"

"Okay"

She gently handed Ronnie to him before going upstairs; with Michael and Ronnie settled, they lay in their bed, snuggled against each other as they watched 'Look who's talking!'


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Three days later, Rachel had told Eddie to go back to work; she was more than capable with Ronnie and in all honestly, she was getting annoyed with him under her feet all the time. He had left early that day with Michael, giving Rachel a chance to tidy up whilst Ronnie was asleep but by 11am, she was missing Eddie already: even though her daughter was only 5 days old, she got her into her pink all in one coat and hat and settled her in the carry seat before making sure everything was in the bag and puttin her coat on. With the baby bag on her shoulder and her phone in her jeans pocket, she picked up the carry seat and locked up the house before getting into the car; at the school she parked in her usual spot, put the bag on her shoulder before gently lifting Ronnie out of the carry seat and into her arms with a dummy in her mouth. She locked the car and put the keys in her pocket as she walked into the school, almost instantly bumping into Kim.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Needed to get out the house"

"She's absolutely gorgeous; sorry I cancelled at the weekend" Kim said, holding Ronnie's hand.

"It's okay"

"She looks so much like you"

"Yeah, she does" she said as they walked upstairs towards the office "How are things here?"

"Good. No problems; you've only been gone three days. You can't miss the place already?"

"Course I do"

"Yo miss, I thought you were on maternity leave like" Lucas Smilie, Boltons younger brother said as they reached the top of the stairs where he was standing.

"Lucas shouldnt you be in a lesson?" Kim asked.

"Got a free, innit?"

"In English please?" Rachel warned.

"Sorry miss; what's her name?"

"Ronnie"

"She's beautiful; when you coming back then?"

"Missing me already are you Lucas?" she teased.

"Course not" he answered defensively.

"I'm off for a few months at least so I hope you'll be on your best behaviour" Rachel explained.

"Course miss" he said before leaving.

Rachel laughed as she and Kim headed through to the office where Chris was on the phone; he put the receiver down and walked over to join them on the sofa as Rachel took her daughter's coat and hat off.

"She's beautiful Rache; how are you doing?" Chris asked, holding Ronnie.

"I'm totally knackered but she's worth it; she's. .."

And before Rachel could finish, Ronnie awoke and started to cry; she gently held her and gave her another bottle as she looked back ip at her friends and colleagues.

"Sorry" she apologised, almost tearfully.

"Dont be; how about I get you a coffee?" Chris offered.

"That would be great, thanks"

"How you really coping?" Kim asked as Chris made the coffee.

"It's hard but Eddie's been great; I've been trying to organise Michael's birthday party for saturday too on top of everything else"

"You're not usually one to decline a challenge"

"It's a bit different when it's your own daughter" she admitted as Chris put the coffee on the table and sat down.

"I'm sure you're a great mom; Eddie's always going on about how much Michael looks up to you"

"I guess; I didnt realise how hard it would be" she admitted as Kim held Ronnie so Rachel could drink her coffee. after she had finished, she put the coat in the bag before she and kim left the office; they headed into the staff room where Eddie was deep in conversation with Tom and Rob. No one had noticed she had entered until she spoke.

"Room for a little one?"

They all stopped and walked over to her; she smiled as they all looked at the little girl in her armd.

"She's gorgeous Rachel" Steph said.

"The pictures dont do justice" Tom cooed.

"She looks like you" Rob chimed in.

"Thanks guys"

"Is she grumpy like her dad?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not grumpy" Eddie retaliated, finally joining the conversation as he stood next to Rachel and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You are at times" Rachel agreed, causing everyone but Eddie to laugh "She can be, especially when she's hungry"

"Definitely sounds like her dad then" Tom teased.

"I'm not that bad! Am I?" he asked, looking at Rachel.

"No, you're not" she answered as the bell rang "I'd better let you lot get to your lessons"

As most of the staff left, there was only Rachel, Eddie and a couple of supply teachers left; Eddie held his daughter as they sat on the two chairs furthest away from the others.

"I didn't know you were coming in today?" he asked.

"I was lonely"

"I've only been gone three hours"

"I know; Phil's gone out and I've done all the tidying up so I thought I'd come and show her off"

"And see me at the same time?"

"Yeah" she admitted, smiling as he leant in and kissed her as there was a loud knock at the door. Rachel went and opened it to find Lindsay standing on the other side.

"Hi Lindsay, are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Course, what's wrong?" she asked as they sat on the windowstill next to the staff room.

"it's just...I'm gonna be sitting my exams soon and I guess I'm scared I won't pass them"

AN: I really can not apologise enough for the extremely long wait. but after a great review from a fan earlier it gave me the boost to try and figure out how to update from my phone.

now this chapter is far from over but us so long ive decided to split into two. I hope you enjoy part one 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29 continued.

"From what I've seen, your grades have improved considerably since you got back; you've been a lot happier, especially with Phil and that has shown through your work"

"Is there anyway you can get the teachers to give me extra work or something? I know Phil will help but...I feel guilty that I keep asking him"

"I can try but you know, I think you're going to do fine; tell you what, come round after school and we'll see what we can do. I'll find some stuff online for you"

"Thanks miss"

"Whose lesson are you supposed to be in?"

"Mr Cleaver's but I forgot my kit so he sent me to the cooler"

"Oh Lindsay" she sighed, her eyebrows raised.

"I really don't like doing PE, I don't feel comfortable in the kit with all the lads around; I know I have to get over it but I really can't do PE"

"Okay, wait here for a second"

She went into the staffroom and sat back next to Eddie.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I need a favour, come on"

She picked up the bag and held Ronnie as he followed her out to Lindsay.

"Right, we're gonna go down to your room and see how we get on"

"What's going on?" Eddie asked as they walked down to his room.

"She's worried she can't pass her exams; she wants more preperation and seeing you're free..."

"Course I'll help. I've got some old exam papers she can look at"

"Anything will help; do you want me to stick around for dinner?"

"Did you bring enough bottles for Ronnie?"

"I've got another one in the bag; she's not long had one though"

"I'm sure I could stretch to getting you something from the canteen" he teased.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of going out? I need to pick up Michael's presents from Argos..."

"You're just lucky I'm free until after lunch; we'll sort Lindsay out and then head off"

"Okay, give her what you can; I'm gonna go and speak to Chris. Let him know you're heading out; I won't be long"

As Eddie and Lindsay headed downstairs, Rachel went through to her office where Chris was on the laptop.

"Back again?" he smiled as he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"I'm heading off in a minute; don't mind if I borrow Eddie for a but do you?"

"You're the boss!"

"I'll have him back in time; it was nice seeing you again Chris"

"You too; take care of that little girl of yours" he said, hugging her.

"Thanks Chris: see you soon. Tell Kim I'll phone her"

An hour later, with Ronnie asleep in the carry seat on the table at the side of them; Rachel and Eddie werr tucking into a Full English breakfast.

"Thank you" she said.

"What for?"

"Helping with Lindsay, giving up your free time, buying me lunch"

"Anytime; you okay with picking Michael up?"

"Course, he needs the consistency of the routine.

"Why dont you get Phil to pick him up and you can grab some sleep? You look exhausted; you were shattered when you got to the school"

"I could do with some sleep; I know you've got Lindsay last lesson, I said she can come to ours so can you bring hwr back?"

"Course"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. only own Ronnie

"So, what are you getting me for my birthday then?"

"It's a surprise; it'll be your first one with me so I'm gonna make it special"

"Don't go overboard; money isn't exactly great at the minute"

"Don't worry about it; do you want me to do dinner tonight?"

"That would be great although I've no idea what we've got in"

"We'll go to the shop before we head back; we've got time"

"I'll go later; I didnt bring my bag with me and it's not fair for you to pay"

"I'm buying the shopping; we're a family now Rache. I can afford to get a few things for dinner"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive: besides, we're not exactly paying for Michael's party, are we?" It's coming out of the money Allison left"

"I guess that does make things a little easier, I suppose"

"So, you'll let me buy dinner?"

"Okay" she whispered.

After they had finished eating, they headed to Tesco's before they got back into the car, making sure Ronnie was fastened in securely. After dropping Eddie off at the gate, she headed home where Phil brought the shopping in whilst Rachel locked the car and carried the carry seat into the kitchen; with Ronnie still asleep, Rachel helped Phil to put the shopping away.

"Phil, you couldn't do me another favour, could you?"

"Course I'll pick Michael up" he answered, already knowing what she wanted.

"Thanks, I just need to get some sleep; Lindsay's coming round after school. I think she needs some reassurance that she can pass her exams"

"Okay; go and get some rest. I'll sort the shopping out"

"Thanks Phil"

She lifted Ronnie out of the carry seat and carried her upstairs; when she awoke, due to Ronnie crying, it was half three. She sat on the sofa, feeding her daughter, waiting for everyone to arrive home; she looked up at just before four when Phil came back with Michael.

"Mommy, I got sticker" he said, running in front of her, showing the sticksr on his jumper.

"What was that for honey?"

"I can write my namr neatly without using my name card" he answered, proudly.

"You can?! Wow, that's brilliant; why don't you go and get changed and put yout sticker on one of your teddies so daddy and Lindsay can see when they get home?"

"Okay mommy" he said before kissing Ronnie and running upstaurs as Phil sat next to her.

"How you feeling now?"

"Better"

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good; Eddie's cooking tonight so...have you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"I need to go and get the stuff for Michael's birthday party; fancy giving me a hand?"

"Course I will"

"Thanks"

They looked up as the front door opened anf shut again.

"Daddy" Michael yelled as he ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy; what's your sticker for?"

"For writing my name neatly and not using my name card" he said.

"Wow, maybe later you could show me?"

"Okay daddy; mommy's feeding Ronnie" he said as they went into the living room.

Phil stood up and hugged Lindsay as she buried her face into his shoulder whilst Eddie sat next to Rachel and Michael was watching cartoons.

"Hey, I couldnt stop thinking about you all afternoon" he smiled as he kissed her.

"Rache, we'll be out back" Phil said before he took Lindsay's hand and led her to the bench on the patio.

"I talked to Rache; I know you can pass your exams, you can"

"I'm just nervous"

"You dont need to be; I'll be there to support you and help you revise"

"But you shouldn't have to; I hate that I keep asking you for help"

"I don't mind"

"But I do; Phil, you are great and so caring and...I'm glad you're here but I have to be able to do this...alone"

"No, you don't; I know what it's like to be messed about and like you can't do it but I know you can...let me help"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No" he smiled.

"Thanks Phil"

"How about a drink?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I just wanna sit here for a bit"

Inside, Eddie had made a start on dinner whilst Rachel sat up to the breakfast bar with Ronnie asleep in the carry seat again.

"How was your afternoon?" she asked, her hands cupped around a cup of coffee.

"Apart from the snide comments from Finn, it wasn't too bad"

"Still been awkward, is he?"

"Yep"

"I'm sorry I made you go back today"

"Miss me, did you?"

"As annoying as you are, it was nice having you around"

"I thought so, that's why Chris has told me to take tomorrow and Friday off; he could tell that you missed me today"

"I didnt make it that obvious did I?"

"You last three hours hours alone" he smirked.

"I'm sorry" she answered, sadly as she looked at her cup; he noticed the sadness in her voice and turned round to see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay; I'm sorry. Don't cry" he soothed, putting his arms around her neck and kissing her forehead.

"How did I go from been fiercely independent to crying with you not here?!" she whispered.

"You've just given birth; you are gonna be emotional. I should've stayed at home; I'm sorry. You needed me and I let you down; it won't happen again"

"You didn't. .." she sniffled into his chest.

"Ssh; it's okay. I loved the fact you go lonely abd came to see me. It's gonna be okay; I'm not going anywhere"

He kissed her hair again as she sniffled and sighed; wiping her eyes, she pulled away and looked back at her cup as she took a lon gulp of her coffee. He went back to sorting the dinner as Michael came running in and climbed onto the stool next to Rachel.

"What's for dinner daddy?"

"Burger and chips buddy; how does that sound to you?"

"Perfect daddy"

"Fish fingers, chips and beans and bananas and custard"

"Sounds yummy buddy"

"What did you have daddy?"

"Me and mommy had a cooked breakfast"

"For dinner?!" he asked, confused.

"Yes; we had to go out and we decided to have an all day breakfast. We had bacon and sausage and mushrooms a d tomatoes and hash browns and eggs and toast"

"Sounds yummy daddy"

"It was buddy" he said, noticing Rachel hadn't said a single word since Michael had come in "Michael, can you go and play with your toys for me?"

As Michael ran back out the room, Eddie put the burgers and chip s in the oven before sitting next to Rachel; he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay; we'll spend tomorrow and Friday together"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong"

"This isn't me though; I shouldnt, don't get upset by been on my own"

"It's okay; you dont need to be sorry. It's all gonna be okay, I promise"

"I guees I'm just overwhelmed"

"You'll get used to it; why dont you go and grab a shower?" he suggested.

"I'm okay; I've got emails to check. You get on with the dinner?" she answered, lifting her head to loom at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, running his hand along her hair.

"Positive, I'll be fine; besides, promise, I promised Lindsay I'd see what I could pull up from the net for her"

"Okay, just take it easy"

She nodded as he kissed her hair; she opened her laptop and switched it on as she looked over at her daughter. An hour later, they had finished dinner and Lindsay was sitting up to the breakfast bar with Rachel.

"Now, I'm not saying all this is going to be on the exams but it's worth just looking over it and like I said this morning, I really think you're gonna be okay" shr said, handing her the folder of stuff.

"Thanks miss"

"Do you think you'll be okay now?"

"Yeah"

"Come on. I'll give you a lift home and we can talk some more"

Lindsay nodded before they went into the room; they said their goodbyes before leaving and getting in her Silver Mazda sports car.

"So, does make any difference, having that stuff?" Rachel asked as she pulled off the driveway.

"I think so; at least I hope so. Phil's offered to help me revise again"

"He really does care about you, you know?"

"I know"

"We're having a party for Michael's birthday on Saturday, do you wanna stay over?"

"I'd love to; I'm going into town with Phil on friday after school to get his present"

"You dont have to get him anything; you do more than enough for him"

"I want to; it's nice, like having a little brother. It's not the same with Em, shes only three years younger than me so I didnt really get to do the whole big sister thing"

"He really looks up to you, you know? His face lights up when Phil mentions you or you walk into the room"

"I know"

Lindsay remained quiet for the rest of the journey, only speaking to say thank you for the lift before getting out; when Rachel got home, she put her coat on the bannister before going upstairs where Eddie was settling Ronnie into the cot.

"Where's Michael? " she asked.

"Bedroom; I'm just running the water for his bath"

"I'll see to it; I'm sure you've probably got marking to do"

"Just a bit!" he teased, knowing he actually had a big pile of GCSE units and coursework to mark.

"Well, do it; I don't want you to spend your two extra days off marking" she admitted as she stood in his arms.

"I'll do my best; go on, go and see to Michael"

"Thank you for dinner"

She kissed him lovingly before reluctantly leaving the room; with Michael bathed and settled down for the night, she was about to head down to Eddie when Phil came down from the floot above with his phone in his hand.

"Everything okay Phil? " she asked, noticing the look on his face.

Sensing his hesitation, she put her hand on his arm and guided him to sit on the stairs he had just came down.

"What is it? You can tell me?" she asked softly, her hand remaining on his arm.

"She's upset, in a state..."

"Why?"

"She's, erm, got Mr Cleaver tomorrow and, erm, she's..."

"Oh, yeah, she mentioned it this morning and it completely slipped my mind"

"Can I go round?"

"Come on, I'll give you a lift"

They went downstairs where she pulled on her coat before going through to the dining room where Eddie was sat marking with the baby monitor in front of him.

"Hey, me and Phil have gotta pop out for an hour. I'll explain later"

"Okay, drive safely"

"I will"

She gave him a quick kiss before they left; when they got to Lindsay's house, Marion went to make the drinks while Lindsay sat in Phil's arms as Rachel sat on the other side.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, it completely slipped my mind; talk me through it properly" she said taking her hand.

"Ever since my dad...I don't feel comfortable around any male except for Phil and Mr Lawson and it took me a long time to get to that point but I knew I could trust them because you promised. I tried and before it all came out, I struggled but...I cant do PE"

"Okay" she whispered.

"Please dont make me?" she whispered back.

"It's okay...when do you have him?"

"First two lessons"

"Okay, I'm gonna call Mr Mead and see what we can do. Stay with Phil, okay?"

As Lindsay buried her head against her shoulder, Rachel went into the hallway and dialled Chris' number

"Hi Rache"

"Chris, not disturbing am I?"

"No, what can I do for you? And don't say you wanna come back to work already?!" he joked.

"It's nothing like that; I'm here with Lindsay. We have a problem; after what's happened, she's really nervous about doing PE so she's been deliberately forgetting her kit to avoid it but now Robs had enough"

"It's hardly surprising really; what do you wanna do?"

"Let her off with it I guess; she has teo hours with him first thing tomorrow morning. I need you to talk to him"

"Okay"

"And she can use the time to revise for her exams in the library and on Thursdays she can come in after beeak"

"Okay. I'll debrief the staff..."

"No, only you, Kim, Rob, myself and Eddie are to know"

"No problem"

"Thanks Chris. I'll let you get back to it"

"See you Rache"

She ended the call and put her phone in her pocket as she went back into the living room; she sat back next to Lindsay as Marion handed her a coffee.

"Lindsay, I've spoke to Mr Mead and we've agreed, you dont have to do PE. You can use the time to revise in the library instead"

"Thank you" she said, looking at her.

"And Thursdays, you come to ours for nine and either myself or Mr Lawson or Phil will help you and I'll drop you off at school"

"Okay"

"I do have one question though; why didnt you tell us sokner? You didnt need to struggle for eight months"

"I thought I'd be okay"

"How did you tell Mr Cleaver you werent doing it every lesson?"

"Made excuses; weren't feeling well, doctors appointments...anything I could. I knew there would be a risk of you finding out but you never did...I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Come here"

She put her drink on the table and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen and standing in front of her.

"You didnt need to hide it; if I had known, we wouldnt have pushed you into it"

"I didnt want you to think j was making excuses. I cant wear anything but trousers or anything that shows anything off"

"Lindsay, I wod never think you were just making excuses; I jad noticrd your changes in your uniform and that didnt surprise me. You've got about three months left; concentrate on your exams and you'll be fine"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I know what it's like to get over something life changing. I've been in your positions several times"

"Because of your past? I read it in the paper"

"It started with that, yeah; when it came out, I was devastated and then the school caught fire and I was trapped. The physical reminders are still there but I learnt how to move on and three years later, here I am, with a daughter. You can move on and you will, I promise"

"Thanks miss"

"Come and say bye to Phil and I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded before they went back into the living room; after saying goodbye, Rachel and Phil headed home where Phil went up to his room. Rachel went into the living room where Eddie had fallen asleep on the sofa, surrounded by his marking; she smiled, sat next to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as his eyes flickered and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light before sitting up; rubbing his neck as he turned to the right, he saw Rachel smiling back at him.

"You fell asleep" she smiled "Am I working you too hard?"

"I must've dozed off; I got through all my year 8 and 9 marking, then drifted off looking at the GCSE stuff"

"Well, I always thought maths was 'as dull as ditchwater'" she whispered into his ear.

" You said that on your first day; I think you were actually talking about math teachers though"

"I dont thinm you're dull; come on, let's leave this for tonight" she suggested, her hand on his neck.

"I'm gonna make a start, at least; I wanna spend tomorrow with you"

"I'm going out with Phil to pick up Michael's party stuff, if you wanna come?"

"Why dont we do that Friday? Tomorrow, we'll do something together"

"Okay. Lindsays come round at nine and revising then I gotta drop her off at school"

"Isnt she meant to be In school?" he asked as they went into tbe kitchen so she could make them a coffee each.

"She has PE and for obvious reasons, she doesnt feel comfortable; she's been hiding it for eight months"

"Is that where you went earlier?"

"Yeah but its all sort now; sure I cant tempt you away from your marking?"

"It needs to be done; go and grab a relaxing bath and I'll be up later" he said putting his arms around her neck.

"Dont be too late"

"I promise. Do you still want a coffee?"

"I think I'll pass; dont suppose you could make a few bottles up could you?"

"Course, go on"

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before she went upstairs; when he finally went upstairs, it was nearly midnight. Ronnie had not long been fed and Rachel was lying on her side, fast asleep with her hair fallen over her face; he quietly put his shirt and trousers on the chair in the corner of the room before gently lying next to her. With her bidy facing him, he gently moved the hsir from her eyes before kissing her forehead as she subconsciously put her arm around him; looking at het, she had bern through every emotion possible during the day and it was no surprise she was completely shattered.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I dont own Waterloo road or its characters or In the Night Garden. or the films mentioned. only Ronnie.

Three days later, it was Saturday: Michael's birthday; with having the extra two days off, Rachel and Eddie had made sure they had everything. They had arranged to have a bouncy castle with lots of party food, an 'In the bight Garden' cake and lots of games; the party itself didnt start until two so they had a couple of hours to spend with him until they had to start getting ready. He had invited his friends from school as well as Lindsay, Chris, Kim and Eddie's parents; even Rachel had admitted, she wasnt exactly looking forward to seeing Susan again. Although things hadnt escalated between them, she was still made to feel uncomfortable. John, however, had been great with presents for Ronnie and would phone every day to see how they were doing; the morning, the sun shone brightly through the thin curtains. After getting up at 4am to feed Ronnie, Rachel had settled back into Eddie's arms until they had heard their door creaking open; they braced themselves for Michael to jump on the bed but suprisingly, he didnt. Rachel smiled and drifted back off for another hour before Ronnie awoke again; she glanced at the clock: 7:35am. 'Wow, three whole hours; that's a miracle' she thought. She picked her daughter up and put the dummy into her moutb as she gently left the room; she looked in Michael's and found him lying on his bed, looking at a book.

"Morning honey, why didnt you come into our room earlier?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"You and daddy were sleeping?" he answered, with genuine care, tugging at her heart strings.

"Thank you honey; now, how about some special birthday pancakes?"

"Can i have marshmallows and chocolate sauce?"

"Course you can"

He put his book down on his bed before following Rachel downstairs; she put Ronnie into the carry seat and warmed a bottle up as she made Michael's pancakes. Whilst she ate, she sat next to him, coffe in front of her as she fed her daughter; when she had fallen back to sleep, dummy in her mouth, Rachel put her back in the carry seat and drank her drink as Michael put his knife and fork down and turned to her.

"Finished mommy"

"Good boy; are you excited about today?"

"Yeah; i get to see nanny and granddad again"

"Yeah, you do" she said, trying not to let her hesitation show through her voice.

"Do you not like nanny?"

"Course i do honey"

"But nanny doesnt like you, does she?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, everytime nanny comes, you start crying"

Rachel stared at him; considering he was only six and she had tried so hard to hide it from him, he knew what was going on.

"Me and nanny are...we just dont agree with some things; but i promise, today is all about you. We wont fight, okay?"

"Okay mommy, i believe you"

"Well, i guess we should wake daddy up"

"Can we watch cartoons for a bit?"

She looked up at the clock: 8:05am; the bouncy castle company wasnt coming until 10am so they still had some time and it was his birthday afterall.

"Okay, we can watch it for half an hour"

He ran into the living room as Rachel followed; at just after ten, Eddie showed the delivery company around the back whilst Phil played with Michael and Rachel was in the kitchen with Lindsay, preparing the food.

"How you doing Lindsay?"

"I'm okay; it's nice not having to worry about what excuse i was gonna give Mr Cleaver"

"Let's make a deal, this weekend is about Michael, not school or problems"

"Deal"

"So, your mom is okay with you staying for the weekend?"

"She's happy for me to stay until Monday if that's okay?"

"Course it's okay"

"I've got my uniform and stuff"

"Hey, no school stuff, remember?" she smiled.

"Sorry; how's Ronnie?"

"Asleep; I managed to get an extra three hours in sleep first thing"

"If you wanna get her ready, I'll sort the food out"

"I'm gonna leave her like that, I think; all the food is pretty much sorted. Can you keep an eye on her while i grab a shower and get ready? Eddie's parents are coming at twelve so i need to get ready and make sure it's all ready"

"Go on, i know how to warm a bottle if she wakes up"

"Thanks"

She kissed Ronnie before going upstairs; she grabbed a quick a quick shower before getting changed into her skinny jeans - that were tucked into her boots - and a long purple top which hugged her figure perfectly. She blow-dried and straightened her hair before applying a light amount of make-up: mascara and lip gloss before standing in front of her full length mirror; she was just about to leave when there was a knock on the door and Michael came in.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked as he hugged her.

"Can i wear my jeans and t-shirt today?"

"You can wear whatever you want; come on, mommy will help you"

She took his hand as they headed down the corridor to his room; as Rachel pulled his jeans, t-shirt and jacket out, Michael sat on his bed.

"Mommy..."

"Yes honey" she answered, putting his clothes on his bed.

"You look pretty"

"Thank you honey; you get changed and i'll be downstairs"

As Michael started to get changed, Rachel went downstairs and grabbed her coat before going to join Eddie outside as they watched the 'In the Night Garden' bouncy castle been inflated.

"Where's Michael?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close to keep her warm.

"He's getting changed; most of the food is ready, just gotta be put out later on. You know, Michael asked me this morning why, everytime your mom comes, i end up crying"

"What did you say?"

"Just that we dont get along sometimes and that i promised we wouldnt fight today"

"It's gonna be okay; I'll protect you and you know, we're gonna be so focused on Michael, we aint gonna be thinking about anyone else"

"I know; thank you" she answered, as she snuggled further against his chest, feeling his soft kisses on her forehead.

A little over an hour later, at 12:05pm, the doorbell rang; whilst holding Ronnie in her arms, Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door to John and Susan. Whilst John was happy and loaded up with three gift bags of presents, Susan looked less than eased to be there. Rachel let them in a nd went through to the kitchen with John while Susan went into the living room to see Michael.

"How's my granddaughter doing?" John asked as he put the gift bags on the counter and looked at the little girl in her arms.

"She's...an angel really; i really do appreciate you phoning everyday"

"It's the least i can do; can i hold her?"

She smiled and gently put her sleeping daughter into his arms.

"And how are you doing?" he asked, looking up at her with concern.

"I'm completely knackered to tell you the truth; i'm up every two hours during the night so i'm not exactly getting the sleep i'm just to, especially with having the party to organise"

"Is there anything i can do?"

"It's all sorted but thanks; what's all this?"

"The 'In the Night Garden' one is Michael's and the other two are for you and Ronnie"

"You didnt have to do that"

"Didnt need to do what?" Eddie asked as he came in from outsidr and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Hi dad"

"Your dad has brought us some stuff for Ronnie"

"I wanted to; she's our granddaughter and we spoilt Michael when he was born so it's only fair. Your mom is in the living room"

"Let me guess, in a mood?" he asked.

"I tried talking to her but you know what she is like"

"Stubborn; when's she gonna get over this dad? Rachel went out of her way to explain when she didnt have to..."

"I do understand son and i agree; as long as you know, Rachel, I've never had a problem with you. I havent seen Eddie this happy in a long time and i have you to thank for that"

"Thanks" she smiled.

John handed Ronnie back to her as Michael came running in, wrapping his arms around him with Susan following.

"Granddad"

"Hey kiddo; how's the birthday boy?"

"Mommy made me special pancakes for breakfast and we had marshmallows and chocolate sauce"

"Sounds yummy"

"Sounds unhealthy more like" Susan snipped.

"Michel, honey, go and play with Lindsay and Phil please?" Rachel said.

As Michael left, she and Eddie turned to Susan.

"You can say what you want about me, i dont care but do NOT do it in front of Michael! Especially NOT on his birthday; if you cant be nice, i dont want you in this house"

"Fine...come on John"

"No, I'm staying to celebrate our grandson's birthday" he answered, handing her the car keys.

As she left, John held Ronnie as Rachel buried her head against his chest; she looked up and balanced Michael on her hip as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Nanny really doesnt like you, does she?"

"I'm sorry honey; tell you what, why dont you go and get Phil and Lindsay and go on the bouncy castle for a bit?"

"Will you come daddy?"

"Course buddy; go on, i'll be right out"

As Rachel and John watched from the window, Rachel sighed and looked at John.

"Eddie's right; she's never going to accept me, is she?"

"That's her problem; you are NOT the same person you were in the past? You are a great woman, and a great mom; dont let you or anyone else tell you otherwise"

She stared at him, tears in his eyes at his kind words; she knew he was right and besides, the day was about Michael, not her. She did promise him afterall; she sighed abd looked out the window at her family vefore turning back to John and holding her daughter.

"Why dont you go and join them? I'll finish things off in here" she suggested.

"That's okay, let me give you a hand; it's the least i can do"

"Thanks John"

She put her daughter in the carry seat before they got everything ready; at just before two, parents and their children arrived. The party was due to finish at 4 so at half three, Rachel carried out the cake with lit candles as everyone sang happy birthday to him. By half four, the only people that were still there were Kim, Chris, Lindsay and John; whilst everyone else was on the bouncy castle, Rachel and Kim sat on the sofa in the living room as Rachel fed her daughter.

"How you doing?"

"I'm staying strong for Michael's sake; Eddie's mom had another go in front of him"

"She not happy with you or something?" she asked confused.

"She doesnt approve of someone with my background been with her son"

"Oh"

"And it's not the first time she's made it clear either"

"You know it's not true dont you?" You and Eddie are perfect for each other; she doesnt know what she's talking about"

"I know"

A short whileater, Kim and Chris had left and were giving John a lift home, Ronnie was asleep in the carry seat on the floor next to the chair on the patio that Rachrl was sitting in; she smiled as Eddie came over and kissed her, followed by Michael.

"Mommy" he started as he climbed onto her lap.

"Yes honey"

"Will you come on the bouncy castle with me? I wanna make you smile"

"We'll keep an eye on Ronnie" Phil and Lindsay offered.

"Come on then honey"

"Yay" he squealed as he ran over to the bouncy castle, followed by Eddie and Rachel. Without either of them realising it, Phil had took several photo's with the digital camera of them; he wanted it to be a surprise. He smiled as he watched Rachel jumping after Michael while Eddie jumped after her; Lindsay took his hand as he turned to her.

"Phil...I think i love you"

"I think i love you too"

"And i wanna thank you for not pushing me into anything; it cant have been easy having a girlfriend you cant even kiss?"

"I respected it was what you wanted, what you needed"

"I'm ready...for us to...to kiss"

"You sure? I dont want you to feel pressured into it..."

"I'm ready" she repeated, in a whisper.

He stared into her eyes before they slowly leant in and kissed; a soft peck to start with before it got slightly passionate. Rachel had stopped to watch, making sure Lindsay was comfortable with the situation, but in doing so, she found herself been pounced on by Michael and Eddie. She fell down with Michael on her legs and Eddie at the side of her, his arms across her body; she lay there and stared at him as he leant in and kissed her as Michael laid at the side of her in her arms.

"You think they're okay?" she whispered.

"I think they'll be fine; how are you doing?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Course; you did a great job with the party"

"No big deal"

"Yes, it was...to me and to Michael"

She smiled before they finally got up; while Rachel and Eddie tidied up the mess, Phil and Lindsay were in the living room with Michael and Ronnie.

"Did you have fun today buddy?" Phil asked.

"Yeah"

"I still have one more present for you Michael but...maybe you've had too many already"

"No..."

"Come here then"

He climbed onto the sofa in between them as Phil held Ronnie and Lindsay pulled out a present from behind the cushion. Michael pulled the paper off and found a new storybook.

"Thank you Lindsay"

"You're welcome honey; I'll read it to you later, okay?"

"I'm gonna show mommy"

As Lindsay snuggled against Phil, Michael ran into the kitchen where Rachel was putting the leftover food away.

"Mommy, look what Lindsay got me" he said, holding the book up to show her.

"Wow, did you say thank you?"

"Yeah"

"Good, tell you what? Why dont you go upstairs and get all your toys for your bath and then as a special treat, we'll watch 'Cloudy with a chance of meatballs? What do you say?"

"Okay mommy"

She kissed his forehead before he ran out of the room as Lindsay came in and got two Pepsi's out of the fridge.

"Lindsay, are you sure you're ready to go there with Phil?"

"I'm more than ready; he hasnt pressured me or made me feel uncomfortable. He made me feel special and loved and i'm ready to take the next step with him"

"Okay, as long as you are sure?"

"I am"

As Lindsay went back into the living room, Rachel went upstairs and started to run the bath as Eddie came in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Did i tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"You didnt...but thank you"

"Thank you for today; it really made Michael happy"

"I know" she said, holding his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry about my mom"

"I'm not; it had to be said. At least your dad is on our side, thats something"

"Want me to do his bath? You need a break; you havent stopped all day"

"I could do with a ten minute nap; we're gonna watch a film after his bath, as a treat"

"I'll give you a call when we're ready"

She smiled before going into the bedroom; an hour later, they were sat on the sofas with pocorn. Phil and Lindsay were snuggled on one whilst Eddie and Rachel sat on the othet one with Michael inbetween them; Ronnie was asleep upstairs and the baby monitor was on the side. When the film finished, Lindsay and Phil went up to bed, in the same one but understood nothing could happen; Rachel looked over at Michael who had fallen asleep on her.

"I think we've worn him out" she whispered to him.

"Yeah; we she probable get to bed ourselves. Dad's coming round tomorrow for lunch"

"What about your mom?"

"I doubt it until she apologises"

"Eddie, i love you"

"You too"

He kissed her softly before lifting Michael up and carrying him upstairs; Rachel followes and soon enough, they were all asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. only own ronnie and susan and john.

The following five days went by and it was now Friday, which also happened to be Rachel's birthday; she hadnt really discussed it because she didnt want to make a big deal out of it but secretly, she knew Eddie would plan something. Unfortunately, whatever it was would have to wait until after he'd finished work so she would be spending the day with Ronnie and John. She had awoke alone that morning at nine; Eddie had fed Ronnie just before he had left to give Rachel a lie in. Looking at Eddie's pillow, she found a note; she opened it and read: 'Rache, happy birthday. Sorry i cant be there; have fun with my dad. Meet me at the school, in your office at lunch for your first surprise; dad will look after Ronnie. I love you. Eddie x (p.s. wear the outfit you wore on our first day of the new school year, the sexy one)'. She smiled happily before getting up and checking on Ronnie before going into the bathroom for a shower; afterwards, she got changed before carrying her daughter downstairs. She sat on the stool in the kitchen and fed her as she sat in the carry seat to allow herself to drink her coffee at the same time; she noticed a text on her phone: 'i love you. E xxx'. She replied before looking up as Phil came down, still half asleep, but handed her a big box with a big card to match.

"It's off me and Lindsay; we hope you like it" he said as he pulled out a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and got a drink before sitting next to her.

"Thanks Phil" she said as she handed the bottle to him so he could finish feeding his niece whilst she was busy.

She opened the card before carefully unwrapping the present and opening the box. She carefully slid the object out and gasped at it. It was a big photo frame with 6 different photo's in; one of Phil and Rachel when he was little and a recent one, one of all of them together, one of Rachel and Michael, one of Eddie and Rachel and of Eddie, Rachel and Ronnie just after she had been born two weeks before. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Phil; it's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it; I'm under strict instructions to take you out for breakfast"

"Thank you but I'm not hungry; the coffee is enough, i promise"

"Eddie..."

"You must have better things to do than taking me out"

"No"

"Well, John's gonna be here soon so how about...i dunno, must bs something we can do?"

"What about a walk?"

"I'm tired...why dont you go and do whatever and i'll get Ronnie sorted?"

"You okay? You seem a bit down?"

"I'm just tired; I'll be fine. I'm gonna settle Ronnie and grab another hour before John gets here"

"You dont like birthdays do you?"

"I've, just, never really celebrated them, not my own anyway; it's a childhood thing"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay; wake me when John gets here?"

"I'll look after Ronnie, dont worry"

"Thanks"

She kissed her daughters forehead before going upstairs; at just after half twelve, she locked the car and walked through the school. She went up to her office where she opened the door and saw the surprise Eddie had planned; she shut and locked the door before walking over to him as he stood in front of her desk.

"What's this?"

"Your first surprise"

"I..."

"I know you said you dont like celebrating your birthday but i want to change that" he explained, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay; i got you a sandwich and a cake and a Pepsi"

"What sandwich?"

"Ploughman's and a cream cake; i even put a lemon slice in your drink"

"Okay, i guess it's time to start celebrating again"

"Rache, like i said at Christmas, I'm not gonna let you spend another alone"

"I know" she whispered as he kissed her forehead.

After they'd eaten, they sat on the sofa; Eddie put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rache, why dont you like birthdays?"

"I'd rather not go there, not now"

"You know you can talk to me at anytime, dont you?"

"I know; lunch was great"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I should be getting back"

"My dad will be fine for a bit longer; when i get home, we'll celebrate properly"

"Eddie..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer; we are celebrating"

She sighed and looked at him; she knew he was just trying to protect her and get her to have fun and as much as she wanted to celebrate, she had a voice in her mind saying no.

"Promise, it'll just be us and something simple?"

"I promise; do you really want to go home?"

"I miss my baby girl; this is the first time i've been away from her"

"Okay, go on; I'll see you later. i've gotta wait for Lindsay and Phil is picking Michael up. When you get home, look under my pillow; there's something for you"

"Thank you"

She kissed him before putting her coat on and leaving; when she got home, she kissed her daughter in John's arms before going upstairs. sitting on her bed, she lifted his pillow up and saw another piece of paper; she opened it and read: 'here's surprise number two; go into the bathroom and look in the hamper. With what you find, have the time to relax; i love you. E xxx'. In the bathroom, she went into the hamper and found some of her favourite bubble bath and scented candles; she did what he had told her to do. When Eddie arrivwed back at just before four, Rachel was sat on the sofa, in her jeabs and hoodie, feeding Ronnie; he noticed the new picture on the wall above the fire place.

"Happy birthday Rachel" Lindsay said as she sat next to her.

"Thanks Lindsay; the present was amazing too"

"We're glad you liked it; I'm gonna get changed"

As Lindsay disappeared up to the spare room, Eddie sat next to Rachel and kissed her forehead.

"You found my second surprise then?"

"Thank you"

"Tonight, the kids are having pizza and then I'm cooking you a nice meal with a glass of red wine and then i'm gonna give you a massage. Nothing complicated, i promise"

"Sounds perfect"

"How you feeling now?"

"Better"

They looked up as the front door shut and Michael came running in with Phil behind; as he went upstairs, Eddie held Ronnie as Michael sat on Rachel's lap and gave her a giftbag.

"Happy birthday mommy"

"Thank you honey" she kissed his forehead before pulling out the chocolates and home made card out of the bag; it read: 'happy birthday mommy. I love you lots. Lots of love. Michael xxx'.

"Thank you honey; did you have a fun day at school?"

"Yeah, the teacher said i could make your card and she helped me with the writing and then she gave me a sticker" he said.

"She did?!"

"Yeah, and i got a certificate too" he said, as he showed it to her.

"That's brilliant honey; daddy said you can have pizza tonight"

"Yay, I like pizza"

"I knoe; why dont you go and get changed and i'll get you a drink?"

"Love you mommy"

"Love you too honey"

He hugged her before leaving the room; later that evening, with Michael and Ronnie in bed and Lindsay and Phil watching a film upstairs, Rachel and Eddie were sat up to the table.

"I made your favourite" he said as they started to eat.

"It's perfect; thank you. I'm sorry for earlier when you tried to get me to talk"

"You know you dont have to hide anything from me?"

"I know but...I'd rather not talk about it; we're happy and we've got a family, nothing else matters"

"Okay; although i still havent given you your main present yet"

"You didnt need to get me anything"

"I know it's gonna be almost impossible to top the surprise on my birthday but...i love you Rache and i cant imagine my life without you. After seeing everything you've been through, i hate the thought of you going through anything that bad alone. I want to spend the rest of our lives together so..." he got up and knelt down on one knee as he pulled a box out of his pocket and showed her its contents. "Will you, Rachel Mason, do the honour of becoming my wife?"

She felt tne tears in her eyes and a smile crossed her face, and unlike when Adam proposed and she got embarrassed, she knew this was where she was meant to be. She smiled and nodded before he slid the ring on her finger; he took her hand and stood her up, allowing his arms to wrap around her waist as he leant in and kissed her passionately. Later that evening, she was lying in his arms, fast asleep with a huge smile on her face; after dinner , he had gave her the massage he had promised before things got passionate between them.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I dont own waterloo road or its characters or Charlotte's web except for john, susan and ronnie so far.

The next morning, Rachel awoke and smiled; for the first time in a long time, she had everything she could've wanted: a fiancée who loved her and would do anything for her, a son and daughter and her nephew, all under one roof. She looked over at her fiancé and snuggled against his chest as she looked at the diamond ring on her finger; a year ago, the shear thought of even contemplating marriage, would have scared the hell out of her but...thanks to Adam's push, she couldnt want for anything different. She was glad she had been given the nudge to adapt her lifestyle slightly and she was glad that opportunity had come with Eddie.

"Where's your head at?" Eddie asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"How long you been awake?" she asked, looking at him.

"Not long; what were you thinking about?"

"Just...how amazing my birthday was; thank you"

"I'm glad you're happy"

"Me too. How about we have a family day out? All of us, including Lindsay"

"Where you thinking? "

"I dunno; picnic in the park? We can see if your dad wants to come too"

"Okay; after a coffee, I'll go and pick up some stuff...and give my dad a ring"

"Let's lie here for a bit longer"

He kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted back off again; at just after 11, they were sat in the park, by the playground so Michael could play.

"Can I go play mommy?" Michael asked.

"In a minute; daddy and I have something to tell you"

"Last night...I asked Rachel to marry me and..."

"I said yes" she said before Eddie had a chance to finish.

"Congratulations" Phil, Lindsay and John said at the same time.

"What does that mean mommy?" Michael asked, sitting on her lap.

"Well, it means..." she looked at Eddie as she tried to think of an easy way to explain it to him. "It means that me abd daddy stand in front of everyone we know and tell each other how much we love each other"

"But everyone knows already"

"But this way, we get to show everyonr and have a big party and get dressed up and..."

"But you dont need a party for that"

She sighed, realising that this was going to be harder than she thought so Eddie stepped in to help.

"Buddy, you know when we moved in with Rachel and we decided to ser each other?"

"Yeah, that's when mommy brought me my teddy bear"

"Okay, and you asked Rachel if she was your new mommy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, if mommy and I get married, then she will officially be your mommy which means she'll be able to take you to the doctors if you get sick or...stuff that mommy's should"

"She does that already though; she takes me and picks me up from school and plays with me and reads me stories like mommy's do"

"I know buddy, eh, you know how your real mommy looked after everything for yoh before she died?"

"Yeah"

"Well, mommy Rachel, she..."

"Michael, honey, I think what daddy is trying to say is, I'm only allowed to pick you up from school because he told your teacher I can but officially, it doesnt mean anything. If me and daddy get married, I can do everything for you..."

"I dont understand mommy"

"It's okay, go and play"

As Phil and Lindsay watched Michael as he went on the playground, Eddie put his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder as John held his granddaughter.

"This us gonna be harder than I thought" she sighed.

"We'll think of something"

"What if you try a different approach?" John suggested.

"Like what? He might be a clever boy but he doesnt understand what we mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, maybe, get him involved, talk him through what will happen and reassure him that nothing will changed"

"Maybe" she said, looking over at the playground at Michael running runs around Phil and Lindsay. After several hours, they headed back home where John had gone home, Lindsay and Phil were watching a film, Eddie was settling Ronnie in the cot whilst Rachel gave Michael an early bath after he got covered in mud.

"Honey, do you remember what me and daddy were talking about earlier?"

"About you and daddy getting married?"

"Yeah; do you understand what we were talking about?"

"A little" he answered as she washed his hair.

"You know, if me and daddy do get married, it is NOT going to change how much we love you, okay?"

"And you'll be my mommy properly?"

"I already am; I promise, nothing is going to change that"

"Okay mommy"

"Do you understand now?"

"A little"

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine; we'll have a big party and I'll wear and white dress and you will be very special"

"Okay"

With his bath finished;, she got him into his pyjamas before they went downstairs where she gave him some juice and cookies as they sat up to the breakfast bar.

"Mommy"

"Yes honey?" she answered as she looked at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too Michael; when you've finished, we'll go upstairs and I'll read you a story, eh? We didnt have one last night"

"Can we read Charlotte's Web?"

"Course you can; we'll read a couple of chapters a night until we've finished, okay?"

"Okay"

Twenty minutes later, they were lying on the bed, reading the book; as Rachel reached the end of the second chapter, she noticed he had fallen asleep. She put the book on the side and kissed his forehead before switching the night light on; she watched him for a few minutes from the doorway before turning off the main light and leaving the room. She went into her room where she sat on the bed and took her trainers off before lying back against the headboard as she looked at Eddie lying next to her.

"Michael's out for the night; I dont think I'll be far behind him" Rachel said.

"I'll get up for Ronnie tonight; you need a break"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive; you've done during the week. I'll do the weekends"

"Thank you; I was thinking, I might come into work on Monday"

"You are on maternity leave; you only gave birth two weeks ago. There is no way I am letting you come into work" he said, putting his foot down.

"I was only going to see Kim and Chris, tell them the good news; I wont bother now!" she sighed, getting up and going into the bathroom. After getting changed, she laid in bed away from Eddie and shrugged him off when he tried to touch her. The next day, they barely said a word to each other and when they did, it was just to argue; after having a shower that evening, he found Rachel lying on their bed crying into her pillow; he laid next to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Rache, I'm sorry; I thought you were talking about coming back to work"

"I wasnt"

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"You have NO idea how hard it is for me to not be at work; I'm a workaholic, I know that and I always have been, always will be but...even I'm not that stupid to consider going back yo work two weeks after she's born!"

"I dont think you're stupid"

"I thought you'd be happy that I wanted to tell Kim and Chris; that I didnt want to keep it a complete secret"

"I am; Rache, look at me..."

She turned her head to him as he noticed the full extent of her upset. Her mascara was smudged, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears.

"I'm sorry; I am so sorry" he said, gently wiping her tears away.

"I know I miss not been at work but...I'm not going to come back until after May half term the earliest; that's another three, four months away"

"I'm sorry; dont cry"

"I dont want to go back to work yet"

"I know and I'm sorry for doubting you; if you want to come and see Kim and Chris then you can"

"It's okay, I'll wait"

"You dont have to"

"It's fine"

"Can I give you a hug?"

Shr snuggled against him as he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Ronnie started crying again.

Rachel sighed and wiped her eyes before lifting Ronnie out of the cot; after a few minutes of gentle rocking, she placed her daughter back in the cot before going into the bathroom. She had a long, relaxing shower before sliding into bed with Eddie's arms around her.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. only ronnie and john so far.

Slowly the weeks went by and Rachel hadnt told anyone else about the engagement; it was now seven weeks since Ronnie had been born and Rachel had gotten into the routine of getting up every three hours every night but had learnt to make up the bottles the night before to save doing them half asleep. She had originally planned to go back to work after the May half term like she had told Eddie but had decided to put it back until September; as hard as it was, she wanted to spend the first three months of her daughters life with her. Instead, she relished having her daughter to herself during the day with trips to the park and playing with her, trying to help build her daughter's intelligence; when Michael got home, she would spend time with him and catch up on what he did at school. Eventually, the first anniversary of them getting back together went by and it was now the last day of term; Ronnie was now three months old and Rachel had decided to go in and join in with the last day celebrations. She and Eddie dropped Michael off before heading to the school; as he got the bag out of the boot, Rachel gently lifted her daughter out of the carry seat and into her arms. They entered the school and went up to the office where Chris was sat in her chair up to the desk; he stood up and walked over to her as he smiled.

"I didnt realise you were coming in today" he said, looking at Ronnie asleep in her arms.

"Well, last day and all; I've been at home for the last three months, one day wont hurt"

"You look great and so does she" he said, holding Ronnie's hand.

"I cant believe she's three months old already; she gets more and more like her dad everyday"

"Hey, I'm not that bad" he argued, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Course you're not; so, what have you got planned for today then?" she asked as she took Ronnie's coat off and put it in the bag on the sofa.

"Not alot; just the end of year pron. I didnt know what you'd want us to do"

"That's fine; a nice relaxing day then"

"Are you coming tonight?"

"Oh, erm, no; we go away tomorrow so we should get an early night" Rachel answered "Besides, Lindsay and Phil will be here so we've got no one to look after the kids"

"That's a shame"

"Never mind; there'll be plenty of times for me to get involved come September"

"You looking forward to coming back?"

"Er, it'll be a challenge but I'm up for it"

"Good; we've got a briefing in the staff room. You gonna join us?"

"Wouldnt miss it for the world; we've got an announcement anyway"

"Oh yeah, anything interesting?"

"Er...you could say that" she smiled.

They headed into the staff room where Chris gave out his messages before sitting down as Rachel stood up.

"Hi guys, I'm gonna keep this quick; I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for keeping this school going and keeping the kids on track. I will be back come September so I hope you all have a well rested holiday. Also, Eddie and I have some news..."

"We're engaged" Eddie said putting his arms around her waist as she gently showed off her ring.

"Congratulations" various members of staff said before they disappeared leaving just Rachel and Kim.

"Congratulations Rache" Kim said as they headed down to the hall to check on the prom preparations.

"Thanks Kim"

"When did he propose?"

"About two and a half months ago; the night of my birthday actually"

"And you're only JUST telling me?!"

"I'm sorry; I wanted to but then we got into a fight so I put it off until I came in"

"Fight about what?"

"I wanted to come in the Monday after he proposed and he naturally assumed I was taking about coming back to work; we didnt speak for the rest of the weekend"

"Things are okay now though, right?"

"Yeah"

Rachel gasped as they entered the hall; although it still had a lot of work to do, you could definitely see the potential.

"Hiya miss" Lindsay said as she walked over to her.

"Morning Lindsay; how you doing?" she asked as Kim disappeared to check on something.

"Er, can we go outside?"

"Course"

Her and Lindsay went outside and sat on the wall; with Ronnie sleeping, Rachel looked up at her.

"You nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah; I wanna come, you know, and show that it's all behind me but the thought of wearing a dress..."

"You dont have to wear a proper dress; you could wear one with leggings"

"Then I'll look like a freak"

"You wouldn't; you looked absolutely stunning at Michael's party"

"Not the same though and Phil's only agreed to come for me, not because he wants to"

"We can change that; he wants to make you happy and you want to feel comfortable, am I right?"

"More than anything"

"So, here's the plan, go and help out in there and at lunch, we'll go back to yours and make you look beautiful; Phil wont know what's hit him"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive; we'll work it out Lindsay, I promise"

"Thanks"

"Go on, I'll meet you by the car later"

Rachel smiled as Lindsay went back inside; she sat for a while before going back up to the office to grab a bottle from the bag. She sat on the sofa, feeding Ronnie as Chris made her a coffee and put it on the coffee table as he sat next to her.

"So, how are things going?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not up to your standards but I did a good job, I think"

"You were a great deputy head for me; I'm sure you've done a great job"

"No one can match up to the Rachel Mason standards"

"I'm sure they can"

"They cant; you are something special"

"Careful or I'll set my fiance on you!" she joked.

"I'm been serious; from what Eddie's been saying. You've practically turned this school around single handedly, not many heads can say that"

"This place was all I had for years; Eddie and I started to get close but after the fire, I pushed him away so got with my sister. Watching them play happy families was hard and I felt like I couldnt rely on him anymore and we drifted apart"

"Must've been hard?"

"It was but we go there in the end; only for her to come back and screw anything up. That night, after Max, that was the fiest time I'd been with anyone since he left"

"I think we both had too much to drink; you're happy now though, right?"

"I am; happier than I've been in a long time. I know I thought Adam might've been the one but deep down, it's always been Eddie" she said as she looked down at Ronnie.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks"

"I'd better go a d check on things downstairs; I'll see you in a bit"

"Thanks Chris"

As Chris disappeared, Rachel winded her daughter before putting the dummy in her mouth; she smiled and picked up her coffee before going and sitting in her chair. She watched as her daughter driftdd off in her arms; leaning back in her chair, she knew that she'd made the right decision in delaying her return to work. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door and Phil came in; she put her finger to her lips as he sat on the edge of the desk next to her.

"What are you doing here? Did you finish your packing?"

"I thought I'd see if they needed any help setting up"

"Okay; listen, you do want to go tonight, dont you?"

"It is what Lindsay wants" he admitted.

"I thought so; you know, she's terrified at the thought of wearing a dress?"

"What do I do Rache?"

"Talk to her; if she really doesnt wanna go, we'll have a night in"

"And if she does?"

"You protect her; she obviously loves you so try and make her happy, even if you arent entirely sure about coming tonight"

"Okay, I'll talk to her; you look happy"

"I am; I'm back where I belong, arent I?"

"I'll go and find Lindsay"

"She's in the hall"

"See you later"

"Hey Phil, do us a favour? After you've spoke to her, get the carry seat out of the car for us?" she asked, handing him the keys.

He nodded before leaving as Rachel rested her head against the back of the chair as she looked at her daughter; at lunch time, she settled the carry seat with Ronnie in it back in the car before leaning against it as Lindsay came over.

"Hi, did Phil find you?"

"Yeah and we talked; we're NOT going to go tonight. We're gonna have a night in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mr Mead said I can go home. No point in doing nothing here"

"Why dont we go and get your bags and take them back to ours ready?"

"Are you sure it's okay? Me coming away with you?" she asked as they made the journey.

"Course it is; we're more than happy to have you come. Michael cant wait"

"It'll be nice to get away; it'll be a chance to unwind from the stress of the exams"

"At least it's over with now; we'll get your stuff, drop it off, grab a bite to eat and pick Michael up. You can say bye to Emily when I pick Eddie up and we'll head home"

"Okay" she smiled.

When they got to her home, Rachel stood talking to Marion whilst Lindsay went to get changed before making sure she had everything in her trolley case; she pulled it downstairs and left it by the front door before going into her kitchen.

"You got everything Linds?" Marion asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah, I think so; I love you mom"

"You too; I want you to go and have fun. You deserve it; and you can call me at anytime, okay?"

"I promise"

"And I want you to take this?" she said, handing her the envelope of money.

"No, mom you need this"

"You deserve it; go and have a great time, okay and we'll see you in two weeks"

"Thank you...for letting me go"

"Come on, I'll see you out"

Lindsay smiled as they headed out; she put her coat and case into the boot before hugging Marion tightly.

"You're gonna be fine baby girl; Rachel will look after you"

"I love you mom" she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I love you too; go on, I'll call you later"

She kissed her daughter's forehead before Lindsay got in the car; back at Rachel's, she sat up to the breakfast bar, feeding Ronnie while Rachel prepared some lunch.

"You okay Lindsay? You've been quiet since we left your mom"

"I'm fine"

"You gonna miss your mom?"

"The last time I was apart from her was when I was..."

"It's gonna be fine, I promise; you can phone her as often as you want"

"I know; it's just...scares me, I guess"

"Linds, if you'd rather stay at home, you only have to tell me; no one will be angry or disappointed or upset, I promise" she said, leaning against tbe breakfast bar in front of her.

"No, I have to do this; I have to be able to be independent"

"Anytime you want to go home, you let me know; we'll bring you back"

"I'll be fine when I get there; when I'm not thinking about it, I'll be fine"

"Eat this and we'll go and get Michael, maybe pick a dvd up to watch; what do you say?"

"Okay"

She settled Ronnie back in the carry seat before she and Rachel ate; later that afternoon, Rachel and Eddie were stood at the side of the car while Lindsay talked to Emily.

"Look after mom for me?"

"I will"

"And anything you wanna borrow, you can; I'll speak to you tomorrow and I'll bring you a big present back"

"Have fun Linds"

"I'll see you soon Em"

She hugged her little sister before going back to the car; they headed back to the house where Michael went to get changed while Phil and Lindsay were upstairs. He put his arms around her as they laid on the bed; he kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer, his fingers running through her hair.

"Hey, talk to me?"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"Have a sleep for an hour"

She smiled as she drifted off; after dinner, they sat watching the tv while Eddie washed up and Rachel bathed Michael before settling him in bed, sitting next to him"

"You looking forward to going away tomorrow honey?"

"Yeah. I wanna go on the beach"

"We will, dont worry; and granddad is coming down one of the days too. That will be nice, wont it?"

"Will nanny be coming?"

"No she wont"

"Okay mommy"

"Go to sleep honey; it's gonna be a long day tomorrow"

"Mommy stay with me?"

"Course I will"

She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers along his hair as he slowly drifted off; when she knew he was asleep, she left the room and went into hers where she got changed into her pyjamas and got into the bed. She knew she should've been downstairs but all she wanted was her bed; she smiled as Eddie came in, settled Ronnie in the cot, took his shirt and jeans off and laid next to her.

"Michael go down okay?" he asked, his arms around her.

"No problem; you still okay to pick the minibus up first thing?"

"Yeah, I'll go for when they open; you must be exhausted"

"I am; I know I should've been downstairs with you guys but I needed to lie down and relax"

"It's okay; you need your energy for the holiday. I've made the bottles up for tonight, everything else is already in the bag and I'll make some more bottles in the morning for the journey"

"I forgot to pick up some sweets for the journey; can you get some on your way back?"

"We can get them on the way; can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good; I'm just tired but today has been a good day"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I dont own waterloo road or any of its characters, or Shrek only ronnie and john so far.

The next morning, Eddie went and got the minibus while Rachel made sure everything was packed; she'd just put the last of the bottles in the bag when Eddie came back.

"Lindsay and Phil are getting the last of Michael's toys together; Ronnie's bag is packed and she's asleep" she explained.

"Okay, I'll take the bags out; why dont you make us a flask of coffee for the journey?"

"Okay"

She kissed him before he left the kitchen; an hour later, they were on the road. With Eddie driving and Lindsay and Phil sitting in the back, Rachel sat in between Michael and Ronnie; with her daughter sleeping, Rachel turned to Michael who was looking at her.

"You tired mommy?"

"Yeah, mommy's tired; your sister didnt wanna sleep last night"

"Go sleep mommy"

"Do you not want a story?"

"You tired"

"It's okay; lets read your book"

She took his 'Shrek' book out of his bag and turned to the chapter they were on; after three chapters, Michael had soon fallen asleep. She looked at her daughter and leant against the headrest as she slowly drifted off. Several hours later, they had finally arrived at the holiday camp in Great Yarmouth; they had decided to get a chalet rather than a caravan because they didnt think a caravan would be suitable with a newborn. As Phil and Lindsay took their bags through to their room, Eddie fed Ronnie while Rachel made her and Michael's bed up before settling Ronnie in the cot while they unpacked.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Michael asked, running into the room.

"In a bit honey; me and daddy have to go shopping so we can eat but maybe we can ask Lindsay and Phil to take you"

"Can I come with you and daddy?"

"If you want to?"

"I do"

"Okay, why dont you go and play with your toys for a bit while me and daddy finish unpacking?"

"Okay mommy"

That night, after having chips, Lindsay phoned her mom before she and Phil headed to the arcade while Rachel settled Michael in bed before snuggling up to Eddie on the sofa.

"How you feeling?" Eddie asked.

"Tired but a holiday is what we need"

"Yeah, we do; it'll be great, I promise. We'll go into town tomorrow and dad's coming next saturday so we'll have a family day"

"Thank you...for everything"

"You dont have to thank me; I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy"

"I know but sometimes, I feel like I'm lucky to have someone who can see past my insecurities and my past and how I look"

"You look beautiful to me, okay? No scar is going to ever change that, I promise; it never has done"

"It does to me because everytime I look at it, it reminds me of another reckless mistake I made"

"But you survived and came back fighting"

"I was so stupid to go back in during the fire and the gun and that caravan...I was so scared Eddie"

"You're safe now, I'm gonna protect you, I promise"

"I should check on Ronnie"

"She's fine; why dont I get us a glass of wine?"

"Just...hold me?"

He held her closer and kissdd her forehead as she sighed; after a while, he noticed she had slowly drifted off so he laid her in the bed, took her shoes and jacket off and pulled the duvet over her. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room as Phil and Lindsay came back; they were both laughing and smiling.

"How much have you two had?"

"Just one; we're old enough" Phil answered.

"True; just keep the noise down"

"We will; see you in the morning Eddie"

"Night"

He held Lindsay's hand as they went through to their room where he kissed her lovingly; as she pushed him on to the bed and started to remove his tshirt, he held her hands.

"Linds, are you sure about this?"

"I want this; I want you to my proper first"

"We'll take it slow and anytime you want me to stop, just say the word"

He leant in and kissed her again.

Authors note: There is still plenty to come about the holiday but is too long to put into one chapter


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Author's note: part two of the holiday

The next morning, Lindsay awoke and got changed before grabbing a drink from the kitchen and sitting next to Rachel on the sofa.

"Morning Linds, did you sleep okay?"

"Perfectly; erm, last night, me and Phil slept together"

"As in 'share a bed' together or 'together' together?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Together" she repeated with an expression.

"Oh...did you want it to happen?"

"Yeah, I started it; he didnt pressure me or anything. Said, if I wanted to stop, he would and it was great"

"You dont regret it?"

"No, he was gentle and loving and made sure we had protection but...do I tell my mom or not?"

"That's upto you but you're old enough to make that decision now you're 18; and it proves you are finally starting to move on"

"I think I am; last night was a big deal for me but...it felt right, you know? It's been nearly three years since he died and that was the first time I felt...suitable, felt comfortable in what I was doing" she smiled.

"Good; did you have fun at the arcade?"

"Yeah, been a long time since I've been on holiday"

"We'll make sure you have fun then"

"Mommy, mommy" Michael called, running over to sit on Lindsay's lap whilst Rachel was still holding Ronnie.

"Yes honey"

"Can we go to the beach today?"

"Course we can; we're going into town so we'll spend some time on the beach so you can play"

"And can we go swimming?"

"Course"

"And on the rides at the funfair?"

"Yes"

"And have ice cream?"

"Yes" she laughed "And if you dont keep quiet, you're gonna wake daddy and Phil up"

"Too late" Eddie said as he came into the room and sat next to them.

"Sorry daddy...for waking you"

"It's okay buddy"

"Michael, why dont we go and find your clothes for today and leave mommy and daddy to talk?" Lindsay suggested.

"I wanna wear my jeans"

"Let's go and find them then"

As they disappeared, Eddie turned to Rachel and kissed Ronnie before kissing her.

"How you doing? You fell asleep rather quickly last night; you were quiet and upset too"

"I'm sorry; I didnt mean to be so enclosed with you"

"That's okay"

"No, it's not; I promise, I'll try harder to not get upset"

"Hey, you dont need to try harder; the one promise I made to myself when I first met you was to get you to open up to me and talk about your feelings...to not, just, shut it off"

"I'm used to be alone, have no one to talk to; this is still strange for me. I'm sorry"

"Dont be sorry, it's gonna be okay'

"Can you do breakfast this morning? I dont feel like it"

"Course; can I get you a coffee"

"No" she answered quietly, looking back at her daughter.

He kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Authors note: apologise for the wait. heres part three of the holiday.

A couple of hours later, they were walking along the beach side, while Phil and Lindsay were chasing Michael on the beach.

"You're quiet?" Eddie said, putting his arm around her shoulder as she pushed Ronnie.

"Just tired; Ronnie was up early again this morning"

"Want to go and get a cup of coffee?"

"I'll be fine; i'll...i think we should see what Michael wants to do"

"He's occupied for the minute; how about we see if Phil and Lindsay will look after Michael and Ronnie tonight and we'll go over to the club for an hour?"

"I dont mind"

"You need a break; even if it is just for an hour"

"Just an hour?" she asked for confirmation.

"I promise"

"Okay, we'll go for an hour"

"Good, how about that coffee? I think we could be able to persuade Michael to have an ice cream"

"Go on then but only if you promise to let me have a waffle sometime?"

"You can have as many as you want"

"I'll hold you to that" she said, glancing over at him before they called over to Phil, Lindsay and Michael.

That evening, after tucking Michael in and settling Ronnie into bed, they got ready before heading to the club; they grabbed a drink from the bar before sitting up to a table in the corner.

"You okay?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine; thank you for taking my mind off it all today"

"Anytime; i think Lindsay's really enjoying herself"

"She is; her and Phil, you know, last night"

"They did?"

"She told me in confidence though so you cant let on i told you"

"I wont; wow, so she's really over it all then?"

"I guess so; maybe it's time i started to...starting with this..."

She leant forward and kissed him lovingly before he went and got them another drink; when they arrived back at the chalet shortly after ten, Rachel was slightly drunk but had thoroughly enjoyed herself. Phil was sat on the sofa reading when Rachel sat next to him while Eddie got her a glass of water.

"Rache...are you drunk?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, she is; I'm gonna get her to drink this and get her to bed" Eddie said as he handed her a big glass of water.

When she had finished, Eddie helped her into the bedroom where he took her boots and jumpers off and pulled the duvet over them; as she mumbled 'i love you' into his chest, he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters.

_Previously:_

_When she had finished, Eddie helped her into the bedroom where he took her boots and jumpers off and pulled the duvet over them; as she mumbled 'i love you' into his chest, he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead._

When Rachel awake the next morning, her head was thumping and she was feeling extremely nauseous; she slowly sat up before running to the bathroom and throwing up. She then had a glass of water and some aspirin before doing herself a very strong cup of coffee and heading back to bed; when she awoke again, it was half eleven and all was quiet. She went into the living room where Lindsay was sat on the sofa; she sat next to her as they looked at each other.

"How you feeling?" Lindsay asked.

"I think i drank too much last night; where is everyone?"

"Eddie took Michael to the arcade with Phil and Ronnie but he wanted someone to stay here for when you woke up"

"Did you speak to your mom last night?"

"Yeah and Em too; it felt good, talking to them knowing it was finally behind me"

"Good"

"And...Phil and I are gonna take Michael swimming this afternoon; give you and Edsie a couple of hours alone with Ronnie"

"You sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, well, i'll just grab a shower and then we can go and find the others"

"Okay, can i get you a coffee?"

"That would be great"

As Lindsay went into the kitchen, Rachel grabbed her shower; an hour later, they found Eddie, Phil and Michael in the arcade. Rachel and Lindsay stood watching silently until Michael turned round; his face broke into a huge smile before he ran over to her.

"Mommy" he beamed as she balanced him on her hip.

"Hey honey; i missed you. Have you had fun with daddy and Phil?"

"Yeah; daddy said you were sick?"

"Only a little bit but i'm better now; why dont we get some chips and then Lindsay and Phil are taking you swimming"

"Are you coming mommy?"

"Not today; i'm gonna spend some time with daddy but i promise, i'll take you next time, okay?"

"Okay; will you coming and help me on the machine? I can reach it"

"Course i will honey"

As Rachel stood in front of the 2p machine, handing him the money, Eddie stood next to her and kissed her lovingly.

"How's the hangover?"

"Almost gone; i didnt say anything embarrassingasr night, did i?"

"No, just 'i love you'; I'm glad you had fun last night"

"Me too; thank you...for persuading me to go out"

"Anytime; how about we go and get some dinner?"

"I'm starving"

"And me mommy" Michael said.

"Let's go and get some chips then" she smiled before they headed out the arcade.

A couple of hours later, Phil and Lindsay had taken Michael swimming so Rachel and Eddie decided to go on the beach; with Ronnie asleep in the baby strap attached to Rachel's chest under her coat, she was able to hold Eddie's hand as they walked.

"This is nice; I cant believe we've been together over a year" she smiled.

"It's been a great year though; we've got engaged, had Ronnie..."

"I know; I'm so glad you came back"

"So am i; so, i was thinking, how would you like to get married on the day we got married? I know it's like a month before the end of tern but we can have the honeymoon in the summar holidays"

"I think I'd like that but how are we gonna have staff there if it's a school day?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"How about the nearest saturday to the day then?"

"Sounds perfect; that only gives us about eleven months to plan and save though"

"You're Rachel Mason, you're capable of organising anything; if you can save a school, there is no doubt you cant organise a wedding"

"You reckon?"

"No doubt" he whispered before leaning in for a kiss, careful not to squash their daughter; they both chuckled when Ronnie chose that exact moment to babble happily"

"I think someone agrees with daddy" he smiled, taking her hand as they headed back towards the camp.

"What do you wanna do when we get back?" he asked.

"I think i just wanna go back to the chalet and relax; i'm still feeling the effects from last night"

"Okay"

"Eddie, i love you"

"I love you too"


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters.

Authors note: last part of the holiday i think.

_Previously:_

_"What do you wanna do when we get back?" he asked._

_"I think i just wanna go back to the chalet and relax; i'm still feeling the effects from last night"_

_"Okay"_

_"Eddie, i love you"_

_"I love you too"_

When Phil, Lindsay and Michael arrived back a couple of hours later, Rachel and Eddie were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Mommy" Michael beamed as he ran over to her.

"Hey honey, did you have fun at the pool?"

"Yeah, Phil helped me to swim. I can do it a little now"

"That's great honey" she said, looking at him. "Phil, can you help Michael with the shower please?"

"Come on then buddy"

As Phil took Michael through to the bathroom, Lindsay got a drink before helping Rachel with the vegetables.

"You okay Linds?"

"Yeah, it felt nice been in the water again; and Michael enjoyed himself so that's good"

"I'm glad; you've certainly grown up since i first met you and you have definately come a long way"

"I wouldnt have if i didnt have your support; i was a right bitch to you but you never stepped back or stopped trying"

"Like i said on your first day back, it's my job and i dont make a habit of letting _any_ student down; what are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno; i'd like to work with children but that's not possible. Looking after Michael over the last year, it made me realise i could've got a good job but...i dont know, i'll find something"

"You'll find something; give it time"

"Rache...he wants you to help him" Phil said as he came back into the kitchen.

"Okay" she sighed "Help Lindsay with the vegetables"

She went into the bathroom and helped Michael before helping him to dry off and handing him his pyjamas; when he was finished, he ran into the living room and sat on the sofa as Rachel put a dvd on for him before going through to the bedroom to calm her screaming daughter.

"It's okay honey, mommy's here now; daddy's getting your dinner ready" she said, gently rocking her before Ronnie slowly stopped crying and started gurgling.

"Here you go Rache" Eddie said as he gave her the bottle before leaving the room; she sat on the bed and fed her daughter before gently taking her through to the living room where she settled her into the carry seat before sitting next to her.

The first week went rather quickly and on the saturday dinnertime, they met John by the enterance before guiding his back to the chalet; he stayed for the weekend before heading home.

The second week went just as quick as the first and by the time they got back home the following saturday, thy had all had a great time. They dropped Lindsay off at home before heading to theirs where Phil carried a sleeping Michael up to bed and Rachel settled Ronnie in the cot; Eddie unloaded the van before taking it back. When he got home, he found Rachel asleep in the bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. I also dont own Boyzone or their song lyrics.

Authors note: first off, i apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. The predictive text on my phone isnt working properly so it takes even longer to type up.

Secondly, here is the wedding chapter. Well half of it at least. Originally i had planned for this to be the final chapter but i was having so much fun and had more ideas i didnt want it to end.

_Previously:_

_The second week went just as quick as the first and by the time they got back home the following saturday, thy had all had a great time. They dropped Lindsay off at home before heading to theirs where Phil carried a sleeping Michael up to bed and Rachel settled Ronnie in the cot; Eddie unloaded the van before taking it back. When he got home, he found Rachel asleep in the bed._

The months went by and the preparations for the wedding was complete; Ronnie's first birthday had been and gone and it was now the day of the wedding. Lindsay, Kim and Ronnie were her bridesmaids, Tom was Eddie's best man, Phil was giving her away and Michael was the ring bearer.

Standing in the room at the side of the church, Rachel was nervous; her dress was simple, a white gown with short sleeves and a little bit of cleavage but not enough to show the remains of the scar and a tie bow around the waist.

Her bridesmaids dresses were a pale purple colour and they had a special one made for Ronnie who would be walking down the aisle with Lindsay; she had started to walk and although unsteady at times, it was important to Rachel. With her auburn hair, she was the spitting image of Rachel; she took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door and Phil entered. Rachel watched as Ronnie toddled over to him and lifted her arms up; she hadnt quite got the hang of talking but had her own nicknames for people.

"Po..."

"Hey honey; someone looks like a princess. You ready Rache?" he asked, looking at her.

"More than anything" she smiled before kissing her nephew and daughter.

She watched as Lindsay and Kim left with Ronnie before she linked arms with Phil; at the other end of the altar, Eddie was stood smiling and waiting. He watched as Kim came down the aisle followed by Lindsay and his little girl; then he saw his soulmate, his soon to be wife. The ceremony itself went smoothly and Michael relished himself in his role; everyone clapped as the vicar announced 'I pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride' and Eddie did just that. The recepition was held at the local social club with lots of food, music and dancing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would the bride and groom please take to the floor for their first dance?" the DJ announced over the microphone.

_**'I like the feel of your name on my lips; And i like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss; The way that your fingers run through my hair; And how your scent lingers even when you're not there; And i like the way your eyes dance when you laugh; And how you enjoy your two hour bath; And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain; With everyone watching like we were insane...'**_

As Boyzone's 'I love the way you love me' continued to play, other couples such as Lindsay and Phil and Chris and Kim joined them on the dance floor; John sat at the side, holding Ronnie as she watched everyone dance with Michael.

"Phil...I'm pregnant" Lindsay said into his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah; I've spoke to my mom and she's fine with it. I get to look after a baby of my own" she smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said, leaning up for another kiss.

When the song ended, Phil and Lindsay walked over to Rachel and Eddie.

"Guys, can we have a word...in private?" Phil asked.

They walked over to the room where he food preparations were going on.

"What's up?" Rachel asked as Eddie stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Er, we thought you deserved to know..." Phil started, mimicking Eddie's actions.

"I'm pregant" Lindsay admitted. "And i know you're thinking that we're too young and maybe you're right; we are only 19 but...i want this Rachel..."

"Linds..." she started, taking her hand as Phil and Eddie left the room. "Are you happy?"

"I am; I'm never gonna be able to work with children so this is the closest i'm ever going to get. I just...need to know that...you're happy for me" she ended, with a whisper and her voice cracking.

"Hey, i am happy for you, i promise; you're gonna be a great mom, i know you are. Have you told your mom yet?"

"Yeah, she's happy for me; said it shows how far i've come in the last couple of years"

"It does; you really are part of the family now. Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yeah; I'm 8 weeks. It was the night of Michael's birthday"

"I'm glad you're happy; come here"

Rachel hugged her before they went back to join the party; Michael ran over and took her hand, pulling her back onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me mommy"

"You were brilliant today honey; daddy and i were very proud of you" she said as moved to the music.

"You look like a princess mommy"

"Thank you; are you gonna be a good boy for granddad tonight?"

"I promise mommy"

"Good; i love you honey and that is never gonan change, i promise"

"Are you my mommy properly now?"

"Yeah, i am; and Ronnie is your sister and Phil is like a big brother isnt he?"

"I like having a brother and sister"

"Good, and are you gonna help look after your sister tonight?"

"Yes mommy"

"Sorry to interrupt; it's getting late so i'm gonna take the kids back" John said, standing next to them with Ronnie in his arms.

"Mama" Ronnie stuttered, holding her arms out as Rachel balanced her on her hip.

"Hey beautiful girl; mommy's gonna miss you tonight" she knelt down so she coukd wrap her arms around Michael too. "I love you both; granddad will look after you tonight and daddy and I will see you tomorrow"

"I love you too mommy" Michael said to her.

"Mama" Ronnie said.

"You too honey; John, take them before i change my mind" she whispered, tears in her eyes as she stood up and handed her daughter over. She stood in Eddie's arms and wept as she watched John leave with the young children and Phil and Lindsay; she sighed and looked up at him as he wiped her tears away and kissed her lovingly.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes please"

They said their goodbyes to various people before heading to the hotel he had booked for them; their luggage was already in their room and it was a chance to celebrate their wedding night properly. And that's what he did; the next morning, she awoke in his arms and looked up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning Mrs Lawson" he smiled.

"Morning; that was the best nights sleep in over a year"

"How about room service?"

"Yes please"


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its character.

_Previously:_

_And that's what he did; the next morning, she awoke in his arms and looked up at him as he kissed her forehead._

_"Morning Mrs Lawson" he smiled._

_"Morning; that was the best nights sleep in over a year"_

_"How about room service?"_

_"Yes please"_

Later that morning, they headed back home where Michael instantly ran into her arms; she balanced him on her hip as they went through to the living room where Ronnie was sat on the floor, clapping her hands and moving to the music on the cartoon.

"She's growing up too fast" she whipered but not quiet enough; Ronnie turned round and smiled broadly before attempting to stand up, using the coffee table to help. Rachel handed Michael to Eddie before crouching down and holding her arms out.

"Good girl, that's it, come to mommy" she praised as the little girl slowly took steps forward unaided; after stumbling a couple of times, she finally fell into Rachel's arms.

"Mommy is so proud of you baby girl" she said, kissing her forehead as she stood back up allowing Eddie to kiss his daughter also "Michael honey, where's Phil?"

"Upstairs, Lindsays sick; granddad in kitchen" he answered before going to play.

"I'm gonna go and check on her; go to daddy princess" she said, handing her daughter to him.

She climbed up to the top floor and knocked on Phil's door; when she was allowed, she went and sat on the bed next to Lindsay. She was lying down, hand on ber stomach, water on the side and a bucket on the floor; as Phil left, Rachel took her hand.

"Morning sickness?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you deal with it?"

"I was lucky, i only had a couple of days when i was really bad but i had to keep going with Michael and work"

"I feel like crap Rache"

"I know; let me run you a nice bubble bath and see if that helps"

"I dont think it could; i havent even got the energy to move"

"How about i get you a cup of tea?"

"I cant, the smell is bad enough, let alone the taste"

"Okay, it will pass eventually; it'll seem worse because you are young and its your first baby" she said softly as she moved Lindsay's fringe out of her eyes.

"I need to talk to Em; i havent told her yet"

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Maybe you can call my mom? Get her to bring her round?"

"Course i can; i was thinking, seeing as you are here most of the time and are part of the family now, how would you like to move in properly?"

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah; besides, i think Phil would like to know that you and his baby are okay all the time. Right Phil?" she asked, looking towards the door, sensing he was back.

"Yeah"

"Come here"

He sat next to her as she put his arm around.

"I'm proud of you, you know? You've grown up into this amazing person and you're gonna be having a family of your own and i know for a fact that you are gonna make a great dad"

"I learnt from you; you've helped me in so many ways. I was lucky i had you"

"You'll always have me, both of you will" she smiled between them.

"Thanks Rache" Phil said, hugging her.

"I'll phone your ml." she said, looking at Lindsay.

"Can you get her to bring me some stuff?"

"Course i will; try and get some rest"

She left the room as Phil wrapped his arms around Lindsay; half an hour later, Rachel and Marion were in the living room with Eddie, Michael, Phil and Ronnie whilst Emily went upstairs to Lindsay.

"Are you okay Linds? Are you sick?" Emily asked as she took her hand.

"Yes; i wanna tell you something and i need you to tell me the truth, okay?"

"I will"

"You are the best sister i could ever have; I love you and nothing will ever change that"

"What's going on Linds?"

"I'm moving in here?"

"Why?"

"Because...i'm pregnant and, as much as i need you and mom, i need Phil more; i'm still gonna see you all the time and help you with your homework"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah and i need my little sister to be here for me and for her niece or nephew"

"I will, I promise"

"I promise, i'll still be around, anytime"

"You still look sick though"

"Its the morning sickness, it'll pass; why dont we go and find mom?"

"Linds...is this what you want?"

"I do; it is what i want, more than anything. Are you happy for me?"

"Yeah, course i am" she said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Go and find mom; I'll be down in a minute"

"I can get her to come up"

"I should try and move; go on, i'll be fine, i promise"

As Emily left the room, Lindsay sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before going into the bathroom where she splashed her face; she went downstairs where she sat on the sofa in Marion's arms as she kissed her daughters forehead.

"Are you okay Linds?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, my stomach has eased off a little"

"Good, can i get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Em, why dont we go and get a drink? Give your mom and sister some time alone?" Rachel suggested.

"I want a drink too mommy" Michael said as he stood in front of her.

"Come on then"

As Rachel carried Ronnie out of the room, followed by everyone else, Lindsay turned to her mom as Marion ran her fingers through her hair.

"How you really doing honey?"

"I havent moved from the bed all morning; Rachel asked me if i wanted to move in properly"

"I know, she asked me first; do you to?"

"I need Phil...and she makes me feel like part of the family, they all do"

"Okay; i brought most of your major stuff. I've left some stuff at home for when you come over"

"Thanks mom; I'll still come for sunday lunch and i want you there for all my appointments"

"I wouldnt miss it for the world; are you hungry? I can get Rachel to make you something"

"Not really; i feel nauseous"

"This might help" Phil said as he came back in and handed her a glass of water; she took it off him as he sat next to him and allowed her to fall into his arms.

"Thanks; it does help" she said, taking small sips.

"I'm gonna run you a bath and then make you something to eat"

"Okay, but i want bubbles...lots of them"

"I promise"

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; an hour and half later, they were sat up to the breakfast bar with Lindsay slowly eating her toast.

"That better?" he asked, rubbing his hand along her back.

"Yeah, thank you; where is everyone?"

"Out back; Michael wanted to play on the climbing frame"

"Thank you for looking after me this morning"

"Anytime; do you fancy some fresh air? We can sit on the patio for a bit?"

"That would be nice"

He took her hand as they went and sat on the bench on the patio, watching then.

"That will be us soon" Phil whispered, wrapping his arms around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know; you are happy about this arent you? Cos we never discussed kids or anything"

"I am really happy"

"Good; i'd hate to go through the crap of the morning sickness if you werent in this for the long haul"

"I'm not going anywhere"

She smiled and looked at Rachel and Eddie play with the kids; a short while later, Michael ran over and climbed onto Lindsay's lap.

"Are you sick Lindsay?"

"No; do you want to know a secret?"

"I like secrets"

"Well, inside here" she started as put his and her hands on her stomach "is my baby"

"You having a baby like mommy did?"

"Yeah, i am; so i am going to need lots and lots if help from you, just like when you helped mommy"

"Okay Lindsay"

"Good boy; i need you to get down honey. I have to go to the bathroom"

As he climbed off, Lindsay ran inside and had just made it to the bathroom on the first floor before throwing up again; Phil rubbed her back and held her hair back before she splashed her face and stood in his arms.

"There goes the toast" she groaned.

"It's okay; come on, lets get you back to bed"

"No, i'm sick of lying in bed; I'll be fine on the sofa"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure; lets watch a film with Michael"

He supported her as they went downstairs; later that evening, with Michael and Ronnie settled down and Phil and Lindsay upstairs, Rachel and Eddie were sat up in bed.

"I cant believe we only got married yesterday and we're going back to work tomorrow like nothing's happened"

"We will have our honeymoon in a month, i promise" he said, kissing her forehead.

"You know i'm not changing my name at work? It'll be too confusing for the kids"

"I know and out of work, you are Rachel Lawson, all mine"

"I've been yours since the first day we met; we just let everything come between us. I cant believe its been two years already; it's gone so fast"

"At least Ronnie is in her own room and sleeping through the night"

"I do miss having her in the room though; hearing her little snores during the night"

He held her close as he kissed her forehead again; meanwhile, upstairs, Lindsay looked over at Phil as he looked up from his book.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he whispered.

"Hungry"

"Want me to go and see what i can find?"

"Could you? I wanna eat as much as i can while i can keep it down"

"I wont be long"

"Thanks Phil"

He kissed her forehead and left the room as she sat up; she ran a brush through her hair and tied it back before getting changed into some fresh pyjamas and sitting back in the bed. Phil came back in ten minutes later with a tray consisting of toast, chocolate, a bottle of water and a banana; he set it down on her lap as he sat next to her.

"Thank you" she said as she started to eat her toast.

"I have work tomorrow; do you wanna come and help me?"

"What are you planning for this time?"

"End of year prom posters and newsletter and they're letting me help plan the prom si I'm gonna need ideas"

"Will Rachel mind?"

"No, besides, i dont like you been on your own"

"I'll see how i am in the morning; what are you reading?"

"A baby book Rache had"

"Let's have a look"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they looked at the book; when she had ate everything on the tray, she put it on the floor before they watched a film.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters.

The next morning, Rachel turned her alarm off and turned her head to Eddie who was watching her.

"We should get up; i have to get Ronnie and Michael ready and..."

"Hey...calm down"

"Sorry; morning" she smiled.

"Morning" he replied, leaning in for a gently kiss as his hand rested on her cheek.

"Mama" Ronnie called over the baby monitor.

Rachel sighed and rested her forehead on Eddie's before getting up; she went through to the nursery next door and stood at the side of her daughter's cot.

"Morning baby girl"

"Mama" she repeated, holding her arms up to be lifted out.

"Come on baby girl" she said, lifting her out and balancing her on her hip. "Are you hungry? Do you want some food?"

"Dada"

"You want daddy? Lets go find him"

She went back into her room and sat on the bed as Eddie sat up; Ronnie crawled on his lap and hugged him as he kissed her forehead.

"She wanted her daddy"

"Dada"

"Hey beautiful; daddy loves you. You're coming to work with mommy and daddy again today"

"And mommy only has a little bit of work to do so I'm gonna look after you"

"You sure?"

"Yeah; We'll keep her with us during staff briefing. Besides, Phil is coming in today to sort out prom stuff and no doubt, Lindsay will come along too so if there is a problem, there will be someone to look after her"

"Okay, want me to get breakfast ready and get Michael up while you get her sorted?"

"Could you?"

"Coursr; go to mommy baby girl" he said, kissing Ronnie before handing her back to Rachel; whilst Eddie got dressed, Rachel went back into the nursery where she balanced her daughter on her hip as she pulled out two outfits from the dresser.

"Do you want the pink one honey?" she asked as she pointed to the pink tracksuit.

Ronnie smiled and held her hand out in that direction; two hours later, they were stood in the staff room. When the briefing had finished, Rachel walked over to where Kim was standing.

"Ki..." Ronnie said, holding her arms out.

"Hey beautiful" she said, taking her off Rachel before looking up at her. "So...the wedding was beautiful"

"Thanks; i cant believe it's been four and a half years since i started here. So much has happened..."

"But for the better, right?"

"Of course; if it wasnt for this place, i wouldnt have Eddie or Michael and we certainly wouldnt have this little one" she said, holding her daughter again.

"I should get my lesson prepared; I'll come and find you later. Bye bye Ronnie" she said, waving to the little girl as she waved back.

"Just you and me then baby girl" she muttered as they headed back towards the office where she sat on the sofa, her daughter on her lap as she gave her the teddy bear she liked so much.

As she sat watching her, she couldnt believe how quickly the last year and a half had gone; she loved been so hands on the first five months of her life but she had missed out on so much since she came back to work. She smiled as her daughter looked up at her.

"Mama"

"You hungry baby?"

"No"

"You want some juice?" she asked as she showed her the bottle.

"No; Po?"

"You want Phil?"

"No"

"What do you want baby?"

Before she could get an answer from her, her mobile rang; she sighed and answered the call as she ran a hand through Ronnie's hair.

"Hello...yeah, this is Rachel Mason...is he okay?...No, it's okay; i'll be right there...okay...bye"

She ended the call before standing up; she picked up her handbag, putting it on her shoilder, before putting the bottle and teddy bear in the baby bag and putting it on her other shoulder.

"Joyce, take any messages; i'm gonna have to take the day off"

"No problem"

She left the outer office and went down to the outer office; she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Rache, is everything okay?" he asked, noticing her stressed out state.

"Er...not really; Michael's had an accident at school. He fell over and hurt his hands, knees and head"

"Is he okay though"

"I think so; i'm gonna take him hime. Can you get a lift back or do..."

"I'll get a lift; phone me later"

"Promise"

"See you later"

"Bye"

He kissed them both before going back into his room as she left; after picking Michael up, she headed home where she settled Ronnie in the playpen before sitting on the sofa with Michael on her lap.

"It's okay honey, it's just a little bump; does it hurt anywhere but your head?" she asked, running her hand along his head.

"My knees" he sniffled.

"Can mommy have a look?"

When he nodded she carefully rolled his trouser legs up and saw the broken skin that had bled.

"It's okay honey, I'm gonna go and get the first aid kit from the bathroom. I'll be right back honey"

"Dont go mommy" he cried, clinging to her.

"Okay, i'm not going anywhere" she said, reassuring him as she held him close.

"Rache, why arent you working?" Phil asked as he came into the room.

"Long story; can you get the first aid kit from my bathroom please?"

"Course"

He came back down a couple of minutes later and handed the kit to her as he sat down.

"This might hurt honey, i'm sorry"

"Hey buddy, look at me" Phil started as he sat on the floor at the side and took his hands as he looked at him. "Did you watch cartoons this morning?"

"Yeah"

"What did you watch?"

"Tweenies" he sniffed, not noticing Rachel cleaning his knees.

"Can you remember what happened?"

By the time he had finished telling him about the episode, Rachel had put a plaster on each knee and pulled the trouser legs back down.

"You were so brave honey; do you want a cuddle?" she asked softly.

He fell against her as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her forehead; she looked up as Phil sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"He had an accident at school; how's Lindsay doing today?"

"Not bad actually; she hasnt thrown up yet. She's just getting dressed; i can look after him if you wanna go back to work"

"Its fine; damn! I left my laptop at work" she sighed. "All your stuff is on there"

"It's okay; i'll work on it tonight. Get Eddie to bring it back with him"

"Can i have a drink mommy?" Michael asked, looking at her.

" Come on buddy. I'll get you one" Phil said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

She sighed and lifted her daughter onto her lap as she sat back on the sofa and handed her the bottle of juice as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Mommy loves you baby girl" she whispered.

When Eddie returned that afternoon, he found her in the nursery playing with Ronnie whilst Michael was watching cartoons.

"Hey" he said, standing in the door.

"Hi" she answered quietly but not looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing how quiet she was as he sat on the floor next to her.

"It' nothing that cant wait"

"Talk to me?"

"I think i've made a decision"

"What's that?"

"I think...i wanna resign from the job"

"You love that job though and you've worked incredibly hard to get there"

"But...our family should come first; i loved spending the first five months of her life with her every day and coming back to work, i've missed out on her growing up. I mean...look at her Eddie; she's starting to walk and talk already, earlier than any child should and we made that"

"You really want to quit?"

"I can always go back to it when Ronnie's in school but...yeah, i do" she said, looking at him

"Okay; I'll support you"

"Thank you"

"Dada" Ronnie said, climbing onto his lap and hugging him.

"Hey beautiful girl; have you been a good girl for mommy today?"

"Yeah, she has; why dont we have take out tonight?" Rachel suggested.

"Take out sounds great; thank you for taking care of Michael today"

"It's what been a mom does; we'll keep him off tomorrow as well, just to be on the safe side"

"Okay, want me to stay with him?"

"It's okay, i'll stay; i've got some work to do and i'll phone the LEA and arrange the final details. I dont want anyome knowing until it is definate, not even Phil"

"I wont tell anyone; are you sure this is what you want?"

"I...want to watch out daughter grow up; it is the only chance i am going to have and i am not going to miss it. My career...can wait"

"Okay"

"I'm gonna check on Michael; you stay with your daughter"

She went into Michael's room and sat on the bed as he looked at her.

"You okay honey? Have you got a headache?"

"No...i'm hungry"

"We'll order the food soon; are your knees still hurting?"

"Yeah, really hurts mommy"

"Want me to have another look?"

"I want daddy" he whinned.

She lifted him up on to her hip as she took him through to the nursery; she carefully sat down with Michael on her lap as he looked at Eddie.

"Hey buddy; what happened this morning?"

"Cuddle daddy" he cried, holding his arms out.

Eddie carefully sat Ronnie inbetween he and Rachel before he sat Michael on his lap and held him close as he cried into his dad's shirt.

"It's okay buddy. You're okay"

"I hurt my knees and head daddy"

"I knoe you did buddy and mommy made sure you were okay, didnt she?"

"Yeah"

"Can daddy have a look at your head?"

Michael sniffles and looked up at him as Eddie gently looked at the small bump on his head.

"Does your head hurt buddy?"

"No, just my knees daddy"

"Mommy put plasters on, didnt she?"

"Yeah"

"Well, mommy is going to stay home with you tomorrow so what do you say, we go and order Pizza and we go and watch a dvd?"

"Can we watch Willy Wonka?"

"Course we can buddy"

"I tell Phil and Lindsay"

"Be careful buddy; we dont want you hurting yourself again" Eddie warned as Michael ran out of the room.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters.

Authors note: apologise for the wait. This chapter jumps ahead by 1 year and 10 months.

Please check out my other fics if youre enjoying this one. Getting the girl (rated m) and moving on (rated T)

"Mommy, mommy?" a little girls' voice called as she ran through the house; her auburn hair in two pigtails and dressed in her jeans and tshirt, she was the spitting image of her mom.

"Yes baby" Rachel said, lifting her into her arms after she ran into the kitchen.

"My birthday tomorrow"

"It is; my little baby is going to be three already"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at work but...why dont we take him some dinner? And we might even get to see Auntie Kim and Uncle Chris; what do you say?"

"I get my coat mommy"

"Good girl"

As her daughter ran off, Rachel smiled.

A lot had changed in the last two years; Eddie had been made head of Waterloo Road, which he was reluctant to accept until Rachel had persuaded him to, knowing the school would be great under his control. Lindsay had given birth to a daughter named Nikki; for Rachel, giving up work was worth it, of course, there were times she missed having that power but she loved her daughter more. She had never had the opportunity to have a loving, happy family growing up but since Eddie and Michael came back into her life, things had definately changed for the better. Phil was enjoying been a dad, even though he was only 20 and she had to admit, he and Lindsay were doing a great job with their 14 month old daughter.

"Ready mommy" Ronnie called from the hallway, bringing Rachel back out of her thoughts.

"Coming baby"

Twenty minutes later, and after a short stop at McDonalds, they arrived at the school.

"Remember what mommy said baby?"

"I have to be quiet and walk and if daddy's on the phone, i have to wait" she said as she got out of the car.

"Exactly" she said, surprised at how smart her daughter was.

As they knocked on the door and entered, Eddie was sat on the sofa with Kim.

"Daddy, Auntie Kim"

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" he asked as she sat on his lap.

"We brought you dinner daddy" she said as Rachel handed him a big bag and Ronnie her happy meal.

"I'll leave you to it; i'll be in my office if you have time for a catch up" Kim said, standing up as Rachel sat next to Eddie with Ronnie between them.

"I'll be down in abit"

"Bye Auntie Kim"

"Bye beautiful"

As Kim left, Eddie turned to Rachel while they ate.

"What did i do to get my two favourite girls bring me lunch?"

"Your daughter wanted to see you and she was on about her birthday tomorrow"

"Our baby girl is almost three already"

"I know" she smiled.

"Daddy, what does my toy do?" Ronnie asked as she gave him the plastic bag. Rachel watched as Eddie showed her; when she had finished, she put the rubbish in the bin as Ronnie hugged Eddie.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too baby girl; go and have fun with mommy and i'll see you later"

"Bye daddy"

He kissed her and Rachel before they left; Ronnie held her hand as they went down to Kim's office where she was happily sat with some paper and crayons up to the coffee table as Kim and Rachel talked.

"It must be strange been here?"

"A little but...Eddie's been a great head for this place and...i've enjoyed just been a mom for a change; i took too many risks with this place, with my life that i could so easily lose her or myself" she answered, glancing at her daughter.

"She's the spitting image of you; what are you gonna do when she starts nursery in September?"

"Er actually, i'm not coming back to work; it might be difficult considering..."

"Considering what?"

Rachel leant forward and whispered two simple words into her ear.

"No...does Eddie know?"

"What did your doctor say?"

"I'm 12 weeks already; everything is okay for now but i have another appointment in two weeks. If it's still okay, then i will tell him"

"Is everything definatelt okay though?"

"Yeah, as far as they can tell; this is gonna be my last chance so i dont wanna risk it"

"Wow, so its real then?"

"As real as it can get; how are things with Chris going?"

"Good, great actually; he's brilliant Rache. I'm happy"

"I can tell; any sign of marriage or kids?"

"No, not yet; we're just taking our time to get to know each other and i know it's been three years but after Max, it's taken a lor for me to trust again"

"I know what that feels like"

"I cant believe you've been married for nearly two years already"

"I know; it's been a great two years too. I've got Ronnie and, you know, and i have a great family"

"Well family life obviously suits you; you look fantastic"

"I should probably let you prepare for your lesson; are you coming tomorrow?"

"Please come to my party Auntie Kim?" Ronnie asked, sweetly as she stood in front of her.

"Of course i will sweetie; i wouldnt miss seeing my favourite little girl, would i?" She asked as she lifted her onto her lap.

"Mommy got me a boucy castle"

"Did she? You are one very special little girl then arent you?"

"Is Uncle Chris coming too?" she asked as Kim moved her fringe out of her eyes.

"Course he is; we've got you a special present and how would you like to spend the night with me and Uncle Chris?"

"Can i mommy?" Ronnie asked, looking back at Rachel.

"We'll ask daddy later but you can, if you want to?"

"I do mommy"

"Okay, we'll ask daddy; say bye to Auntie Kim and we'll go to the park before we pick your brother up"

"Bye Auntie Kim; you're the best Auntie ever" she said, hugging her and giving her a kiss before she left with Rachel. Later that afternoon, they picked Michael up before going home where they sat on the sofa with a juice for the kids.

"Did you have a good day at school Michael?"

"Yeah, we learned about the Queen and next week, we're doing a special assembly; can you and daddy come?"

"I will definately be there and i'll talk to daddy; see if he can leave early, okay?"

"Okay mommy"

"Why dont you go and get changed and put your uniform in the basket in my room, okay?"

"Okay"

He gave her the beaker before running out of the room; when Eddie returned at just after five, they were sat up to the table, eating their dinner. He kissed all their heads before grabbing his plate out of the oven and joining them.

"Daddy, can you come to my assembly next week? I'm speaking..." Michael asked shyly.

"You are? That's brilliant mate of course i'll be there"

"Promise?"

"I promise buddy"

"We went park daddy" Ronnie said, her mouth covered in the Bolognese sauce; she still hadnt fully mastered the concept of the food in the mouth, not around it.

"You did? Did you have fun baby girl?"

"Yep; we went...sw...swi..." she struggled.

"You went on the swing?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Mommy, ask daddy?" Ronnie said, looking at her.

"I will ask him later baby, finish your dinner"

"Ask me what?"

"I'll tell you later"

After dinner, Rachel bathed Ronnie got her into her pink pyjamas with her hair plaited before settling her in bed; she read her a story before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. With Michael in the bath, supervised by Eddie, Rachel went downstairs as the front door opened and Lindsay walked in, holding Nikki who, the minute she saw Rachel, held her arms out.

"Hey sweetie; did you have fun at Grandma's today?"

"Da" she answered.

"I'd better let mommy get you to bed; i'll see you tomorrow" Rachel said, kissing her forehead before Lindsay took her up.

Rachel stood in the kitchen, her hand resting on her stomach until she heard footsteps on the stairs; she set about stacking the dishwasher as eddie came in and helped her.

"What did Ronnie want you to ask me?"

Rachel didnt answer; she was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Rache...?" he said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Sorry?"

"You okay?"

"Sorry, i was miles away; what did you say?"

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, er, Kim's offered to have her tomorrow night if you agree?"

"Does Ronnie want to?"

"She's really excited about going on a new adventure"

"Okay; why dont we get my dad to babysit Michael and we'll go out?"

"No thanks; i am completely exhausted and i dont want to go out"

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing; i'm just tired. It's been a long day"

"Why dont you go and have a bath? I'll finish this off"

"Thanks; i'll see you up there then? Come and wash my back?"

"I wont be long"

He kissed her forehead before she left the room; when Eddie went up, she was lying in the bath, her head resting on the bath pillow as the bubbles helped her to relax.

"Hey" he said, softly as he knelt at the side of the bath.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" she apologised, turning to look at him.

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing; i'm just tired. How was work?"

"Good, a quiet one actually; have we got everything we need for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, i think so; your dad is picking the cake up on his way over. I still cant believe she's gonna be three already; doesnt seem five minutes since she was born"

"I know; have you thought anymore about going back to work?"

"Not really; i'm just enjoying the time i have with our daughter"

"Want me to wash your hair?"

"Thanks" she said, sitting up; he gently washed her back as they carried on talking.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. I apologise for lack of updates. Not been very well.

The next morning, Rachel awoke and stood in her daughter's doorway as she started to wake. The little girl rubbed her eyes before looking at the door; she sat up as Rachel sat on the bed next to her.

"Mommy, is it morning?"

"Yeah it is; you know what that means, dont you?"

"My birthday"

"Yes, it is baby girl; did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Well how about we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"With a smiley face?"

"Anything you want baby girl"

"Okay mommy"

"Do you have to use the toilet before we go downstairs?"

"Yes mommy"

"Come on then"

Twenty minutes later, they were sat up to the table with their pancakes and Michael joining them; Rachel smiled and watched as she drank her coffee. She had the perfect family, and even though she was keeping her pregnancy a secret from everyone but Kim, she couldnt wait, she finally had her big dream: a big loving family. Ronnie looked up at her, a big grin on her face with chocolate all around her mouth; she laughed and wiped her mouth before kissing her forehead.

"Was that yummy?"

"Yeah, daddy?"

"He's still asleep; Michael, honey, do you want to go and watch cartoons while i wake daddy?"

"Okay mommy"

As Michael ran into the living room, Rachel lifted Ronnie up and carried her upstairs to where her daughter jumped on Eddie; when Eddie didnt wake she jumped again but was surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and tickled her.

"Happy birthday baby girl" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy" she squealed in delight.

"Careful Eddie; she's just had chocolate sauce pancakes"

"You did?! Was that yummy?"

"Yeah; me go auntie Kim's?" She asked him.

"Yes, you can go baby; now, you gonna let mommy help you get ready for your party?"

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too baby girl; go on, go with mommy"

He kissed her forehead before watching as she left with Rachel; a couple of hours later, the doorbell rang and with Rachel's help, Ronnie opened the door.

"Auntie Kim" the little girl squealed.

"Hey beautiful, do i get a hug?"

Ronnie jumped into Kim's arms as Rachel shut the door behind them and they went into the living room.

"Where's Eddie?" Kim asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Out the back with the bouncy castle; Chris, would you give him a hand?"

"Course"

As he left, Kim turned her attention to the three year old girl on her lap.

"Me go your house auntie Kim?"

"Did mommy ask daddy?"

"He said yes" Rachel answered.

"Well, why dont we let mommy get your party ready and i will help you get your toys ready that you wanna take with you?"

"My present?"

"Dont you want to wait until your party?" Rachel hinted.

"No"

"Okay, you can open auntie Kim's but the others can wait"

"Promise mommy"

"Good girl; shall we see what auntie Kim brought you?"

"Yeah"

Ronnie sat on her mom's lap as Kim picked up the big present off the coffee table; she eagerly torn the paper off and smiled at the new dolly and accessories.

"What do you say baby?"

"Thank you auntie Kim" she said, leaning over to hug her.

"That's okay sweetie; there's another one over there; do you want to go and open it while i get your dolly out of the box?" Kim suggested.

Rachel watched as her daughter opened the other present to find a pushchair and bag for her dolly.

"What you got baby girl?" Rachel asked.

"A pushchair for my dolly; help me mommy?"

"Course i will baby"

She stood up and helped to pull the item from the box and set it up before she put the dolly in and the clothes and accessories in the bag and giving it to Ronnie.

"Thank you auntie Kim" she said, hugging her tightly.

"You're very welcome sweetie" Kim said as she kissed her forehead.

"Why dont you go and show Michael and daddy baby? They're outside but be careful"

"Okay mommy"

As the little girl left the room, Rachel and Kim went through to the kitchen and got a drink.

"Thanks Kim; it'll keep her happy for a bit"

"It's no problem; how are you feeling?" She asked as she had a sip of her drink.

"Good; i came close to telling Eddie last night. He wanted to go out tonight but if i do, i know i'll tell him and i dont want him knowing until i am certain nothing can go wrong"

"Maybe telling him wouldnt be a bad thing?"

"I know; i should get the food ready"

Later that evening, John had taken Michael for the night and Rachel hugged her daughter tightly.

"Have fun baby girl and if you want mommy, then tell auntie Kim and i'll be straight there, okay?" She said, tearfully.

"Love you mommy

"I love you too baby girl"

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too princess" he said, kissing her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around Rachel as she watched her daughter leave with Kim and Chris; it was only the second time since she was born that she had been away from her overnight.

"She's gonna be fine" he whispered.

"I know"

They went into the living room where Lindsay was sat with Nikki on her lap; Rachel sat next to her and held the little girl.

"Rache, can you look after her for a couple of hours? Phil's got called into work and i promised Em i'd take her to the cinema"

"Course, go and have fun; we'll have fun, wont we sweetie?"

"Da" Nikki answered.

"Thanks, bye honey"

Lindsay kissed her daughter before leaving as Rachel picked the bear up and held it in front of her; she smiled happily as Nikki reached up and kissed her before slowly dozing off. She looked at the little girl sleeping before looking at Eddie as he kissed her forehead; she leant against him as he stroked her hair.

"Can i get you anything?" He asked.

"I'm good; i was thinking, seeing as we've got no kids tomorrow, how about we go shopping for Michael's birthday present and go for a meal?"

"You sure you wanna go out?"

"I know i snapped last night aboit going out tonight but i was just tired; we havent had any alone time in ages"

"Okay then; we'll go out. I'm gonna grab a shower; are you gonna be okay with her?"

"I'll be fine"

He kissed her before going upstairs; when Lindsay arrived back, she took her sleeping daughter upstairs while Rachel got changed and laid in the bed. She rested her hand on her stomach under the duvet until the door opened and Eddie came back in; he laid next to her and took her hand as she looked at him.

"You're quiet; you okay?" He asked.

"Just missing my baby girl, that's all"

"It's only for one night; she'll be back home tomorrow"

"I know; thank you for everything you did today. Ronnie enjoyed herself"

"Anything for our family; can i get you anything?"

"Just hold me"

He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled against him, slowly drifting off.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. Someone has asked if i will do a sequel for my other fic: getting the girl. Is there anyone else who wants it?

The weeks went by and Rachel was clever when trying to hide her swollen stomach or if Eddie wanted to be intimate; it was now the day of her twenty week scan, which she had asked Kim to accompany her to. With Ronnie at John's and Michael at school, Rachel laid on the bed as the doctor did all the relevant tests and the ultrasound before finishing up; as Kim headed back to the school, Rachel picked Ronnie up before taking her to the park where she got her an ice cream before they sat on the bench.

"Did you have fun with grandpa baby girl?"

"Yeah...where did you go mommy?"

"Mommy had to go to the doctors"

"Are you sick?"

"No baby, mommy isnt sick; grown ups have to go to the doctors sometimes when they feel a little sick"

"Okay"

"How about after you've finished your ice cream, we go and see auntie Kim?"

"Can we see daddy?"

"Er, i have to talk to daddy on my own but i promise, you before we leave"

"What about mommy?"

"Just...grown up stuff"

"Okay" she groaned "mommy...i dont feel well"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick"

"Okay, let's get you home"

She threw the last of the ice cream in the bim before lifting her into her arms; as she was about to get her into the car, she threw up on the floor.

"Sorry mommy" she cried.

"Hey, it's okay; are you gonna be okay until we get home?"

"No"

"Okay; we'll be home in five minutes and if you're gonna be sick, do it in this bucket, okay?" She asked, strapping her in the booster seat and handing her a tub that had been left in the car.

"You'll be fine baby; i promise, we'll be home soon"

Fifteen minutes later, they were lying on Rachel's bed; Ronnie asleep on her chest as Rachel stroked her hair and dialled a number on her phone.

"Eddie Lawson speaking"

"Hey, it's me; are you busy?"

"Just paperwork so i'm glad for the distraction; is everything okay?"

"You mean except our daughter throwing up and me been at the doctors?!"

"Rache...slow down; what's wrong?"

Rachel sighed.

"I need a hug and i know you're working but it's friday and almost the end of the day and..i need you" she ended, her fault faltering as tears threatened to spill over.

"Hey, i'll be home as soon as i can"

"Thank you"

"I'll get Phil to pick Michael up"

"Okay"

"Try not to worry, i love you"

"You too"

She ended the call and sighed as she looked down at the little girl in her arms as she moaned.

"You gonna be sick again baby?" She asked softly.

When Ronnie nodded, she quickly carried her to the en-suitr where her daughter threw up; by the time her sobs had calmed and she'd fell asleep on her lap on the bathroom floor, Eddie was already sat next to her.

"Talk to me? Why did you go to the doctors?"

"I dont want to do this on the bathroom floor"

"Do what? What's going on Rachel? It's like you've been avoiding me and you havent done that in years"

"You have to promise you wont get mad because i didnt tell you?"

"Didnt tell me what?"

"Promise me Eddie?" She groaned in frustration.

"Okay, i promise"

"I...i started feeling ill about eight weeks ago...but with running around after Ronnie, and planning her party, i put it off..."

"I dont understand"

Before she could continue, Ronnie threw up again in the toilet before noticing Eddie was there.

"Daddy..." she cried, holding her arms out for him.

He picked her up and gently lay her on the bed in between him and Rachel as Ronnie slowly dozed off.

"What were you saying?"

"I, erm, i was scared i guess; i didnt know what to do so...i talked to Kim and she's been trying to get me to tell you for weeks but...i couldnt" she wept.

"Hey, i'm not gonna be angry; just tell me what's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand.

She sighed and let the tears fall hard as she lifted her top and revealed her rounded stomach.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry"

"Wait! You found out eight weeks agi and you've only _just _told me?!" He argued, sitting up.

"I'm sorry"

"I thought we were pass keeping secrets?"

"We are; i'm terrified Eddie"

"And i'm hurt Rache; that's _my _baby too!"

"You think i dont know that?!"

"Obviously not!"

The argument was interrupted when Ronnie threw up over Rachel.

"I'd better get her cleaned up" she sighed.

"Fine by me" he snapped before leaving the room.

"Sorry mommy" Ronnie whispered as Rachel gave her a bath after getting changed herself.

"It's not your fault baby girl; is your tummy still hurting?"

"Yeah; you and daddy were shouting"

"I'm sorry; we didnt mean to. Do you think you can try some juice after you've had your bath?"

"Okay mommy"

"Let's get you out and into your pyjamas before Phil gets home with Michael"

"I'm hungry mommy" Ronnie said asked Rachel helped her into her pink pyjama bottoms and top and brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'll give you some juice and if you dont be sick, i'll give you some toast, okay?"

Ronnie nodded as Rachel kissed her forehead and went downstairs with her daughter in her arms; she settled her on the sofa, watching cartoons with her drink while she went into the kitchen where Eddie was sat up to the breakfast bar.

"Can we talk?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"Because...when i got the pregnancy confirmed, the doctor said there was...is...a 50% chance of not making it to full term and that scared me"

"You could've told me though; you shouldnt have had to do this alone"

"I dont wanna lose my baby Eddie; i'm terrified" she cried.

"Hey, i'm sorry" he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay; it's gonna be okay"

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know"

"Mommy" Ronnie called from the living room.

Rachel sighed and wiped her eyes before lifting her head.

"I'd better see to her"

"Course; i'll see what we can have for dinner"

"Okay"

As Eddie set about doing dinner, Rachel sat Ronnie on her lap as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"My tummy hurts"

"I know; do you feel sick again"

Ronnie nodded.

"It's okay; get some sleep. Mommy's staying right here, i promise"

"Love you mommy" she mumbled into her top.

"You too baby"

"You too baby"

She kissed her daughter's forehead and watched as she slowly drifted off; hearing the front door shut, and seeing Michael running in, she put a finger to her lips as he sat next to her and handed her a piece of paper.

"We're going the zoo; can i go mommy?"

"I'll talk to daddy later; go and get changed out of your uniform and you can have a snack"

"Is Ronnie okay mommy?" He asked when he came to sit back next to her.

"She's sick honey; she needs to sleep. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah; are we going out tomorrow?"

"Er...i dont know; your sister cant go anywhere while she is sick"

"I wanna go park mommy"

"I know you do but we cant, not yet; i cant leave your sister alone"

"We always go to the park at weekends though"

"I know..."

"I hate you" he cried as he ran out of the room.

Rachel sighed and let her head rest on the back of the sofa as Eddie came and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Michael said he hates me"

"What?!"

"He's never said that before, not once"

"Mommy, sicky" Ronnie mumbled as she awoke.

Rachel carried her up to the bathroom just in time before settling her on the bed.

"Rache, Michael has something to say to you"

She looked down at the little boy standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry mommy; i dont hate you"

"Michael honey, come here"

He shyly sat on the bed next to her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wasnt trying to be mean; i know we go to the park every saturday unless it's raining but look at your sister...she's sick"

"I'm sorry mommy"

"Listen, you want me to talk to daddy about that trip, dont you?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think he's gonna say yes if you're been horrible and nasty?"

"No"

"I know you didnt mean what you said but it still hurt me Michael; i love you"

"I love you too mommy"

"Go and play in your room for a bit while i talk to daddy"

As Michael left the room, Eddie lay on the bed, the other side of Ronnie as he looked at his wife.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired, whay if something happens with the baby?"

"It's not going to; when was your last check up?"

"This morning"

"And what did the doctor say?"

"Everything is okay...our baby is healthy for 20 weeks.

"Did you find out if it was a boy or girl?"

"No, i knew you'd be angry enough about keeping it a secret"

"As long as you look after yourself, our baby will be fine"

"With a three year old to look after when she's sick!"

"It'll just be a bug that will pass by tomorrow; what's this trip you need to talk to me about?"

"To the zoo in two weeks; its twelve pounds"

"I'm sure we can afford to let him go; he hasnt exactly been on any this year and...he's been really good in not asking for something everytime we take him out"

"Yeah; what are you doing for dinner?"

"Chicken and Rice"

"Perfect; i think i'm gonna lie here for a bit"

"I'll wake you for dinner"

"Thank you"

He placed a gentle kiss on her and Ronnie's forehead before leaving the room as Rachel looked at her daughter and slowly drifted off. When she awoke and looked at the clock, it was 7:30pm; she had slept for three hours. She checked on Ronnie who was still sleeping peacefully before going downstairs where Eddie was stacking the dishwasher.

"Why didnt you wake me?" She asked him, causing him to turn and look at her

"You looked so peaceful and you needed to rest; did it help?"

"Yeah, is Michael in bed?"

"Yeah, went down ten minutes ago; your dinner is in the oven. Want me to warm it up for you?"

"Er, yeah, i'd better eat something"

"Lindsay is in the living room with Nikki; i'll bring your dinner through when it's done"

"Thanks"

She went into the living room where she sat on the sofa as Nikki crawled into her lap.

"Hey beautiful; are you tired? Is it your bedtime?"

"Yeah"

"How about i ready your story and then mommy can take you to bed?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" she said as Lindsay gave her the book.

When she was finished, Nikki was fast asleep; she kissed her forehead before handing her over to her mom as Eddie came in with the food.

"Thank you"

She had just finished when Ronnie came into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Hey baby girl; did you have a good sleep? She asjed, lifting her into her arms, walking round and rubbing her back as Ronnie rested her head on her shoulder.

"You left me mommy" she whimpered.

"You were sleeping baby girl and mommy was hungry and needed to talk to daddy; do you feel better baby girl?"

"My tummy hurts"

"You feel sick again?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Why dont we get some juice and go to bed?"

"Can i sleep with you mommy?"

"Okay baby girl; say night to daddy"

"Night daddy"

"Night princess; go on, take her up and i'll be up in a bit"

"Dinner was perfect"

She got a juice carton out of the fridge before carrying Ronnie upstairs; with her settled in the bed, she read her a story before watching as she slept. When Eddie came in a while later, he spooned in behind her and kissed her hair as she leaned into his body.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah; it's been a long day. How was work?"

"Too much paperwork; Tom's leaving"

"How come?"

"A head of department job came up that he went for; he wants to be closer to Chlo and baby Izzie"

"Wow"

"You gonna come to his leaving do?"

"Probably; i'm sorry i didnt tell you two months ago. It wont happen again, i swear"

"I understand why you did it; let's move on, eh?"

"Eddie..."

"Yeah"

"I love you" she whispered as she drifted off; he kissed her again before sleeping himself.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. So i had a review where someone said they thought rachel was too emotional and out of character. As i put at the beginning of the fic rachels character may be slightly different to that portrayed on screen but its a fic, i can change things if i want. Also yes she may be emotional, but she is pregnant so shes bound to be a little teary and stressed out. Also this chapter is really long so im going to post in several parts. This part is a little boring but setting the scene for the next part.

Seven weeks later, Eddie was at work, Michael at school and Rachel was lying in bed; she put her hand on her 27 week old bump as her door opened and Ronnie came running into the room and laid next to her.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He's at work; we're going to see him later. What do you want for breakfast baby girl?"

"Scrambled egg?"

"Okay, lets get cooking then"

"Yay" Ronnie squealed as she ran out of the room; Rachel chuckled before she slowly followed and found her daughter in the kitchen. After breakfast, she helped her daughter to get ready before pulling on her trousers, a two layered top and her trainers; she put on her jacket and picked up her phone and keys and held Ronnie's hand as they left. At the school, she held her hand tightly as they walked up to the staff room; she smiled as she saw Eddie, Chris and Kim over in the kitchen area.

"Daddy" Ronnie called as she ran over to him, her scream had caused all the staff to turn the attention to their pregnant ex-boss.

"Hey princess" he said, balancing his daughter on his hip as Rachel joined them.

"How you feeling Rache?" Chris asked.

"Shattered but...good; how's the job?"

"Same as usual; you here to see Tom before he goes?"

"Yeah; i'll be back in a minute baby girl" she said to Ronnie before walking over to Tom.

"Hi Rache; i didnt know you were coming. I guess, congratulations, are in order?" He said, glancing at her bump.

"Thanks; i didnt want anyone but Kim to kniw. There are so many things that can go wrong so i didnt want to take that chance"

"Well, congratulations"

"Thanks; i should be saying that to you. You'll do great as heart of department and you'll be closer to Chlo"

"Yeah; Izzie's growing up so fast and i owe it to Chlo's mom to be there. How's family life for you?"

"Hectic but...i wouldnt change it for the world; i miss this place, of course i do, but the best thing i ever did was leave this place"

"You look happy, really happy"

"I am; i'd better get back to Ronnie. Make sure you keep in touch"

"I will; thanks...for what you did when you started. It would've been so easy to have got rid"

"Everyone deserves a chance and i didnt get to know you before i jumped to the wrong conclusion; you're a great teacher Tom, dont forgot that"

"Good luck with the baby Rachel"

"You too"

He hugged her before she walked back over to her daughter and husband.

"Can i get you a drink Rache?" He asked as he sat Ronnie on the counter with a chocolate biscuit.

"Er, why dont we go to the office to have it?"

"Course"

He helped Ronnie down before holding her hand as they walked to the office where they sat on the sofa with a drink whilst Ronnie sat up to the table drawing.

"How you really feeling?" He asked.

"Terrified; until this baby is born, i'm never gonna stop worrying about him or her"

"It's gonna be okay; you're already almost seven months and the doctors are looking after you"

"I'm glad it's the last day of tern today; been alone is scary too"

"I know; listen, the kids have gone home, Tom's party is almost over. Why dont we get out of here?"

"I'd like that"

"Princess, are you hungry?" He asked, sitting in front of his daughter.

"We have McDonalds?" She asked, hopefully.

"Absolutelt; get your coat"

His daughter got down as Eddie puled all his stuff together and picked up Ronnie's drawing stuff before holding her hand as Rachel held the other. Rachel was relieved that Eddie had gotten a lift in that morning because she really didnt feel up to driving again; after dinner and picking up Michael and going home, Rachel left Eddie with the kids while she went upstairs to her bedroom. She took her trainers and jacker off before lying down on the bed; she sighed and pulled the duvet over herself as she slowly dozed off. When she awoke, Ronnir was lying next to her, snuggled into her sidr, clutching her teddy bear under her free arm; Rachel kissed her daughter's hair as she fell back to sleep until she heard someone whispering her name. She slowly opened her eyesand looked round to see Eddie next to her; she quietly turnes over on to her back as he rested his hand on her bump and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you okay? You've been asleep for nearly five hours; it's eight"

"God, i didnt realised it had been so long; is Michael in bed?"

"Yeah, went down half hour ago; are you hungry?"

"No, thanks, just tired"

"Want me to settle her in her own bed?"

"She's okay; let her sleep. It's been a long day..."

"Can i get you anything?"

"A hug?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she looked and Ronnie and fought back the tears as she rested her head against his chest.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, i promise" he whispered into her ear and stoked her hair.

She nodded and slowly cried herself to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its chapters. I apologise for where im about to leave this chapter.

When Rachel awoke the next morning, her cheeks were stained with tears, her hair had came loose from its ponytail and her back was hurting. She grabbed her clean clothee and had a long shower; when she emerged twenty minutes later, Ronnie was sat on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Hey baby girl, whats the matter?" She asked, pulling her onto her lap as she sat on the bed.

Ronnie didnt answer, just buried her head into Rachel's neck; Rachel stroked her daughter's hair for a few minutes before gently lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

"Why were you crying?"

"I...woke up...and i couldnt...find you" she said, inbetween sniffles.

"Oh baby, i'm sorry; mommy didnt mean to scare you. I'm not going anywhere, i promise; it's okay, mommy's here"

"Me scared mommy" she sobbed.

"It's okay, ssh"

She held her close and kissed her forehead as she silently regretted leaving her daughter, even if Eddie was still there.

"How about mommy gets you some juice?"

"No leave mommy"

"I'm not leaving you but i cant carry you"

"Please mommy"

"Hey, baby girl, look at me"

Ronnie sniffled before lifting her head.

"Have i ever left you before?"

Ronnie didnt answer; just sobbed harder.

"Okay, lets go to your room and get you changed; lets leave daddy to sleep"

"Carry me?"

"I'll carry you to your room but that's it, okay?"

"Mommy" she sobbed.

After a few minutes of trying to calm her daughter down, she noticed she had cried herseld back to sleep; she sighed, kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears as she laid back on the bed and held her close. Rubbing her bump, she knew going back to sleep would be a bad idea but she couldnt risk leaving Ronnie again. When she finally awoke, Eddie had disappeared and Ronnie was looked at her; she stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay baby girl?"

"I had bad dream mommy; you left me. I no find you"

"Is that why you were crying? You thought i'd left you?"

"You were gone mommy"

"I was in the bathroom; i'm not going anywhere, i promise. Why dont you go and ask daddy if you can go to the park today?"

"You come mommy?"

"Baby girl, mommy's not feeling too good today"

"Me stay with you" she answered, snuggling back against her.

"Tell you what, let's get some breakfast and then we'll lay in bed and watch cartoons allday, what do you say?"

"Me hungry"

"Come on then"

She held her hand as she led her downstairs; after breakfast, they laid in the bed, her daughter snuggled against her, snacks on the side and a dvd playing on the tv.

"I love you baby girl; i cant believe how big you've gotten already"

"Me your special girl?"

"Always; nothing is gonna change that, i promise"

"Your baby?"

"No, this little baby - your brother or sister - is not not gonna change how much i love you, i promise. Ronnie, look at mommy"

Ronnie lifted her head and looked at Rachel, her auburn hair messed up and her brown eyes glistening with tears and fears.

"I love you baby girl, okay and this baby is going to need his or her big sister to help their mommy. Is that why you're scared?"

Ronnie stared at her, no answer coming from her mouth; Rachel held her close and kissed her forehead as she cried.

"It's gonna be okay baby" she whispered, burying her head in her daughters hair.

"Hey, i thought i heard voices; Michael has gone out with my dad. You okay?" Eddie asked as he sat next to her.

"Just an off day, i think"

"Is it the baby?"

"I think i've just overdone things, thats all"

"Rache, you slept from four yesterday, pretty much all night until 8 this morning; all you did was go out for an hour"

"Yeah, and i barely ate anything; it's probably just the baby's way of telling me its hungry"

"What can i get you? I'll get anything you want?"

"Baby girl, do you want some McDonalds?" She whispered to her.

Ronnie nodded but didnt look up at either of them.

"Get her a hamburger happy meal, strawberrt milkshake and a mcflurry; i'll have big mac meal, orange juice and an apple pie. Thanks"

"Okay. I'll be as quick as i can"

"And some chicken nuggets" she added as he headed towards the door.

"Okay" he chuckled.

She snuggled her daughter closer until Eddie came back; when he did, he sat the food on the bed as Rachel lifted her daughters head.

"Eat your dinner baby; daddy's got you an ice cream for pudding"

She leant against her mom and ate quietly, avoiding eye contact with either of them; she hadnt said a word since she had told her mom about her fear anf confusion.

"Do you want one of mommy's chicken nuggets?" She asked Ronnie, holding one up for her. Ronnie took it and ate the rest of her food. Eddie had noticed how quiet his daughter had been and with her still not saying a single word, he was beginning to worry.

"Hey, princess, can daddy have a cuddle?"

Ronnie shook her head

"What's going on?" He mouthed to Rachel.

"Later" she mouthed back.

As they carried on eating, Rachel looked at her daughter; with her happy meal finished, she started on her ice cream. Eventually, a while later, they were all finished; with Rachel having been able to get away from her daughter long enough to go to the bathroom, Eddie wrapped his arms around Ronnie and kissed her forehead.

"What's the matter princess?"

"Mommy wont love me with baby"

Eddie stared at her as he realised the truth behind her quietness; she was used to been the baby in the family and she'd had three years alone with Rachel with no one to disturb them.

"Oh, princess, your mommy is always going to love you, no matter what; and your brother and sister is going to be special because they are going to have you looking after them and playing with them, right?"

Ronnie shook her head furiously.

"Mommy no love me" she sobbed.

"Baby girl, i love you more than anything" she said, coming back into the room as Ronnie ran over and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Give me a hand Eddie"

He gently lifted her up so she could hold her daughter, still supported by Eddie; she kissed her forehead as she pushed her hair into place and wiped away the tears.

"You are mommy's special little angel and you always will be, i promise; now, i'm feeling better so shall we get ready and go out side for a bit?"

"No..go comper?"

"You wanna go on the computer?"

"With mommy"

"Okay then, go with daddy and i'll be right there, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise" she answered, holding her little finger out as Ronnie wrapped hers around it. She kissed her again before Eddie took her downstairs; a while later, Rachel was sat up to the table with Ronnie on the seat next to her as they played a game on the cbeebies website. She soon got bored and beg Rachel for a pick up cuddle.

"Up mommy"

"I cant baby girl; i wish i could but baby is making my back hurt badly"

"You no love me" she replied. Rachel sighed.

"We talked about this baby; i know mommy having this babu is hard for you to understand but i do love you. I always have and i always will, i promise; how about we get daddy to take us to the toy store and you can have a new toy?"

"No" she sobbed as she ran out the kitche and into the living room, lying on the sofa.

"Dammit!" She sighed as the baby kicked her hard in the ribs. "Eddie"

She screamed in pain as she felt the gush of water between her legs; she cried as the pain paralyzed her body.

"Rache, what's wrong?"

"I'm in labour; Eddie...it's too soon"

"It's gonna be okay; Ronnie, come here please?" He called as he help Rachel up and towards the corridor.

"Daddy"

"It's okay princess, mommy isnt feeling very well so we have to take her to the hospital"

"Me get shoes"

"Good girl"


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. This story will be wrapping up shortly depending on how many times i have to split any chapters up. And i have no medical knowledge or background so its entirwly made up.

An hour later, Rachel was lying in the bed in her own gown out the maternity bag they had left in the boot just in case; Eddie was holding her hand as she sobbed.

"Rachel, i'm Doctor Kones; i'm going to have a look, okay?" The blonde haired woman said as she sat on a stool at the end of the bed.

"Why mommy crying? Did i hurt her?" Ronnie whimpered from Eddie's lap.

"No princess, you baby brother or sister wants to ckme and meet us early so auntie Kim is going to come and look after you"

"Me sleepy daddy"

"Go to sleep princess, mommy will be fine"

Ronnie leant over and kissed Rachel; she whispered 'sorry mommy' to her before settling down in Eddie's lap. After an exhausting 16 hours, their beautiful baby girl was born; almost immediately, she was whisked over to the Special Care Unit. She was healthy for been 28 weeks but they had to get her seen to; Eddie wrapped his arms around Rachel as she cried into his chest.

"She's gonna be fine; she's a fighter. She's a Lawson and a Mason"

Rachel didnt answer; the doctor came back an hour later after she had got changed into her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"How are you doing Rachel?"

"How's my daughter?" She answered, not taking any notice of the doctors question.

"Baby girl Lawson is doing fine; on the small side but she's breathing on her own so that's a good thing. Have you got a name for her?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Can we see her?" Eddie asked.

"Course; i'll get a nurse to take you"

"When can i go home?" Rachel asked.

"Possibly tomorrow seeing as you had no complications with the labour"

"And my daughter?"

"Not for a while; we need to get her weight up first"

"Is...is _she _ going to be okay?"

"I believe she will be; your daughter is a fighter. Are you in any pain?"

"No"

"Are you sure we cant gwt you anything to make you more comfortable?"

"No"

"Okay, i'll go and find the nurse and i'll see you in the morning"

As the doctor left, Rachel yawnrd and leant against Eddue, his fingers running through her hair. Two hours later, they were sat at the side of the incubator, staring at their daughter.

"She's beautiful" she whispered.

"Just like her mom"

"It's my fault; i shouldnt have picked Ronnie up.

"It's not; you were feeling off before that. It's just one of those things; she'll get through this, i promise"

"Where's Ronnie?"

"With Chris and Kim; she's gonna bring her up in a bit. We're not alllowed to stay too long and you need to rest"

"Olivia" she whispered.

"What?"

"Her name, its Olivia"

"It's perfect; lets get you back to bed. We'll come back later"

"Bye beautiful Olivia, mommy loves you"

With tears in her eyes, Rachel left the unit a d reluctantly headed back to her bed.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. Apologies for the delay.

Two days later, Rachel was discharged and immediately went up to the Special Care Unit to check on her daughter before finally heading home. The second she set foot in the house, Ronnie and Michael flung their arms around her legs.

"Mommy's okay; i need to talk to Phil though. Can you two go with daddy into the kitchen?" She suggested, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

As the kids went with Eddie, Rachel finally succumbed to the tears and wrapped her arms around Phil as they sat on the sofa in the living room.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Fighting; i'm scared Phil" she whispered.

"That little girl is gonna be fine and do you know why?"

"Why?" She sniffed as she looked at him.

"Because she has you for a mom, doesnt she? Look at everything you have overcome: your past, Stuart, the fire, Ralph Mellor and the digger, mom...everything. You got through all that, had a beautiful little girl and Olivia is gonna make it too"

"Thanks Phil"

"Can i get you a drink?"

"That would be nice; can you send Ronnie in? I think i need to have a talk with her"

He hugged her again before leaving the room; a few seconds later, little footsteps could be heard as Ronnie ran into the room and sat next to her.

"Hi baby girl, mommy wanted to talk to you"

"Me in trouble mommy?"

"No, you're not in trouble, i promise; mommy wants to say sorry for shouting at you the other day. Mommy wasnt feeling very well and it was wrong of me to shout at you, okay?"

"Baby sissy?"

"Your sister, Olivia, is fighting really hard to come home; the nice doctors are making her better"

"Cuddle mommy?"

"Mommy could really do with a cuddle right now"

As Ronnie wrapped her arms around Rachel; she fought hard to stop the tears as she buried her head into her daughters hair.

"Love you mommy"

"You too baby girl" she whispered.

"Can i cuddle too?" Michael asked from the doorway.

Rachel looked up at the blonde haired lad and nodded before he sat the other side of her, cuddling into her.

"I know mommy and daddy might be a little scared for a while and we might not be around all the time but we love you, okay, both of you"

"Is sissy gonna be okay?" Michael asked.

"We hope so; the nice doctors are helping her but she'll have to stay at the hospital for a while"

"Mommy, i got a certificate at school; do you want to see?" Michael asked shyly.

"Of course i do honey, go and get it"

As Michael disappeared into the kitchen, Rachel looked down at her daughter who had fallen asleep against her.

"Got it mommy" he said as he came back and sat next to her, handing it to her.

"That's brilliant honey; we'll have pizza tonight for tea, okay?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"We go on holiday?"

"Not this year but grandpa said he would take you the seaside for the day if you want to?"

"With you and daddy?"

"No honey; we have to stay here with your baby sister but you'll have lots of fun"

"I dont wanna go without you and daddy"

"How about if me and Lindsay come with you buddy?" Phil suggested as he handed Rachel a mug of coffee.

"And Nikki?"

"I promise"

"Okay; i'll go"

"Why dont you go and ask daddy to phone him and see when he can take you?"

As Michael disappeared again, Phil sat in his place and put his arm around his aunt as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking, maybe i could come with you to the hospital later?"

"I'd like that"

"You should go and get some rest for a couple of hours"

"I'm good; where's that daughter of yours?"

"With her mom outside; Lindsay wanted to give you some space"

"She doesnt need to do that; go and get them in. I wanna see them both"

"Okay"

A few minutes later, a little brown haired, blue eyed girl came running in.

"Ra! Ra!" She called as she couldnt say Rachel.

"Hey sweetie; i missed you" she said as she sat her on her lap, careful not to wake Ronnie.

"Wuv" she said, snuggling into her.

"I love you too"

"Ba..." she asked, pointing to Rachel's belly.

"Yeah...baby" she sighed, blinking away the tears as Lindsay came in. "Did you have fun outside?"

"Da"

Rachel listened as Nikki babbled on, not really understanding any of what she had said.

"That's great sweetie"

"Come on Nikki, time to get ready to go to grandma's and see auntie Emily" Lindsay said.

"No"

"But you like going to grandma's"

"No"

"Okay, we'll stay here but we're going tomorrow"

"Actually, we're going to the seaside tomorrow" Phil said coming into the room.

"What?!'

"Michael wont go unless we go with Nikki"

"Okay"

"You dont mind?"

"No; i'm gonna make sure we've got enough stuff to take"

"Hear that sweetie, you are going to the seaside tomorrow so why dont you go with mommy and you can choose what you want to wear?" Rachel suggested.

"No..sleepy"

Nikkie leant against her and drifted off; later that evening, when Michael and Ronnie were in bed, Rachel and Phil went back to the hospital. Rachel led him to the Special Care Unit where they sat at Olivia's side.

"She's beautiful Rache"

"She's eight weeks early though"

"She'll be home in no time"

"You dont mind going with John and Michael tomorrow do you?"

"Course not; we've got the day off anyway. Do you want me to take Ronnie too?"

"There's no chance of her wanting to go; she's too attached to me"

"Okay, want me to give you some time alone with her?"

"Do you mind?"

"I'll be outside"

He left the room as Rachel loomed at her daughter, gently touching her hand through the hole on the side of the incubator.

"Hey baby Olivia, it's mommy here; daddy is at home with your brother and sister. I need you to keep fighting for me, okay? Mommy needs you home so i can give you a cuddle and feed you and...be your mommy. I love you and me and your daddy and your sister will be here tomorrow. Bye beautiful"

She smiled weakly before leaving the unit; Phil drove her home where she sat in Eddie's arms.

"How's our baby girl doing?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Fighting. The doctor said she'd drank some milk through the tube though"

"Good; Michael's really excited about going to the seaside tomorrow. I tried to persuade Ronnie to go but she doesnt want to without you"

"I'm worried Eddie; if she wont leave me to go to the seaside for a day, hows she gonna deal with going to nursery?"

"We'll figure it out; why dont i run you a bath?"

"I'm good; we'll have to take Ronnie with us tomorrow"

"That's okay, and the maybe we can sit down and talk to her about what's gonna happen when she goes to nursery"

"Okay; i'm gonna check on the kids and head to bed"

"I'll be up soon"

He kissed her forehead before she went upstairs; she checked on Michael before sitting at the side of her daughter; she gently moved her daughter's fringe from her eyes and blinked back the tears. She placed a gentle kiss to Ronnie's head before quietly leaving the room.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. apologies for the lack of updates.

The next morning, they saw John, Michael, Phil, Lindsay and Nikki off before getting ready and heading to the hospital. When they arrived at the car park, Rachel turned to her daughter.

"Baby girl, I need you to listen to mommy"

""Okay"

""We're gonna go and see your baby sister now but when we do, you need to be quiet and very brave because there are going to be lots of machines and scary stuff, okay?"

"Can I hold her mommy?"

"No baby...mommy and daddy arent allowed to hold her either"

"But why?" She asked, her eyes wide in confusion and curiousness.

"Because...she's very sick and she needs to stay in her own special box but you can jold her hand as long as you bw gentle"

"Okay mommy"

"Come on"

Twenty minutes later, they were sat at Olivia's bedside with Ronnie on Rachel's lap.

"Me scared mommy" she whispered, hiding her face in Rachel's top.

"What's my baby girl scared of?"

"Sissy" she answered, her voice muffled.

"You dont need to be scared; all the wires are helping her, I promise. Why dont you say hello to her? She can hear you"

Ronnie shook her head and buried it further.

"Princess, it's okay if you're scared; mommy and I were too but we know she is going to get better so she can come home with us" Eddie said, trying his best to explain to his three year old daughter.

"Baby girl, it's okay; do you want to hold her hand?" Rachel whispered.

"No...go home"

"We will in a minute; me and daddy wanna talk to her first"

By the time Rachel and Eddie had finished talking to Olivia and spoken to the doctor, Ronnie had fallen asleep; Rachel balanced her on her hip as they walked down to the car park. She carefully strapped Ronnie into her car seat before sitting in the passenger seat as Eddie drove.


	52. Chapter 52

When they got home, she laid her daughter on her bed as she lay down for an hour. She awoke her daughter an hour later and pulled her onto her hip as she stroked her hair.

"Baby girl, we're going to go downstairs to have something to eat and then me and daddy need to talk to you"

"Me in trouble?"

"No, there is something really important we need to talk to you about"

"I'm sorry mommy" she whispered as she rested her face into Rachel's hoodie.

"What for baby girl?"

"Making you cry and not talking to sissy"

"Hey, it's okay; you didnt make mommy cry, i promise. And it is okay that you didnt talk to your sister; you were scared and its okay because there were lots of scary things but, i promise, she is going to be okay"

"Promise mommy?"

"I promise baby girl; are you hungry?"

"Pasta?"

"Course we can have pasta; do you want some of mommy's special sauce with it?"

"Yeah, me like it"

"Come on then, daddy might watch cartoons with you if you ask him nicely"

"Love you mommy"

"I love you too baby girl"

Rachel kissed her daughters forehead before holding her hand as they went downstairs; with Ronnie sat in the living room with Eddie, Rachel went into the kitchen where she prepared and cooked the lunch before they were all sat up to the table.

"Do you like it princess?" Eddie asked.

"Yummy" was her only answer.

"Good; remember, we're gonna talk after dinner"

Ronnie nodded sadly as she looked down at her bowl of tomato pasta; her sudden change in moods didnt go unnoticed by either of them. After dinner, they sat on the sofa, Ronnie between them but she hadnt made eye contact with them since dinner; when Rachel sat her daughter on her lap and lifted her head, she noticed the silent tears Ronnie had cried.

"Baby girl, what are you crying for, eh?" She asked softly.

"You angry?"

"No, we're not angry at you, i promise; why didnt yiu want to go to the seaside with Michael and grandpa today?"

"Stay wiv' mommy"

"But you like the seaside, dont you?"

"Not without you mommy"

"But baby, i cant be with you all the time"

"But me love you"

"And i love you but in a few weeks, you are going to be going to school and i wont be there all the time"

"No school, no leave me"

"Baby, you have to go or me and daddy will get into trouble"

"No school, stay wiv' you" she cried, wetting Rachel's hoodie again.

"Princess, you're going to have lots of fun and make new friends and learn lots of interesting things and play" Eddie explained, trying to make it sound fun.

"Yay, and Michael will be there as well; and i'll come and pick you up and you can tell me all the fun things you did" Rachel added.

"No school" Rachel wailed.

"It's okay...ssh; you need to calm down or you will make yourself sick" she soothed, running her hand over her hair.

"No school, stay wiv' mommy"

"It's okay baby girl; mommy isnt going anywhere yet, i promise"

"Stay wiv' you"

"It's okay...ssh; calm down, yeah? In a bit, we can make cookies or read a story"

"Cookies" Ronnie sniffed.

"Okay, we'll make cookies but we're going to have to go to the shop first. Do you want to come with mommy?"

"And daddy?"

"And daddy princess; why dont we go and wash your face while mommy gets ready?" Eddie suggested.

Ronnie thought for a minute before nodding; twenty minutes later, they were walkung round the store. Eddie holding Ronnie on his shoulders whilst Rachel pushed the trolley; she had decided to get a few other things they needed whist they were there.

"Daddy?" Ronnie said, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes princess?"

"Look at toys?"

"Come on then; only for two minutes while mommy carries on shopping"

"Bye mommy" Ronnie waved.

"Bye baby girl"

"We wont be long" Eddie said, kissing her.

"Only one, okay?"

"Promise"

As Rachel carried on shopping, Eddie put Ronnie on her feet and led her to the aisle full of toys; after a few minutes of deciding, Ronnie finally picked out a dolly set. As they walked passed the teddy bears, Ronnie stopped and pulled on Eddie's sleeve; he picked her up and moved her fringe from her eyes.

"Daddy..."

"Yes princess?" Sensing she wanted something else.

"Sissy all alone?"

"Yeah, she is but the nurses are there to look after her"

"Get teddy for her"

"And which one would you like to get for your sister?"

Ronnie looked at them for a few minutes before deciding on a little pink teddy; holding it in her hand, they went and found Rachel in the baking aisle.

"Mommy, daddy said i can have dolly" she said, showing her the dolly and accessories.

"That's beautiful baby girl; and who's your little friend?"

"It's for sissy"

Rachel was taken aback by her daughters comment and felt the tears in her eyes.

"Did i do something wrong mommy?" Ronnie asked, her smile fading.

"No, you didnt; that was very nice of you to pick one for her"

"She alone, now she wont"

"Thank you baby; how about we go and get sweeties for my special girl?" She asked, holding her daughter as Eddie pushed the trolley.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I dont own waterloo road or any of its charaters.

A/N: I apologise for the ridiculously long wait. Only a few more chapters left before I can upload my new one. When we left the last chapter, Ronnie was slowly coming around to her new baby sister. Enjoy.

That evening, they went to McDonald's for dinner before heading back to the hospital; as Rachel lifted Ronnie out of the car seat, she handed her the little pink teddy bear.

"Baby girl, are you sure you want to go in there? You were scared this morning; you dont have to if you dont want to?"

"Me want to mommy"

"Okay; let's go and see your sister"

When they got in the room, Rachel sat with Ronnie on her lap as she slowly looked at her sister.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Rachel asked, unsure of how her daughter was feeling.

"She small"

"Yeah she is; she's a smaller than you were when you were a baby"

"She wuv me?"

"Absolutely; let me tell you a secret. When you were in mommy's tummy, Michael would come home from school and sit for ages talking to you; and when you were born, every night he would say 'night night Ronnie; I'm your big brother and I love you'. He said it every night before I read him a story; why dont you say hello to your little sister?"

Ronnie looked at Olivia and stared; she looked at Rachel and leant forward.

"Hello Livvie; I'm your sissy. Me got you bear. Wuv you"

She looked back up at her mom with wide eyes.

"That was beautiful baby girl; mommy is very proud of you. And she hasnt cried once since we've been here; I think she likes you"

"Me thirsty mommy"

"We'll get you a drink in a minute; do you want to sit in daddy's lap while I talk to your sister?"

With Ronnie settled in Eddie's lap, Rachel gently held Olivia's hand as she leant forward.

"Hi darling, mommy and daddy are here; we cant wait til we can bring you home properly. The nice doctors said you are fighting hard; your sister brought you a teddy bear so you're not scared when we're not here. We're gonna come and see you all the time, okay? We love you"

"Hey sweetheart, it's daddy; your mommy is been so strong. She's coming up to the hospital and looking after your brother and sister and her little niece and nephew. She's amazing and I love her; that's why we need you to keep fighting so we cna make mommy happy all the time. I love you sweetie"

Rachel settled the teddy in the incubator before she left with Eddie and Ronnie; when they got home, they settled Ronnie on the sofa with the blanket over her before sitting on the other side of the sofa, wrapped in each others arms.

"I miss her Eddie; I want her home already"

"I know and she will be soon; why dont I run you a bath seeing as Michael's staying at my dads tonight?"

"With lots of bubbles and you washing my back?"

"I promise"

"That would be great then, thanks"

"It wont be long"

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; Rachel sat at the side of the sofa, brushing her daughters hair back as she stirred.

"Hey baby girl; mummy's gonna take a bath with daddy. Do you want to sleep in mommys bed?"

Ronnie nodded, not really fully awake; she nuzzled her head into the crook of Rachel's neck as she lifted her daughter up. She settled her in the bed and pulled the duvet over her before kissing her forehead and going into the en-suite; after a relaxing bath, she laid in the bed, her daughter snuggled against her side as Eddie went and got them a drink and something to eat.

"Mommy" Ronnie mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay baby girl, go back to sleep. Mommy is here"

"Wuv you" she whispered.

"I love you too baby girl"

She kissed her forehead again as Eddie came back in and sat on the bed; he handed her the coffee and put the plate of chocolate biscuits on the bed.

"She still out?"

"Yeah, she stirred a little when I got in but wake fully; thank you for tonight"

"No problem; can I get you anything else?"

"I would really like to watch a film; we havent done that for a while"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Something funny...Grease or summat"

"Sounds perfect"

Halfway through, he noticed Rachel had fallen asleep; he turned the tv off and pulled the duvet over all of them before kissing their foreheads and turning out the light.


End file.
